Iron and Wine
by kbma2014
Summary: Rose and Dimitri decide to adopt a child. But when it seems like nothing could be better, disaster strikes as Dimitri falls in to the hands of a strigoi he has met before. Meanwhile Rose fights for her life and his as she can only watch on the sidelines as they try to get him back. Can they pick up the pieces, and find happiness? Warning: some violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first attempt at publishing a fan fiction. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its Characters.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Andrew's voice rang through the saint Vladimir Chapel as Dimitri and I stood in front of the altar. He held one of my hands in both of his long-fingered ones, watching with love and admiration. Lissa stood off to one side, looking dazzling in a red dress with flecks of gold threaded through it. her hair fell to her shoulders in platinum waves, and Her crown sat atop her head, creating an almost regal serenity whenever you saw her. My brown hair flowed down my back in thick sheets, and the dress I wore featured miles of filmy material, slightly thinner than silk. The hems were embroidered in gold, and it fell down to my feet, fully accenting every curve. My mother and father were in the wedding congregation, both having cleaned up for the event. "I do," I said, holding Dimitri's steady gaze. "Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold..." Dimitri didn't even allow father Andrew to finish. "I do." He spoke those two simple words with such love for me; I couldn't help the single tear that escaped my half-closed eye. "You may kiss your bride." The priest smiled as Dimitri embraced me, one hand lifting my veil. His lips gently pressed against mine, seeming to say more than words could. He pulled back from me, his brown eyes gazing down at me with compassion. "I love you, Roza," he murmured. The crowd cheered as he kissed me again, pulling back long enough to murmur the words, "Rosemarie belikova," in my ear as his arms were replaced by Lissa's.

"Oh rose, I'm so glad we could be here." Lissa smiled through tears at Dimitri who was currently a few feet away talking animatedly to Christian. "Thanks Liss." I said, and she was swept away by the number of guests coming to congratulate me. After I was dizzy from being passed from person to person, I ended up back in Dimitri's arms. "I love you." I whispered. "And I you, Roza." He breathed in my ear, my body spiking from the reaction I always had when he was near me. He put an arm around me and led me to the dance floor. Laying my head on his shoulder, I could not help think that right here, surrounded by all the people who mattered to me, everything was perfect. We almost glided across the floor, conscious of the other's movement's as we danced to the first song. I couldn't help but notice the way our body's melted, and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the pull much longer. "I think we should cut the cake and get this over with, I have…other needs." "Later." He promised. "Mmm." I murmured. I felt the vibrations in every cell of my body, and I knew he felt it too. Our mouths met, full of passion and hunger, and there was several cat calls as we broke apart. A few minutes later, the cake had been served. Everything moved fast after that, and before long I found myself saying good bye to everyone, and wishing they had a good time. When the last guest had gone, I drove home thinking about the new life I would have with the man I loved. He was sitting next to me looking at me as if I were a priceless gem. "I love you, RoseMarie Belikova." He said.

One year later

"Dammit..." I groaned as a shrill cry woke me from a particularly good dream I was having. "What'ssamatter rose?" one of Dimitri's eyes opened just enough to see me by. "Victoria's up again," I said with a sigh, running a hand through my tresses. "Oh..." His eyes closed once more as I hustled into the nursery.

Victoria didn't look anything like me or Dimitri. Through some weird fluke of nature, dhampirs and moroi could produce moroi offspring, but dhampirs and other dhampirs couldn't. So, Dimitri and I had decided to adopt

We knew it wouldn't be easy, but we didn't figure it would be quite this hard either. Both of us decided to take a small amount of time from our work; after all, it wouldn't be long before she would be off to St. Vladimir's, and I was determined to give her more time with her mom than I ever had with mine. I was determined not to let my daughter grow up resenting me.

So, we found a nice quiet place away from the intense life of course. A place where Dimitri and I could steel some more unforgettable moments, away from disapproving eyes. But… trouble was brewing in Paradise. It had been five months since we adopted Victoria, and while I was enjoying a little bit of quiet motherhood life, my now husband was itching to get back to his duties, and his frustration was beginning to show.

I would sometimes see him running his fingers over the stake he carried in the pocket of his duster, giving the weapon the occasional swing. He took longer to settle down when he climbed into bed with me. His muscles would be as taut as bowstrings as he peered around for threats. The slightest noise woke Dimitri nowadays.

I decided to let it go; I figured he'd tell me sooner or later. Shrugging off pleasantries, I opened the door to our daughter's bedroom, making a mental note to talk to Dimitri in a few hours.

Good morning," I said brightly, taking Victoria in my arms and giving her a little kiss. Believe it or not, I really did have quite the maternal side. "Where's your dad! Come on; let's get him out of bed." I gently set her down on the ground. "Go wake him up." She was still really young; only having a few words in her vocabulary, but certainly able to run around and cause mayhem in that way only little kids could. I followed close behind her as she darted eagerly into our bedroom.

"Daddy, daddy!" I bit back a laugh as Victoria tottered into our bedroom, reaching Dimitri's side of the bed and tugging on the covers. "Huh..." Dimitri turned, burying his face in the pillow. "Daddy, daddy!" she called again, yanking off the covers. With uncanny reflexes, Dimitri sat bolt upright, glaring around the room, causing Victtoria to shrink under his gaze. "Dimitri, would you relax?" I stepped into the room and scooped Victoria into my arms. "Oh... rose... Vic..." He sighed, unfolding his 6-7 frame from bed, the way his pajama pants clung to his body momentarily distracting me.

I bit back the avalanche of curse words as I recoiled slightly from the bed, Victoria still in my arms. I looked down at Dimitri, a mixture of love and annoyance plain in my expression. "What do you think she is a baby strigoy? Not everything is gonna come in and kill us all. Relax, for once in your life, or I'll come over there and make you." There was obviously sternness in my voice, but the last bit was clearly meant to be suggestive.

"I'm sorry..." Dimitri ran a hand through his hair, obviously agitated. "It's just..." "Save it," I said with a shrug. "You don't need to explain yourself... come on into the kitchen and I'll make your coffee." I sighed, stalking out of the room. "Roza..." He trailed off as I walked down the hallway. "I said leave it alone, Dimitri," I called back.

Victoria continued to call, "daddy, daddy, daddy!" as we exited the room and moved toward the kitchen. I had half a mind to give him a nice steaming mug of coffee with lots of milk and sugar for acting like an ass. That'd be a hell of a shock to one who drank their coffee black and frankly he deserved it.' I thought, as I sat Victoria in her highchair and proceeded to move about the kitchen, being perhaps a bit louder in my movements than normal in obvious frustration.

I decided against it, putting the coffee on to brew as I began cooking breakfast. As I worked, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. Dimitri's damp hair from an obvious shower brushed the back of my neck. "I'm worry about a few minutes ago, rose." His voice was low, and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" came my response, fast and furious. I didn't turn around, I didn't look at him. I shrugged off his touch and continued to prepare food as if nothing and no one had interrupted me in the first place.

"Rose..." He reached out for me again, his eyes pleading. "Dimitri, did you see the way you looked at her?" I turned around, hands on hips. "You acted like she was there to kill you, and she's your daughter!" My voice rose with each word I spoke. I stole a glance over at Victoria, who sat in her highchair, mouth agape.

"Look at her. Look! At her!" I had lowered my voice now, so as not to scare her, but my every word was coming out from behind clenched teeth. "Is this what you want? Do you want her to fear her father? Do you want her to grow up in a warring household? She's still a child for god's sake but yet she can clearly tell something's going on." Now I was giving him the hardest, fiercest look I could muster, forcing his gaze to be locked with mine. "I don't want an explanation; I just want you to get your act together. So if you know what's good for you shut up and make yourself useful. I'm not going to do everything around this house myself."

"Roza..." He held a hand up, silencing me. "What now! Look, Dimitri, I don't want to hear it unless it's you explaining yourself." "The nightmares," He gave a sigh, turning away. "What are you talking about?" I asked my back to him as I placed strips of bacon in a frying pan. "Of my time strigoi?" "What about it." The bacon continued to sizzle. "That's why I've been acting so. So strange." I shrugged. "Hmph, I thought it was just you wanting to get back to Christian." "Well, it is that, but not so much..."

"I get it." I said, trying to focus my attention on making sure not to get splattered by the burning bacon grease. "I get that it was a difficult time, I get that you want to teach people to fight back and stop others from being turned. And I get that you want to continue to be a part of the group trying to turn more people back." My tone didn't possess its earlier hardness, but it was still firm. From not far away, Victoria was curiously watching me. "But that doesn't give you reason to act like you're acting. We made these choices together; you wanted it as much as I did. You knew it would be hard from the get go. So you can't keep coming up with excuses."

"I know..." He ran his hand through his hair again, frowning. He placed his hand palm down on the counter, causing me to jump, nearly spattering myself with grease. "What happened rose? To us?"

"How about you let me know when you figure that out." I said harshly, this time forcing myself not to look directly at him. My heart went out to him, and it hurt me to see us like this, but I wasn't yet ready to give him the satisfaction of me caving under his sadness. Not today. There had been too many of these days lately for my liking.

"Look at me!" His voice thundered through the kitchen, startling Victoria. "Keep your voice down!" I hissed. Ignoring my request, he turned me by the shoulders to face him.

Startled by his sudden motion, my guardian reflexes kicked in. Before I could give myself a moment to think about what I was doing, one fisted arm shot out and upward with more force than ever intended, sending Dimitri staggering backwards, taken off guard and utterly surprised.

A second later, I stepped back, eyes wide. "Ah, fuck..." I watched him climb back to his feet, one hand cupping his swollen cheek. I turned so he wouldn't see my face.

Victoria's shrill cries rent the air now, and the logical, practical side of me kicked back in. I had essentially done what I had been telling Dimitri not to do. Congratulations to me. Way to fuck things up more. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I didn't know what to say. I was still mad, but by now I was in the wrong too. "What happened to us?" Dimitri's earlier words replayed themselves in my head. "What happened to us?"

What did happen to us? I wondered as Victoria continued to wail from her highchair. Dimitri still stood there, stunned, his other hand pressed against his lip, a single tear running down his cheek. A knock at the door drew me out of my thoughts. "Rose? Rose? Dimitri, you guys home?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who in the world?" Dimitri shook his head, moving over to the trash can. I heard a "plunk" as a tooth exited Dimitri's mouth along with quite a bit of blood. I watched with horror written upon my face. The knocking grew more urgent. "Rose? Dimitri, let us in!" That voice could only belong to one person. I ran to the door to find Lissa standing there, Christian beside her.

"Rose!" Lissa smiled at me, moving in for a hug. She stopped as Dimitri came out of the kitchen, Victoria nestled in his arms. A bruise was already beginning to form on his cheek. "Dimitri!" Lissa moved to reach out to him. I bit my lip to stop the tears. Christian moved across to me, noticing a tear slowly making its way down my cheek. "What happened?" Christian asked, shooting a look from Dimitri to me. I shook my head, unable to explain, more tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. Christian nodded to himself. "Babe?" He turned from me to Lissa who was helping Dimitri console a still-scared Victoria. "Let's take Victoria for a while. It has been a few months sense we saw her last." Lissa nodded, smiling. After a few words with Dimitri, she ran upstairs, coming back a few minutes later with a freshly dressed Victoria in her arms. "We'll bring her back in a few hours," Christian told me. "Just call." I nodded gratefully. The two left, Lissa smiling down at my daughter.

As the door closed, I moved to where Dimitri was standing, watching Christian's car peel out of the driveway. "Dimitri?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to me, not speaking. "Let me see..." I pointed to his cheek. He allowed me to lead him to the sofa. He sat, not pulling away when I gingerly ran my fingers over his jaw. He winced, but didn't make any sudden moves. Blood coated his lips from his dislodge tooth. I stood, moving into the kitchen, coming back with a wet washcloth and a cup of coffee.

He took the things in my hands from me, moving with slower, more deliberate cautious movements, as though wary of me, not wanting me to go all out guardian on him again. I sat down beside him, watching him carefully, all harshness abandoned and breakfast temporarily forgotten. "Dimitri," I began as he started to wipe the blood from his face, but my voice trailed off. This was not something I wanted to watch, not something I wanted to see, and not something I ever wanted to do to him. I felt terrible for my actions; even though it was rather foolish of him to think he could just grab me and spin me around without me totally flipping out.

I reached for the cloth in his hands. "Don't," his voice was strained as he attempted to move away from me. "Let me... please," I said, voice gentle. "Rose..." He didn't move away from my advance, but it seemed like he didn't want me near him either. I reached around him, taking the cloth from his hand and taking over where he left off

"You don't have to do that," he said quietly, his body tense, clearly still hesitant to allow me to help him. "Yes, I do." the words came out with an evident touch of frustration, but it was inner frustration. Frustration at myself for doing this to him. "Good job rose." I thought, your fearless mentor is afraid to even let you touch him. What the hell has gotten into you?'

His hands shook as I gently cleaned the rest of the blood from his face. "R-roza..." I bit my lip, attempting not to cry. He looked so vulnerable, almost like he did when he was restored. I reached up a hand, gently brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face.

"Dimitri," I said softly, putting an arm around him to pull him in close. "You don't have to explain." Came his response, making to pull away. I lowered my gaze slightly, feeling slightly defeated, but not wanting to give up. Neither of us were willing to listen to each other today, but it was going to end. Lissa and Christian had Victoria for a couple of hours, and I had every intention of working this mess out during this time.

I kept my arm around him. "Dimka," his Russian name rolled expertly off my tongue. "Please. Listen to me. I didn't have the right to do that..." He didn't speak for a few moments, his body relaxing somewhat.

"I deserved it," He replied. "I..." I cut him off, pulling him to me. "No no no, you did not. Listen to me. I love you. I didn't need to react like that, it was wrong."

He opened his mouth to speak. "Stop," I murmured, placing a finger over his lips. "Does it hurt much?" I asked, concerned. "I'll be fine," Dimitri said, his tone telling me otherwise. I knew that the bruise would heal, yes, but the mental damage would not. I mentally cursed myself as I stared down at my husband.

I caught him staring at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding my gaze. "Nothing," I said evasively. "I'm fine, Dimitri." "Rose. Don't lie to me. Something's up, tell me."

"We're going to get through this, together." I turned away for a moment, blinking back the tears that threatened to return to my eyes. The look in his face, the mental and emotional pain that was obvious in his expression, it killed me.

As I attempted to regain my composure, he moved out of my hold, pulling me onto his lap. "Hey, hey, you're all right," he said, tilting my chin up with his thumb. "This was my fault to begin with..."

"No, it wasn't!" My voice rose as I fought against the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I yelled at you and... god, Dimitri, what happened? Why are we like this? I don't want to fight... it pains me every time we..."

"Roza, roza!" His voice stopped me dead in my tracks and I felt myself begin to relax too. "I am the one to blame for all this," he said sadly. "I've made a lot of mistakes these last few months, treated you so badly, I'm sorry." The tears began to flow now, I couldn't hide them. It killed me to hear him talk that way.

"Shhh," His fingers began to wipe my tears away. "I've just been so wound up," he continued, his voice breaking. "They come first... keeps running through my mind. I feel like... like..." He frowned, searching for the right words.

I know, I know,"" I spluttered, trying to regain my composure rather unsuccessfully. But, we are important too." I was getting worked up again. I knew how he felt; it was a hard decision to postpone my guardian duties too. He didn't need to explain it to me. But in my mind, our family and relationship was of equal importance.

"I know we are," he said quietly. "I just... can't get that "they come first" out of my mind because it's all I was taught, Rose. I don't want Christian to be another... ivan." he hesitated on the last word as he shook his head.

I gave a small nod. "I understand, Dimitri, I do," I murmured. "Believe me. I don't want anything happening to liss, either."

"You can go to work part-time, you know," I said after a few minutes. "I don't have anything against that. I just. Want you home sometimes..."

"Roza, I can't do that..." Dimitri sounded sorry. "You can, Dimitri. I know you don't want that, but don't... don't abandon me... or Victoria... please." My voice rose again. "Please, dimka, please!"

It was my worst fear, the one thing that scared the living crap out of me. "I'm not going to do that, "he said quietly. "I want to go back to work, but I'm not leaving the two of you, either."

"Its okay, Dimitri," I murmured. "If you need to go, go... I'm not stopping you..."

"No." the one word was firm, confident, the way he usually spoke. "I am staying right here. We will work through this, and enjoy the time together with our daughter."

"If that's the case," I said, "How come you've pushed me away so much, Dimitri? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," he said, "It's just... I feel like I'm not doing much of anything... I don't know how to be a father... because I never had one..."

I smiled lovingly up at him now. "And I (never really had a dad, either." I replied. "But you know what, we do a good job, I think. We got this. You just need to relax a little and have a little fun once in a while. Life isn't all about fighting and defending, comrade."

He allowed himself a half-smile at the use of my old nickname for him. "I'll do my best," he murmured. "But. Rose, you know I can't promise total relaxation."

"Care to test that theory? Come with me." I stood, smiling now, and pulled Dimitri to his feet. "I have the perfect relaxation techniques." I said as I lead him to our bedroom.

"But lissa and christian," Dimitri said, sitting on our bed as I closed the door. "Will bring Victoria back when I call them," I replied, gently pushing him back onto the cheats. He watched me, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Dimitri," I whispered quietly, moving to lie beside him, my arms pulling him to me, my lips at his neck. "Relax," I continued, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Trust me."

I finally saw my favorite smile of his crawl across his lips. He moved from my hold so that he hovered over me. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am, roza," he murmured, his lips moving to kiss the end of my nose, then to each cheek, then to along my jawline. "Shhhhhh," I murmured, my eyes closing at the touch of his lips.

"There's the Dimka I know," I whispered. My hands made their way to his shirt, as I slowly began taking it off before pulling him down on the bed next to me.

My hands made short work of his shirt, revealing the lean muscles in his shoulders and chest. His arms pulled me to him, one hand moving to rest on my thigh. "No more fights," he murmured. "Dimitri," I breathed his name against the skin of his throat, "I can't promise that things are going to be perfect, but... we'll make things work." As I talked, he pushed my nightgown up past my stomach, finally easing it over my head. "You got rid of that fast," I observed.

and, if you're going to do that," I said, a mischievous grin playing across my face, then..." words not needed, my hands when to his pants and rapidly began taking them down too, until neither of us had so much as a square inch of clothing on our bodies.

"You got rid of those fast," Dimitri murmured, his lips tracing patterns across my bare shoulder. "You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes," My body was responding to each of his touches. "Well, I'm all yours," I whispered, pulling him toward me.

I began slowly running my hands gently down and around the nuances of his body, taking in every subtle detail. He was so perfect, and his perfection was every bit more wonderful each time my eyes gazed upon him.

He took one of my hands in his, running his thumb across it. "Perfection," he murmured, gently moving so that he hovered above me. He dropped my hand, placing both his hands out to either side of me, his lips kissing from my neck, to shoulder then back again. He allowed his chest to brush against my own, making me want him more each time he did it.

I couldn't suppress the moan of longing that escaped my lips. Before I could stop myself, I was reaching out a hand, and it was going down, way down below, until my fingers felt something long and hard.

"Damn, roza." He shivered slightly as I continued my exploration. "Please, Dimitri, please," I almost begged.

I continued my exploration, moving with more of deliberateness now. One hand moved up, and down, and up, and down, while my other hand continued on its journey around his well-toned body.

Dimitri's lips began an exploration of their own as I continued my journey. I could feel the wetness of his mouth wherever his lips touched my skin. Each time he kissed me, he'd murmur to me, his words sounding like a prayer. It had been so long sense we'd touched like this, I had almost forgotten the feeling of his lips all over me, the way his voice sounded.

"You stay there" I said, slowly moving off the bed and standing. I made my way through the house, not caring that I was wearing absolutely nothing. Stopping in the kitchen, I took down a large, full tub of something, chocolate frosting. I grinned as if made my way back to our room. We were going to have some real fun now.

"Chocolate?" Dimitri asked, watching me with amusement. "And just what do you plan to do with that?"

"You'll see." I said, resuming my place on the bed. Slowly, I dipped my hand into the bucket of frosting, and then I began to spread, rubbing as I went along.

I worked the chocolate into every inch of him, save for his hair and eyebrows. Finally, I began to smear chocolate down and around his knees. After a few more teasing touches from my frosting-covered fingers, I stepped back, admiring my masterpiece.

"This is where the real fun begins." I said eagerly, starting from the top and beginning to make my way down.

He shivered as my lips and tongue began to clean the frosting off of his skin. I'd occasionally graze my teeth across his skin, causing him to tremble under my touch. Finally, I finished his upper body and moved down to his stomach.

I could feel my movements quicken slightly as I went farther and farther below. Until finally I stopped for just a moment. It was no secret what I was about to do next. We both knew it.

Dimitri reached one hand out, winding his fingers in my hair. "Roza," he murmured voice low as I adjusted my position. "Shhh, Dimitri," I whispered, one hand gently resting on his thigh.

Without another word, I took his frosting covered dick in my hands. An eager glint in my eyes, I proceeded inserting it into my wide open mouth.

As my lips made contact, Dimitri visibly shuddered. His hand tightened in my hair for a moment before he relaxed. I began to lick the frosting off, my tongue not missing any inch of him. "Mmmm," I murmured, gently placing my lips over more of him. "Dear god, rose," I could hear Dimitri's breath catch as I continued.

There was no frosting to be had now, but I continued running my Tung all around his shaft, so big and so hard and so sexy that I couldn't contain myself any longer.

Dimitri gasped through his teeth. "You're driving me crazy, Rosemarie belikov," he said, his free hand clenched in the bed sheets. I managed another "mmm" as I continued, never stopping, vaguely aware of my own needs.

I was going to reply, but I was enjoying manipulating his penis in my mouth to much to desire spoken communications. So I let out an excited moan and continued on.

He gently tugged on my hair urging me on. A few minutes later, he pulled back with effort. "No," He murmured, drawing me to him. With gentle hands, he laid me on my back, hovering over me for a moment before our bodies came together. It had been so long sense Dimitri and I had made love, I had almost forgotten how gentle he was. While the physical stuff felt great, I enjoyed being with him, too.

Before I knew what was happening he had the thing of frosting in his hands, and with a gentle touch he was now spreading it all over me. It was my turn to get a taste of my own medicine. I moaned with deep pleasure as his hands made their way with gentle slowness across my body and into places no one had ever gone before but him.

Dimitri expertly licked the frosting from my body, stopping every-so-often to look into my eyes, murmuring to me in Russian. As he made his way down south, I shivered as his mouth began exploring.

Just as before, he pulled back after a few minutes, leaving me gasping for breath. Our bodies came together again, the motions slow, gentle and unhurried.

I felt him guide himself inside me. One good thing about being a dhampir couple, we couldn't reproduce, and therefore condoms were unnecessary. My moans were becoming louder and louder until I was practically screaming with delight as he came down on me.

My hands clamped down on his shoulders. Needing no guidance from me, Dimitri kept the pace slow, unrushed. "I've missed you so," Dimitri whispered in my ear, his breath caressing my skin. I could see the first glimpses of sweat beginning to form upon the bare skin of his back.

"Keep going, keep going" I whispered softly. "Mmmm baby, you are so amazing. I've missed this. I've missed you. I've missed us."

I couldn't help but marvel at how amazing he looked as he sat astride my hips. The muscles in his arms were rigid with effort from holding himself over me. The light seemed to make the "godlike" claim I had heard so many times at Saint Vladimir's true.

But godlike almost seemed like an understatement. As he murmured my name in Russian, with that undeniably hot accent of his, a shiver of joy ran down my body and I could feel my hormones begin to rage within me.

"Yes, rose," Dimitri's lips kissed along my jawline as I trembled under him. "Let's go together." And finally, after so many months, I allowed him to take me to the place I knew I was meant to be

Now we lay next to each other on the bed, clutching each other tight, breathing heavy, hearts racing, and sweat dripping from our bodies. "Roza, Roza." he whispered again, he knew how much that turned me on.

His lips kissed along my bare shoulder. "My roza," he continued in that low voice he knew I liked. "Always," I murmured, nestling my body against his chest. Dimitri absentmindedly traced his fingers along the back of my neck where my tattoos were as we lay there.

I kissed him passionately, my heartbeat returning to normal. The old passion was certainly still there, but our frenzied energy had transformed into tranquil relaxed love making.

We alternated between lovemaking and lying in each others arms, listening to the other's heartbeat. I felt more complete than I had in months. I had my dimka back.

I held him close as my voice raised in song. It wasn't often that I sang; very few people ever heard me. When I did, those who had heard said I did it well, but such actions were reserved for the ones whom I truly loved.

"Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you," I sang. "For a thousand years," Dimitri murmured, cutting me off with a long, languid kiss.

"I'll love you for a thousand more" I finished the lyric, kissing him back with the endless passion building inside me.

He smiled at me, pulling me close to his chest. "Mm, I do hope so," he murmured against my lips as our bodies met once more.

Six months later

"Rose!" Lissa cried, jolting me out of one very vivid fantasy. A tall strigoi had her by her hair, his fangs inches away from her throat. I cursed myself. If I didn't act soon, Lissa was going to die.

I sized up my options. We were in a crowded shopping plaza in broad daylight. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds, which explained why the strigoi wasn't in pain. This was a disadvantage for me. With everyone around, I couldn't just whip out my stake and start swinging. Christian wasn't in sight, and the other guardian's lissa had weren't supposed to be back for another hour. I could see Lissa struggling against the strigoi's hold, stomping on his toes, attempting to get him to release her, but it was no good. I knew what I had to do. It was what had been drilled into my head for as long as I remembered.

With no hesitation, I pulled Lissa away from the strigoi, using all of my strength. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Go, liss," I said urgently, attempting to get her to safety. "I can't do that, rose, I can-" "Don't ask, liss, go!" She ran off, needing no more words from me, her eyes wide with fear. As Lissa's figure disappeared, the strigoi moved toward me, his hand clamping onto the back of my neck. I looked up into my captor's face, seeing deep brown eyes, tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a ponytail. I fumbled with my stake as I opened my mouth to speak. The monster brought his fangs down, just inches from my neck. "You forgot your first lesson, Roza," he murmured, his accent all too familiar. "Don't hesitate."

"No! No! No!" I sat bolt upright in bed, my body covered in sweat. "Roza? Roza!" Dimitri moved toward me, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I trembled where I sat, looking at Dimitri then away again. He regarded me, sitting there, tangled in the bed sheets. "What happened, rose, talk to me. What happened!"

"Don't hesitate, don't hesitate, I repeated, breathing heavy, staring at Dimitri but only seeing his strigoy version. He took me in his arms, and that was when I fully saw him, when things finally registered. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I never told him I had nightmares about my time in Russia. Ever.

"Oh, oh god, Dimitri," I gasped. "Dimitri, I..." He looked at me, understanding in his eyes. "Rose, what are you hiding from me?" he asked gently

"I, I, oh god. Sorry baby. I'm going back to bed." I moved away from him to my side of the bed to resume sleep.

"Roza." He wrapped a gentle arm around my waist. "Don't push me away. Let me help you. What are you afraid of. Who are you afraid of? I won't be mad."

"Rose." His voice was stern, but gentle. "I'm not..." I knew that my face was giving me away. "Rose, is it me you're afraid of?" Dimitri asked.

Those words tore at me. It wasn't, it honestly wasn't. "No!" my voice rose up an octave, astonished and hurt that he would think such a thing. "No no no no no. It's just..." I didn't know how to explain it without hurting him, especially when it was clear he was hurting already.

"Is this about..." He stopped to think a minute, furrowing his brow. "Russia?" I looked up in astonishment. "No, Dimitri, n..." He placed a finger against my lips. "Rose, sweetheart. Let's not lie to each other anymore. You had a nightmare about me when I was turned, right?"

I froze, creating a long silence. I wanted to deny it again, but knew he'd know I was lying through my teeth. "Roza pleas, tell me the truth." came Dimitri's voice, firm but still flecked with sadness.

[I... Okay, it's true..." I looked away, saddened by the realization that yes, I did sometimes fear him. "Oh, rose," Dimitri placed one hand under my chin, the other trailing across my neck where bite marks from his fangs used to be.

"Don't think about it" I said, noticing where his hands were touching. "It's not your fault. It wasn't you."

"I am going to think about it," Dimitri continued, still feeling the smooth skin of my neck. "Did I do something to trigger your nightmare? What did I do, sweetheart?"

"That close call you had last week," I said quietly, voice small as I reached up, tracing a still healing cut on Dimitri's neck. He had gone back to work, as had I, and he was ambushed last week with Christian, barely managing to get away. "It's another strigoi group threat," was what my mother had told me that day.

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh. "Oh..." His hands stopped tracing my neck as he pulled me against his chest. "Oh, my, rose. I'm so sorry I startled you." he kissed my cheek, his arms seeming to hold me tighter. "Dimitri, I just..." I stopped, unable to finish the sentence. "You won't ever lose me, roza," he murmured. His thumb traced under my chin. "You're never gonna be alone, I hope you know that." I opened my mouth to speak. "No, roza. Let me finish. You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall." His words washed over me like a blanket, warm and comforting.

I looked up at him through half-closed eyes. "Rose. Sleep," Dimitri murmured his lips at my ear. "IT's over."

The next morning dawned, all pretenses of my nightmare forgotten. I rose, kissing Dimitri on the forehead before moving into Victoria's room. She slept peacefully now, hardly ever waking up for anything. As weird as it sounded, I kind of missed that. I leaned over her, brushing her curls back from her forehead with a gentle hand.

"Good morning, sweet girl," I murmured, lifting her into my arms. "ma-ma," she said sleepily, eyes half-closed. She nestled against my chest, her little body fitting perfectly in my arms. I hugged her close to me as I made my way back into the bedroom.

Dimitri was still conked out, his hair spread across the pillow. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so calm. His face would become smooth, no signs of worry to mar its perfection. I gazed down at him, one hand caressing his cheek. Victoria watched me curiously as I shifted her to one arm, leaning over to give Dimitri a kiss. He responded, his eyes opening to gaze at me. "Mm mm," he murmured, one arm wrapping around me. "Hey," I said, smiling down at him. "Da-da!" Victoria crawled onto the bed, straight into Dimitri's arms. "There's my pretty girl," he said, smiling down at her and hugging her close. "Hi, daddy," Victoria said, tugging on Dimitri's hair. He laughed, his face showing evident joy as he cradled our daughter in his arms.

I smiled as he laughed, taking note of the way his eyes crinkled when he was happy. "All right, you two, let's get you some breakfast."

Breakfast was on the table and coffee was served. Dimitri and I sat across from eahch other, holding hands as we ate. We only kissed occasionally in front of Victoria, not wanting to freak her out with "lots of tongue." "What do you have planned today?" Dimitri asked, wiping his mouth. "I'm on duty," I replied, spearing another forkful of scrambled egg. "Which means," I continued, "You get to bond with Vicky." "I don't think I," he began. "Dimitri, you do fine with Luca, Cressida and Kennedy." Lissa and Christian's kids adored Dimitri. I smiled to myself as their images filled my mind. "Uncle Dimka! Uncle Dimka!"

"You're right." Dimitri visibly relaxed. "If you need anything, call me." I grabbed an apple as I stood up, shrugging on my coat. "I love you both," I said, kissing Victoria on the cheek and ruffling her hair. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, kissing me with a somewhat fierce passion. "Be careful, roza," he murmured against my lips. "I will," I promised.

Rose left Vic and I to our own devices. "All right, angel," I said, pouring myself another cup of coffee. "Whadya wanna do today?" She thought a minute. "Toy store!" she crowed, banging her spoon against her highchair. I smiled at her. The toy store wasn't a luxury that we had in Russia, but I was hell-bent on doing anything for my little girl. "All right, we'll go to the toy store. Let's get you dressed."

I stood, collecting the dishes from the table. Crossing to the sink, I looked out the window. Snow drifts were just visible through our gate. I'd have to bundle vic in layers to make sure she didn't get sick. After washing the dishes, I scooped Victoria up into my arms, setting her on the counter. I wiped maple syrup from her breakfast off her lips, my actions gentle. Finally, I went upstairs, dressing her in layer after layer of clothing, always telling her how much I loved her. I pulled on a pair of thermal underwear, then my blue jeans and a long0sleeve shirt. My boots came next, then my duster to complete the ensemble. "All right, sweetie," I said, holding Victoria in my arms, "Let's go to the toy store."

It took me a while to get her secured in the car seat, the buckles giving me all kinds of hell. After 30 minutes and several swear words, I managed to get the confounded thing to work. We arrived in the parking lot of toys-are-us fifteen minutes later, nearly having a few close calls on the icy roads.

The store wasn't all that busy. Most parents human or not were keeping off the roads. Cowards, I thought, shrugging. I sat Victoria down, making her promise to hold my hand as we made our way through the aisles, my frame giving us an advantage. I was stopped a few times by friends of roses. We exchanged small talk commenting on the weather. Victoria became more and more impatient each time we stopped. I felt her pain. It wasn't fair to her to have to listen to her dad talk. "I know, honey," I murmured to her, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Let's get you a present."

We left the store, two bags clutched in one hand. Once Victoria was secured, I decided it was time for lunch. As we drove down the freeway, my cell phone rang. With one hand on the wheel, I swiped my finger across the screen. "Belikov," I said into the device. "Dimitri, you. You gotta..." Lissa's voice sounded hysterical. "What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. "She... they... you gotta get to the..."

I gave a slight sigh. "Lissa, calm down," I said, trying to stay calm myself. "You're not making any sense." A second later another voice was on the line. "Dimitri, it's christian. You need to get to the hospital. It's rose."

I slammed on my breaks, nearly rear-ending the car in front of me

I felt such panic and worry. In my mind I thought, "I need to get to Rose."

"What happened? "My voice shook, as I attempted to regain control of the car. "She was so unprepared," Christian said, sounding calmer than I did. "Lissa can't heal her. She hasn't been able to touch the spirit... She's not doing well."

"Weww we go, daddy," Victoria asked curiously from the backseat. I didn't answer, slamming my foot down on the gas pedal. My poor poor roza.

The thought of losing my Roza tears me up inside. I wanted to tell Victoria what happened. If I did though, she would not understand everything.

I whipped the wheel to the left, turning the car with ease as I tore across town, snow swirling from the wheels. "I'm on my way," my voice cracked on the last word.

"Grandma Grandma Grandma!" Victoria's shrill calls alerted me to the figure standing near the entrance, Janine Hathaway. I parked the car, making to get out, but she was approaching purposefully, giving me a hand signal to stop. I rolled down my window, confused. "What's going on?" Two other figures immersed, and Janine made her way to the back door, opening it and unfastening Victoria's buckles. "Careful, Dimitri, They attacked her and now they're after you. Maybe Victoria too. Both of you need guardian protection right now."

"Who!" I exited the car, blocking geneene's view of Victoria. "Who attacked my roza." "You don't know?" Genene worked around me, pulling Victoria from her car seat. "Uh, no? Someone tell me!"

The other two figures came into view; Guardians, like myself. "Let's get inside the building where it's safer." Janine said, motioning us to follow. I resented being protected, when my job was to protect, but I respected Rose's mother and didn't object because I figured she had her reasons.

"Can I at least have," I gesture to Victoria. "No, I'm sorry, Dimitri," I knew that voice, hans strode into view. "She's fine with guardian Hathaway." I clenched my jaw and followed them inside

Janine led us into the building, passed the desk and cramming us all onto an elevator. "Weeeeee" Victoria said as we rose higher and higher, 9, 10, 11th floors high. We stopped on the 12th and began walking, taking a left here a right there. Finally she stopped next to a door which looked like every other. "In here." She said, standing back to let us enter. I closed my eyes as I entered the room, expecting and fearing the worst. But when I opened them, we appeared to be in some sort of conference room and the other guardians all sat facing me. "You might want to have a seat." She said to me. "I just want to see Rose," came my reply. "We're getting there. But first, there are things you must know."

"I don't care." my voice was low. "I want to see rose. Just... let me pass." Eddie Castile stepped in front of the door. "Move, eddie," I warned. "Just sit down," Eddie said, his voice cracking. "Don't make us restrain you, Dimitri. You'll get to see her soon enough."

"Let! Me! Pass!" I growled, allowing myself to shove into him a little. I was beginning to get frantic now. I didn't know how or where rose was, nor did I know what was going on. Eddy shoved me back, but I was ready. In a few quick moves eddy was on the ground, and I was jumping over him, charging for the door. "Roza Roza!" I yelled, flying down the hall at lightening guardian speed, crashing into staff members and patients and family alike. But then they were upon me, three strong guardians, two of whom had way more experience than I. I fought them, all of us getting a punch or a kick in. But then suddenly I felt tight restraints come around my limbs and I had no choice but to fall still. They carried me now, humiliated, back to the earlier conference room. "Listen to us Belikov." Said hans as we settled back in.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I could hear Victoria's shrill cries. "No! I can't listen, I won't listen!" I fought against my bindings. "Let me see my wife, honse!"

A quiet knock came at the door, before being opened by Sidney. Next to him stood Adrian, flanked by their two kids and another crew of guardians. " Belikov" Said sidney , not noticing my current state. "What the hell happened to you?" Adrian noticed. Sidney stopped, taking a long look at me before saying quietly "We were thinking of getting all the kids together. Our two, Lissa's three, and Victoria. They don't need to be around all this." I nodded, feeling defeated all around. Sidney scooped up the stunned Victoria and they left the room. "Now, seriously." Said Eddy, speaking for the first time since our altercation. "Listen to us."

"Please, eddie, I can't do this right now," I said, flexing my arms in an attempt to break my bonds. "Hang on," Lissa came toward me. "Listen to them," she said. I suddenly felt the urge to sit back and just listen. "Stop struggling." Her suggestion seemed so reasonable.

"Listen to them, Dimitri." She was looking right at me now. "I don't want to hear it either, but you need to know. So listen, please." I relaxed slightly, no longer trying to fight against my bindings.

"You'll get to see rose," her voice washed over me. "I'll get to see rose," I murmured, "That's right," Lissa stepped back. The others looked stunned. "You didn't," Eddie was aghast.

"You compelled me" the realization hit me as soon as she stepped back. "Relax, or she'll do it again," Christian said from the corner of the room. "We had too, dimitri," Lissa sounded sorry, her voice trembling. "Look," Honse stood, hands on hips. "Let's get down to the bottom of this. What happened?"

Lissa took a breath, ready to speak. Just then a doctor opened the conference room door.

"Hang on." Lissa said to the doctor. "We still have some explaining to do." The doctor retreated to the hallway and the door closed with a snap once again. "Rose was ambushed today by a group of strigoy." she told me. "Specifically a group of strigoy from Russia. Strigoy you worked with while you were there."

"I cut contact with them," I said with a frustrated sigh. "How come you couldn't heal her?" Lissa frowned. "I can't touch spirit. It's... I can't explain it."

"Anyway," she continued. The pack is looking for you. You and your family need to be protected." "I'll take them all out. Alone." My words came out from between clenched teeth as I strained against my bonds. "Every last one of them, they'll pay."

"Stay still," Lissa's voice was smooth, light. "Stop with the compulsion," I growled, finally wrenching one arm free. "Let me see rose!"

["On second thought," I wrenched the other arm free and began to work at getting the rest of me free. "I'm going out there and ripping them all apart. Then take me to rose."

The doctor came into the room again. "I need to see someone who's responsible for Mrs. Belikova," he said. "Me!" I stood, breaking the rest of the bonds.

"Dimitri, stop!" Lissa's voice was frantic now. "Let him go," Christian put a hand on her arm as I left. "Let him go."

I tore out of the room after the doctor, fueled by rage. "Is she okay?" I asked, turning sharply as we entered another hallway. "

"What are her chances?" I asked, attempting to keep the tremble from my voice. She may not make it. She's suffered several broken ribs, which may or may not result in internal bleeding, possible head trauma, possible punctured lung, several other laserations and fractures. It's a miracle she's alive, sir." Finally, after more twists and turns, the doctor opened a door. "She's there," He said. Expression somber. I stepped between four more guardians, making my way to Rose's bedside.

No one prepared me for what I saw in front of me. She was almost unrecognizable. My beautiful wife was disfigured in so many ways. She was wrapped head to toe in bandages, which were already soaked through with blood. Her breathing was labored, being sustained by a machine set at an angle to her bed. "Roza..." I moved to lean over her bed, tears falling onto her body. "Oh, god..." The doctor turned to me as I looked down at Rose. "I need to go see another patient, make my rounds, I'll be back around in a few minutes." I nodded, watching as his shadow retreated down the hallway. The room grew still again, the only sounds the machinery keeping Rose alive. As I moved to stand, the machines around her bed became sparatic. "Rose?" I glaned at her heart monitor just as a team of doctora rushed in. " Move out of the way, she's dying!" one snapped. "Dying? No!" I yelled, making to take Rose's hand in mine. "You need to let us work, sir, I know it's hard, but if you don't move, we may not be able to save her!"

I relented, moving out of the way as the beeping grew in speed. I watched doctors surround Rose's bed, hiding her from view. "Rose, you can't die on me! Please? Roza, I love you, please. please don't die on me..." "Clear!" I watched as the team attempted to restart Rose's heart. "Again!" one doctor said. "She's gone. There's nothing we can do. Time of death, 6:30 PM." "Roza! No, no. no!" As Rose's body went still, the last doctors backed away, packing up the crash cart. Just before the last doctor left, a miracle happened. Rose twitched. "Doc! Doc, she's not gone!" called one guardian. "Oh, thank god, thank god, Oh, Rose," I muttered, as I took one of her hands in both of mine. my shoulders shook as various doctors made adjustments to Rose's IV. Despite protests, I eased myself into bed with her, gently wrapping her in my arms and burying my face in her hair. "Rose, rose," I cried, the sobs rising in my chest.

I had seen her in pain before, many times. But none of them was anything like this. This was without a doubt my greatest fear. 'You should have been there; you shouldn't have let her go alone.' I thought to myself, letting my tears flow freely, soaking the blankets. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guardians back a ways down the hallway, giving us our privacy.

I pressed my face deeper into her hair, my eyes closing against more tears that threatened to spill over. What if she died? What would happen then...? I couldn't lose her; we had been through so much.

No, no, I couldn't think about it. I was not going to lose her. I could not lose her. She was a fighter, one who never gave up. I stood up, regaining my composure, the earlier fury beginning to course its way through my blood again. It was time to seek out my revenge, and it was going to be painful for every strigoy responsible or not for what they did to my wife.

: I leaned down, kissing rose's forehead. "I'll be back," I promised her, not knowing if she could hear me or not. With one fluid motion, I swiped my hand across my face, clearing any last tears that lingered in my eyes as I walked out the door, the guardians in front of it giving me curious looks.

I needed to tell someone where I was going, just in case. In case something happened to me or to rose. But I needed to tell someone who wouldn't try and stop me either. There was one person who fit that description, someone who was about as reckless and love-struck as I was. "Adrian, don't ask questions." I said into the phone. Just listen to me. I'm going to find the strigoy who did this. If you don't hear from me for a while, something probably happened to me. If anything changes with rose's status, you alert me. Don't tell anyone where I went; I don't need the entire guardian force following me. This is my battle and mine alone."

"Are you crazy?" Adrian sounded like he too had been to see rose. I could tell it in his voice. "No," I replied. "I'm vengeful. I'm serious, Ivashkov, you can't tell anyone!" "Russian warlord," the moroi replied, exhaling. "You can't just go out and..." "I can," I hissed, keeping my voice low as I passed a grieving family. "I can, and I will." "What about your daughter?" His words were like a mental slap in the face.

"I! Have! To do this." I pressed on. I couldn't let anything stop me. "Victoria's safe with you and sidney and I know she will have plenty of people to take care of her if… if…" I took a deep breath. "Anyway, that's where things stand. Just keep quiet and keep me updated. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow at the latest, something happened." I hung up the phone, not wanting to give him more time to argue, and continued walking.

"Dimitri, Dimitri!" Mia rinaldi came tearing down the hall. "I heard about..." I cut her off. "Down past me and to the left. Tell the guardians I let you in," I said briskly, moving past her. Moments later, I was headed down in an elevator and out the door.

The car tore out of the parking lot at breakneck speeds as I barged my way through traffic, forgetting that the roads were still icy. I was in no mood to play "good guy." I hopped onto the freeway, vowing to kill each and every strigoi who had fuck with rose.

It seemed like minutes later that I reached the outskirts of Seattle. I had been driving for several hours, not stopping. Using resources, I had been told where the main threat was. The group had moved after Roza's attack, which didn't honestly seem possible, but I had learned not to underestimate the strigoi in question. They were ruthless monsters.

The roads hadn't gotten any better, in fact, they seemed worse as I pushed the car to 75. My eyes were growing heavy, which wasn't common for me. Usually I could drive longer. It's been a long day, a voice in my mind said. That wasn't a complete lie, but I refused to believe it. I wasn't going to stop and rest when Rose's life was on the line.

I jerked as I came close to killing yet another innocent driver. I swore in my native tongue, pulling the wheel to one side, receiving some pretty rude gestures in the process.

With an exasperated sigh, I turned and headed toward the nearest McDonalds. I pulled into the parking lot, buttoning my duster as I killed the engine. As I opened my door to step out, a woman blocked my path.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Dimitri, Dimitri." A tall attractive woman stood before me, grinning from ear to ear. "It's just so lovely to see your face again. It has been too long, way too long. Here, you seem tired and stressed. Let me buy you some dinner."

I looked up into the face that I knew all too well. "Kyly," I said, glancing around nervously. "You remembered," She crooned, running a finger under my chin. "You haven't changed a bit, Dimka."

I fought back the urge to back away from her touch. I had nowhere to go, and she knew it. I had never been cornered by a strigoi before, and that worried me. Kyley noticed my hesitation. "Come now, dimka," she purred, leaning closer to me. "Why not join me for dinner?"

She was so close that I could see the individual threads in the matching dress and coat set she wore. She was an attractive woman, but not quite my type. I vaguely remembered her from golina's band of strigoi back in novasabursk.

My heart raced as I sized up my options. I was still seat belted in, about to unbuckle before Kyly turned up. She was within stake shot, but I couldn't reach my weapon without drawing her attention to my movements.

She knew I was in no place to run. In a split second she was on my lap, straddling my knees. "Oh, dimka," Her lips were at my neck now. I had an idea of what was coming. "If you won't allow me to buy you dinner, I'm sure you won't mind if you buy mine." As she said this, her fangs broke the skin of my neck.

There was pain, but then there was bliss. From the moment Kyly's fangs bit into me, I felt light, free. All thoughts disappeared. Her bite was twice as good as the best heroine, four times as good as the best sex. A moan of longing escaped my lips as she drank from me, her hands running up and down my shoulders. Heaven was the front seat of that car, and I didn't want to leave.

I was so high on the feeling that I didn't even protest as she unbuckled me from the driver's seat and carry me to the back. She sat me in the back seat and replaced me in the front. Turning the key in the ignition we sped away.

"Dimitri," she said as we drove. "Mmhuh," I murmured eyes half-closed. "Can I have your phone, please?"

"My... my... my um... my phone? no. no. rose." ""Rose is fine, relax dimka, and just let me see your phone." She was staring right at me with those eyes, strigoy eyes. But the endorphins and compulsion combined, I could not resist. As it left my grip the ringtone sounded. "Hello." Kily said into the phone. "Who is this, where's belikov" I had good enough hearing to hear the person on the other line, and through my high I could tell it was Adrian. "Who's this? And who's that? I just found this phone in a parking lot, I'm sorry." "You what?" Adrian's voice rose. "It was just in the middle of a space, I don't know what to tell you." "Oh my god, oh my god, Belikov would never just leave his phone. Something must have happened where did you find it?" In response, she used her strigoy strength to break the phone into multiple pieces and fling it out her open window.

I attempted to sit up, eyes wide. "Lay back, Dimitri," I couldn't resist her compulsion. "We're almost there."

I couldn't tell how long we drove, or where we ended up. After another bite, I found myself in what looked like a penthouse suite.

As I came round, a figure approached me. "He awakens." Kyly's voice broke through my high. "Where am I?" I asked, blinking.

"You're in your own private suite," Kyly murmured, approaching me. "You'll have everything you could ever need," she continued, setting a bag on the table. "All entertainment, all clothing, all food will be provided for you." "Why have you brought me here," I asked, the words not quite coming out like I wanted them too. "We want you back, Dimka." Kyly tilted my chin up as she let her fangs graze my neck. I couldn't help the shiver that coursed through my body. "You like that, Dimitri?' she asked, her fingers exploring the skin of my arm. A rational part of my mind all be it small, told me this was wrong; the absolute definition of a blood whore, but oh, how I wanted that bite. I needed that bite.

Kyly could tell my needs, too. She continued her teasing, my reactions not under my control. "Your roza can't do this, can she," Kyly inquired, moving onto my lap. Her body pushed me back into the sofa. "No," I admitted, vaguely aware of her close proximity. "Why have that cheap dhampir, when you could be re-awakened, Dimitri. You can stay with me." She allowed her fangs to run across my neck again.

"I can't..." I began, but stopped. What if I could, there was a certain thrill when a strigoi bit someone, as sick as it was. They saw a lot more than the average human dhampir or moroi; shadows meant nothing to them. "You could, Dimitri," Kyly's lips pressed against my neck. God, it did feel good. I grunted with longing. "Hmmm." Kyly's red eyes bore into my brown ones. "Or, instead of turning you," she continued, her voice becoming a seductive purr, "I'll make you into my own personal feeder. I know how much you love my bites..." As she uttered those last words, her fangs broke my skin, sending me into bliss once more.

I found myself in Rose's hospital room, dressed in the same clothes I was a few days ago, blue jeans, shirt, boots and my duster. The bed was just visible behind me. "Thank god!" I knew that voice. Adrian stepped into view, obvious relief on his face. Was this a dream? I wondered. Perhaps it was the high from Kyly's last bite. "Someone said they found your phone," Adrian continued, "In the parking..." he stopped, looking up at me. "Dimitri? What's that?" He pointed to my neck. "What are you talking about, ivashkov..." I placed one hand against my throat, my fingers slick with blood. "Who is it, Russian warlord," Adrian looked frantic. "Kyly," I managed, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was becoming the absolute image of a blood whore. "Where are you, Dimitri, where-"

I shook my head as images flashed through my mind, Kyly straddling me, telling me how much she loved me as she moved above me, her lips tracing patterns across my skin as I begged her for that bite. Blood whore material. I had let her feed from me. She had taken advantage of me, and I had let her.

"Belikov." Adrian sounded frantic. "Belikov, you need to tell me where you are!" The images began to fade. "Adrian! What's happening?' I asked. "You're being woken up."

I felt a pair of lips pressed against my own. "Roza," I murmured, still half-asleep. "Close, but not quite." Kyly came into focus as she slipped into the huge king-sized bed, her body pressing against my own.

I tried to push her away, the realizations still fresh in my mind. But then she bit me again, and I relaxed in to the mattress. "There we go. Dimitri don't try to fight this, we both know you enjoy it. Rose can't give you everything I can. I can give you what she can and so much more."

I said something unintelligible as her fingers explored near my waistband. "Stay with me, dimka," she murmured. "Let me keep you as mine." The next few hours passed in a blur. When it came time for Kyly to leave, she dressed, moving off of my endorphin-pumped body. "You be good, Dimitri," she said, "And I'll see you later."

My world turned into Kyly, Kyly and more Kyly. Whenever she wasn't around, the TV was my company, half the programs not connecting with me. Sometimes, I'd doze, and just flat out sleep. The blood loss was starting to take its toll on my body.

Days were blending together now. My life was turning into Kyly. Blood, sex, and Kyly. Sleep and endorphins. Lots of sleep and endorphins. I drifted for an unknown length of time. Was it day, was it night? I didn't know. All I knew was the high life that I lived in, and it was perfectly ok with me.

I was floating; at least, that's what it seemed like. A disjointed voice was calling my name. Was that lissa? What the hell happened!

Duty had started out as normal as any other day. I had left Dimitri and Victoria to their own devices, putting all trust in my Russian god to keep our daughter out of harm's way. Lissa wanted a shopping day, so I tagged along as her guardian and friend. If something else happened, I couldn't remember.

"Roza..." Dimitri had to be somewhere around, because his voice was clear as day. He sounded like he was going to cry. Did I hurt him? I hated hearing the pain in his voice. It tore at my insides.

I opened my eyes to the harsh light of a hospital room. "Little dhampir," I knew that voice. Adrian's tired green eyes peered down at me. "Sage," he whispered, "She's awake."

A bleary-eyed Sydney emerged from somewhere I couldn't see. "Oh, thank god," she gasped, hand over her heart. "Does Dimitri know?" Adrian shot her an "I'll tell you later" look. "Di-Dimitri?" I rasped. "Where... am. I... where... Dimitri..."

You're in the hospital," Sydney said gently, moving to stand beside Adrian. "Wha happened," I winced as I took a breath. Hell wasn't even an accurate description of the pain I felt. Adrian paused. "You were..." He stopped as Lissa entered the room. "Rose!" She hurried over to my bed, taking one of my hands, being careful not to disturb the tubes I felt running from it. "Oh, god, rose, I'm so sorry!" Lissa burst into tears as she stared at me. "Sokay, liss," I said, frowning. What the hell was going on?

"Rose." Lissa began. I looked up at her and saw the pain in her face. "You were attacked by a group of strigoy going for Dimitri." Dimitri!" I exclaimed "Is he ok? Where is he?" My eyes were on lissa, who looked around questioningly at the others. I momentarily dismissed the questioning looks, she didn't always know where he was and I understood that. "Dimitri's not here at the moment, but he'll be back." Adrian replied. "Sage, Dragomir, we need to talk. Outside. Now." Adrian motioned to the door. Perplexed, I watched my friends silently leave the room.

Adrian retreated, Sydney and Lissa in toe. He left the door ajar. "Guys, he's been captured." "What? No way! He just went for lunch, right?" Adrian stopped. "No, he made me swear not to tell but... he's gone for revenge and. and he's been..." "He's been what, sweetheart?" "He's been. Captured and... And... I can't say what I saw." "Adrian... tell us. Please, we need to know..." "Sage... he's. He's a blood whore..." I sprung out of bed, triggering alarm after alarm as tubes and wires were ripped from my body. "Rose, what are you doing?" Lissa came hurrying back inside. "Dimitri! We have to... have to..." Have tears were falling down my cheeks. Ignoring all the pain, I rushed toward lissa. "He... oh god, oh god... Dimitri, lissa, I have to... have to go!"

"Rose!" My mom came hurrying around the corner. "You, young lady, need to get back to bed." "Mom, I can't, I can't..." "Bed, rose." Mom didn't take no for an answer. She steered me back to bed, not leaving until I was settled.

Moving hurt like a bitch, and I was paying for it now. But Dimitri. Oh my god Dimitri. "Come on guys let's bring this conversation elsewhere." said Adrian. "No! Adrian! Wait!" But they were disappearing down the hall now without another word.

"Ivashkov!" I yelled after Adrian's retreating form. "Ivashkov, get your ass back here!" "Rosemarie hathaway!" mom scolded. "You are in a hospital! Think about your language!"

"I don't give a damn about my language. Dimitri is... Dimitri is...!" I burst into fresh tears. "Relax," said my mom gently. "You need to take it easy here. The guardians will work out the strigoy problem."

"Mom! You don't understand!" I cried. "Dimitri is a blood..."

"Dimitri is a what?" My mom looked down at me, now genuinely confused. But I couldn't get myself to say it; it was too... too... awful.

"A... a blood. Wh-wh..." "Rose!" mom looked astonished. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes! Yes mom yes I am!" Suddenly my mom turned around, storming out of my room. "Ivashkov" her voice raised to a near scream. "What did you tell my daughter? What lies are you feeding to her? This is not time to play games and you should know it!"

"I'm not playing games!" Adrian protested as he was dragged back into my room by his shirt collar. "Mrs. H, I saw it! In a spirit dream. Russian warlord, uh, Belikov, Guardian belikov had marks all over his neck, and some were fresh!"

"Prove it!" mom spat, twisting Adrian's collar. "I swear, if you're lying, ivashkov..."

"Ok, ok. Let me try something. I'm not sure if it'll work, but I've had this idea for a while." Crossing to My bedside, Adrian picked up a picture lying on her bedside table. The photo was of her and Dimitri and Victoria, but the frame was silver. Taking the photo out and setting it down carefully. He began to infuse spirit into the metal. More specifically, he tried for the first time to transform the images of the dream into the object in his hand.

Mom watched with a mixture of fascination and wonder. Finally, Adrian held the frame out for all to see. My eyes locked onto the image of Dimitri. "His neck, little Dhampir," Adrian murmured, bringing the photo frame closer to me. Sure enough, bite mark after bite mark marred my Russian god's perfect skin. "Dimka! No! No!" Fresh tears began to fall from my eyes. Mom took the photo from Adrian, her expression stunned.

"Oh god, oh god, no!" my breathing became more shallow. "Rose? Rose, you need to calm down." Adrian's voice was frantic. "Breathe, rose. Breathe." "Dimitri! My Dimitri!" The heart monitor was going haywire. "Rose, please, calm down!" Adrian looked from me to mom and back again. "God, god, Dimitri! Dimitri, no! No! Noooooooooo!" A shrill "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" is the last thing I hear.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I ran into the room. Rose's heart monitors normalizing as I spoke. "We're good sage." Said Adrian. Rose just had a little panic attack after seeing what happened to Dimitri. I was able to infuse silver with the contents of my dream to prove it was the real deal." Wow, didn't know you could do that." I said, momentarily in awe. "Well I can. But now, I think we need to get moving. We're wasting precious time here and Dimitri needs our help. Come on guys, let's move on out." Adrian started towards the door, signaling the rest of us to follow.

"Where are you going?" Rose's mom blocked the doorway, hands on hips. "To rescue belikov," Adrian said. "And who's all going with you?" "That would be me." Eddie Castile stepped into the room. "I'll be following Lissa Christian, adrian and sydney."

"Are you guys insane? You can't fight a pack of strigoy with one guardian. Let the guardians find him." "And how do you expect them to do that. I'm the only one who has access to him, and the alchemists keep track of all strigoy movements so she Sidney can help track. We got this Mrs. H. You help protect the kids. Let's go guys." Eddy took the lead, pushing passed her and the rest of us followed suit, moving quickly so she wouldn't follow and couldn't protest any longer. Soon enough we were leaving the hospital walls behind.

Days and days passed, and everything within those days was Kyly or TV. Whenever we weren't having sex, we'd just lie on the covers, enjoying each other's company.

Kyly seemed to know everything about me. Each day she'd present me with some treasure or another, from western novels, which I loved almost as much as her, to other things; other adornments to my suite.

Life wasn't bad. In fact, it was heaven. Some part of me kept bringing up a woman from my past, but I couldn't remember who she was and why I cared about her. Kyly never ceased to amaze me.

Sometime later, I sat on the expensive leather couch, nibbling a muffin and waiting for Kyly. The door opened and closed. Strange, I thought, it was awful early for Kyly to show. Nevertheless, I unfolded myself from the couch, making my way toward the figure before I was knocked off my feet by an uppercut to my jaw.

I lay there, looking up at the figure that had knocked me to the ground. I remembered him from somewhere, some old part of my past. But from where? The only memories I had were of Kyly and Kyly alone. Who was this guy? I struggled to recall with no success.

"Well, if it isn't the anti-social god," the man said, yanking me to my feet. "Who are you," I asked, frowning. "You don't remember? I'm the student that your bitch killed?"

I jumped to my feet with speed that surprised me. "Kyly is not a bitch. Who the hell do you honestly think you are?"

"Wow, she's really fucked you up," the man pinned me to the wall. "Not Kyly, you idiot. Does the name rose Hathaway, well, I suppose it would be belikova, ring a bell? Or are you too caught up in your blood whore ways to know your own wife?

"Hathaway... Rose... oh god rose!" Things were flooding back to me now. I was week, but now I remembered. I tried to break free but I couldn't. "Where's rose? What have you done with rose?" the door opened and Kyly walked in. "Mason, my dear, weren't you ever taught not to play with your food?" Her fangs drifted across my neck again and I was back on the clouds, but coherent enough to at least know what was going on.

Mason, mason... The day came back in bits and pieces. "I can't leave him, I can't leave him!" Rose lying protectively over mason's body. "Come on, roza, it's time to go..." I gasped, attempting to fight the blissful haze I was in. "Did he scare you, my darling?" Kyly's lips were at my ear. "I'm oh, so sorry. Mr. ashford gets a bit... anxious."

"Mason. That was his name. I'm so sorry Roza. Roza I love you." I was drifting in and out now. "Roza, Roza, Roza."

As I drifted, I heard mason's last words before he left. "Just wait, belikov, we'll see whose name Rose moans in bed next."

I was too out of it to be angry, although a small part of me wanted to rip mason limb from limb.

I managed to turn my head, catching a glimpse of Mason's figure before he left. "The only name rose's going to be moaning is mine, you sick twisted son of a bitch." Kyly placed a finger over my lips as the door closed. "Now, now, Dimka," she chastised. "Remember your manners." Her lips cut off any of my protests as she took advantage of me once more.

We piled into my car, with me at the wheel of course. I allowed no one to drive my car, no one. Adrian took the passenger's seat next to me, while Christian, Lissa, and eddy piled into the back. I started the ignition and began to drive. "What is your plan?" Eddy asked. "I need to get to a wireless network so I can access the alchemist databases. Strigoy movement from Russia to here would definitely be tracked. Then, Adrian, I'm probably going to need you to do a little dream walking. We're going to need more specific information once we get to a certain point." A few moments later we pulled into a nearby coffee shop. "Give me 20 minutes." I said. You guys grab food, coffee, whatever, you're going to need it. I'm going to see what I can find." I pulled out some cash. "Adrian, get me the usual." He nodded and followed the others to the counter as I sat down at a table, opening my laptop and firing it up.

[I frowned as I searched. "Nothing so far," I murmured to myself. Adrian slipped into a seat next to me. "Find anything?" he asked, lacing his fingers with mine. "Nothing... wait!" I scrolled through the results onscreen. "Adrian, what did you say that strigoi's name was?"

[Adrian screwed up his face, trying to remember. "Kaylee or Kyla or... Kyly! Yeah that's her name. Kyly." "That's it!" I exclaimed. "Ok, ok. Our last report has her in Seattle from a few days ago. That'll be the place to start." I raised my voice "Lissa, Christian, eddy come on, let's go." I stood up; packing away my computer and picking up the cup of coffee Adrian had put on the table for me. We were on our way.

[I slammed my foot down, pushing the car to 85 as we sped through Seattle. "Adrian," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. "We need to see exactly where Dimitri is. Can you find him?" "I can try," Adrian replied, his face set with concentration. "But I never know when he's asleep. Sometimes I think he is, but it's just the endorphins."

[I never really dreamed when sleeping after an endorphin rush, so I was surprised when I found myself standing in a room that looked to be somewhere at Courte. Adrian sat on a comfortable sofa, lounging. "Have a seat belikov, we need to talk and we probably don't have much time." I sat across from him, watching him look at me carefully. "You're a mess." he told me. "You look like you're going through hell. Where are you?" I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to talk about what was happening here. "Where are you?" he repeated with more firmness in his voice than before. "I don't know. We just drove... I don't remember. We're in a house, or apartment, or something, I think." "Dimka, dimka, I have a surprise for you." Kyly's voice interrupted and Adrian began to fade away as quickly as he had come.

["Shit!" Adrian cursed, causing me to swerve. "What!" I had been driving for hours. "He keeps getting woken up and I can't figure where he is!" he ground his hands into his temples. "Any change in his condition?" Lissa asked from the backseat. Adrian shook his head, face pale. "He's... he's..."

["It's impossible to get him for longer than a few minutes," Adrian's change in subject was so evident. "Adrian, how does he look?" Lissa asked again.

["Answer the question, sweetheart," I said gently. With a shrug, Adrian reached for a silver-framed mirror, something that wasn't his reflection appearing in the glass. He turned it toward me. What I saw nearly ended the life of the silver mustang in front of me. I pulled over to get my Barings.

Dimitri looked terrible. Bite marks surrounded his neck, almost making a full circle around it. His brown eyes were gaunt, blood loss evident. Fresh blood covered several spots on his neck from fresher bites. His face was hallow, his cheeks sunken. He looked distant, obviously in another world.

"Dear god," I whispered, passing the mirror to Lissa in the back before driving again.

She let out an audible gasp. "Let me see, let me see. It can't be so bad" Came Christian's voice. Then, "You should see this, eddy." His usual snarky voice was quiet and somber. The mirror went around the car as I drove, before sending the car into silence. I continued speeding down the road as darkness claimed the remainder of the day. We were going to have to stop somewhere soon. To rest, to refuel, and do a little bit deeper investigation.

It was another one of those days. Kyly was lying with me in the spacious king-sized bed with very little clothing between us. "You're beautiful," I murmured against her shoulder. She smiled and kissed me ever-so-gently. "You flatter me, Dimitri," she said lightly, moving to hover above me.

"Kyly..." I hesitated for a second. Something had been bothering me for a few days now. "Rose... she told me strigoi were heartless..." She looked down at me... "Oh, no no no, dimka," she purred. "I have a heart, I swear I do, but just not baby, when it comes to you." She allowed her fangs to brush the skin of my throat. I shivered. "I get so hungry," she continued, "When you say you love me..." Something about those words made me want her more. "You better run dimka. I am a cannibal."

"I can't run from you," I whispered. "You best hush," Kyly's tone was playful. "If you know what's good for you..."

"Whenever you tell me that I'm pretty that's when the hunger really hits me." She purred softly. "You are beautiful." I whispered as she sank her fangs into me one more time and I felt the all familiar rush.

It couldn't be true! Dimitri a blood whore? The concept tore at my heart as I came around. Mom leaned over me. "Rose," she said gently. "Dimitri, he's..." She placed a finger over my lips. "I'm so so sorry," she said, her voice cracking as she sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm really really sorry, rose."

My mom's face came into focus as I fully regained consciousness. "Mom... oh god, mom." I couldn't fight back the tears that flowed down like a river now. I always tried to maintain a strong outer exterior around my mother but I just couldn't. "Where's Lissa?" I croaked, my voice still horse from everything I'd gone through combined with going days not talking. My mother paused for a long moment, as though deciding what to say or how much to tell. "Christian, Lissa, Sidney, adrian and eddy went out to look for Dimitri. We have other guardians following close by out of sight just in case." "They did what? No no no no no. they'll all die!" My heart was racing fast again as the door opened and one of the doctors came in. "We need to stop stressing her out. Here is some medication to keep her relaxed." He injected something into one of my IVs, and slowly I drifted off again.

"Little dhampir!" I knew that voice. "Adrian!" I was in one of his spirit dreams. Surprisingly, I could move. I ran toward him, throwing my arms around him. "Whoa, rose, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. Fresh tears flowed onto his shirt. "Adrian, you... you guys are all going to die!" He looked down at me. "No, we're not. I promise you."

"And if you hang onto me any tighter I think sage will get jealous. He steered me towards a chair and sat down next to me. "Adrian, oh Adrian, tell me you've found him, please. He has to be ok he has to!" "We haven't found him." Adrian pulled out the silver frame. "But there's something you should see." I took it from him and watched as though watching from a TV screen. "Dimitri!" I cried. "No dimka, no!" There were bite marks all over his neck, fresh from recent attack. His face was drained of his usual energy, lined with exhaustion. It was like the strigoy had sapped him of himself and shrunk him down to a shell of the old Dimitri. I dropped the silver screen and it fell to the floor with a clang as I buried my face in Adrian's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably and wondering if I'd ever stop.

"Rose..." Adrian's voice cracked as he watched me. "Rose, it's okay. I promise you. We're going to find him. Sydney has a lead. IT's okay..." He let one hand drift to the small of my back as he held me, murmuring words of comfort. "D-d-d-Dimitri," I sobbed, over and over, unable to get the image of my husband the way he was out of my mind. "He's... he's gone, Adrian. He's gone..." "Don't think like that." Adrian gazed down at me. "We're going to find him. I swear."

"Whoever this is" I gasped, trying to speak between sobs that shook my whole body. "Whoever this is, they're strong. They probably have lots of strigoy working for them and maybe even work for someone else. You guys can't defeat a group like this. It's not possible, and I can't lose all of you. Not after all this. I can't!"

"You're not losing any of us." Adrian sounded so sure of himself. "It's all going to be okay." He held me for a few moments more. Without warning, his image began to fade. "Dammit, sage," he said, sighing. "I'll see you soon, okay?" "Adrian, wait!" but it was too late. I found myself in dreamless sleep once more

"Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!" I was calling his name loudly as he slept beside me. He jumped, eyes flying open. "Damn it sage, what the hell's going on? You interrupted me talking to rose." "Well I need you to go to Dimitri." I said calmly. We turned off the highway and slowed down as we entered the city. "Why? He doesn't know anything more than he told me." "Try him again. It's our only chance." "But... sage." "Come on adrian" I gave him a sideways glare. "All right, all right,"

He concentrated for a moment. "He's not asleep," he said with a frustrated sigh. "How in the hell are we..." Eddie asked, frowning. "Wait, hold on," Adrian pressed his palm against his temple. "His aura's going to be muted," he continued, "Drive sage, drive!"

I was tired. Oh so very tired. I wanted the bite but the blood loss... I was so drained; I didn't think I could lose any more. My eyes closed, longing for sleep to come again, but then I heard the door handle being turned. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Kyly standing over me, eyes red and hungry. "Ah, Dimitri." She leaned down, preparing to pierce my neck again with her fangs. "No." I whispered "Kyly no." My voice was week, and it quavered as I spoke. "I... I can't lose any more blood. I'll die, Kyly. You can't turn me." "But I want you, Dimitri belikov." She said her voice smooth and silky. "I want you to be mine." I relaxed slightly. Now I could work with this, I knew how to manipulate her to give me more time. "And I want to be yours." I lied, speaking with all the seniority I could muster. "But in order to keep me alive we must be careful how much blood gets taken." She paused, and slowly stood. "You're right. Rest up, Dimka. I shall be back later on." She left the room and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Sleep claimed my body again.

"Belikov!" Adrian appeared in front of me, hands on hips. "Good god, how the hell is this happening?" I asked, frowning. "I'm just g like that," Adrian said sarcastically. We were in Rose's hospital room again, but she was nowhere to be seen. Memories of her and I had started coming back to me in bits and pieces. "Belikov, were you even listening?" Adrian's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Uh... uh, no, sorry, what's up?" "Okay, stop!" Adrian stepped toward me. "You need to quit this bullshit. If you want any chance of us finding you, there's got to be some clue. Snap out of it!" He turned me to face him. "Where are you? Give us clues, anything, belikov, ready go!"

"Um, um, uh, um," Adrian grabbed me roughly by the collar. "Dimitri, belikov!" I had never heard Adrian sound so frustrated and it snapped me out of my haze. "Give us something to go on. Anything at all. We don't have all day and neither do you so come on!"

"It's... it's a large estate," I said quietly, "Big gates and..." I couldn't form any thought whatsoever. "Dammit, would you stay with me for longer than ten seconds?" Adrian's hand connected with my jaw. "What the hell was that for, ivashkov?" I growled. "Snap out of your blood whore euphoria, Russian warlord! Your wife is worried about you, and I've sworn to bring you back!"

"I'm not a blood whore." I growled, but I knew he was right. "It's on a major street; I can hear lots of traffic going by." I continued. "I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. That's all I know." I hung my head, feeling defeated. It was a feeling I had gotten rather used to by now.

"A major street?" Adrian sighed. "That narrows it down by... none." "Look, I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's all I got." "Fine, fine, belikov. Just... get the hell off whatever this Kyly bitch has you on."

"I'm trying, Adrian, I really am." The dream began fading away. "Adrian, please try." I wasn't sure how much more I could take of living like this, and I knew that Adrian was my only hope of making it out alone.

"I've found something!" Adrian's exclamation made me swerve into oncoming traffic. "You did?" Eddie asked from the back. Lissa was fast asleep, her head on Christian's shoulder. "Yeah, I did," he said, "But you won't like what I did to do it."

["Jeez. What did you do?" I asked. "Well," he hesitated. "He wasn't giving me anything to go on, just standing there. So I sort of had to give him a little slap in the face. But anyway. He didn't give me much. Just that it's a huge estate on a major road."

["That narrows it down," Eddie scoffed. "That's exactly what I said!" Adrian chimed in. "There are tons of major estates... sage, stop the car!" I obeyed, getting a lot of dirty looks from what traffic was on the access roads. "What's up?" I asked, turning toward him. "He's there," Adrian murmured, "His aura is muted, but he's there. Left turn!"

[I woke to the feeling of a small body in my arms. "Mama," Victoria's tiny hand rested on my cheek. "Oh, sweetheart," I whispered, adjusting so that one arm could wrap around her. "Oh, my baby." Mom sat in a chair beside my bed, watching me. "Rose," she said hesitantly.

I tried to sit up but couldn't. "Damn. Can't this bed just sit me up?" "Hang on, I got it," my mom reached for a controller on my bed, just out of my reach. She pressed a button and the bed moved higher. "Oops sorry, not that one." She put it back to the height it was and then tried another. This time the back of the bed moved upward, sitting me up just slightly. "Keep going, keep going, ok that's good. Stop." She set down the remote, still looking at me strange, but my eyes were on my little girl. "Hey! I've missed you!" I gave her a little kiss, watching her smile up at me.

I felt a bit of normalcy return. I could hold my little girl again, which was something. Mom kept watching me with that skeptical look, each time I showed Victoria affection. After a few minutes, she moved toward the door. "No," I said hoarsely. She turned around. "Come again?" she asked. "Don't go, mom... please?"

My mom paused at the door. "I have a meeting with Hans." she said. "No, I want you to stay." I protested. She stood there for another long moment before turning around and reseating herself at my bedside. "Ok, I can stay for a little while longer." "Thanks, mom." I said. She had stopped looking at me weird and was now watching Victoria and I almost wistfully. "Why the faraway look?" I asked, for it did look like she was watching as though in another world. My mom sighed, sounding sad, something I don't think I'd ever heard before. "Don't let go of the time you've got with Victoria." she said. "I wish I had allowed myself more time with you."

"You did what you had to do," I murmured, "You wanted to be a guardian." "But, it's not any excuse for abandoning your own daughter." Mom sounded like she was about to cry, which wasn't normal.

I fell silent, slightly astounded. My mother sounded like she was about to cry. Janine Hathaway never cried. I tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words. Never in my life had I ever comforted my mom.

\"Mom, I..." Everything that I could have said sounded wrong. "No, it's... its fine." She reached for a tissue, wiping a stray tear from her eye. I shifted Victoria to one side. "Mom... I held my arms out as best I could with what limited motility I had. She hesitated, but finally stood, leaning down so that her chin rested on my shoulder. "Mom..." She took a breath, but didn't say another word, silent tears falling onto the thin fabric of my hospital gown. "I'm so sorry," she managed. "Oh god rose, I'm so sorry..."

[\'damn,' I thought, what the hell is going on. "Look, I'm going to have to do the same thing soon." I told her. "I already am. Working part-time now, and then putting her in school when she's old enough so I can work. It's what we have to do. We can only do so much."

["But rose, I didn't have to... do things the way I did... and you know it..." It was true. She had been hostile, but our relationship had shifted some. "Mom, it's okay, really." "Look, it's not just that." Mom sat on the edge of my bed, hesitantly placing one hand over mine. "I'm sorry about everything. What happened here...? Dimitri... everything."

"Mom," I said, still wondering where on earth this was all coming from. "Relax. Its ok." she still looked close to tears, and it was starting to freak me out a little. I never knew her to be so... sentimental.

She made to pull away from me, but I just held tighter to her. "Rose," she stopped a second. "I just wanted to tell you that. That I love you." Now I began to cry, with the realization that my mom actually loved me and cared about me. "I love you too, mom," I said through tears of joy, "I love you too."

"But Dimka," Kyly murmured, "You look rested enough." It was day two without a bite, and I hated every minute of it. I wanted the bite, oh, so badly, but I knew Adrian was right; I couldn't afford to be on Kyly's endorphins any longer. "I just..." I attempted to put on scared. "I don't want to die, Kyly."

"Do you honestly think I'd kill someone like you?" Her question caught me off guard. "I, I," There was no answer. "Come now, Dimitri. Just a little. You know how much I want you... And I'm sure you were taught that it was rude to keep a girl waiting..."

"Let me take just a little, Dimitri," Kyly's voice became silky smooth. It seemed so... reasonable. I could let her take from me again. What harm would that do? I needed the rush; I wanted her, so so badly. It hurt me to say no. "Just a little, Dimitri. Just a little..."

My heart beat fast as I concentrated on the road ahead. "Right, right, Sidney takes a right!" I slammed on the breaks and turned just in time. "Slow down, we're close. I need to focus." Lissa jolted awake. "What's going on?" "We're real close." Christian told her. "Adrian's using auras to find Dimitri." "There!" Adrian pointed out the window at a humungous mansion of a house. No windows were lit, all lights were out and the shudders were drawn. It almost looked abandoned, but I had a bad feeling about the place. It was definitely occupied. Of course strigoy would live in a place that looked uninhabited because no one would come calling.

"Stop!" A man stepped out in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes, the car's wheels spinning on the slushy roads. "Holy shit!" Eddie looked out. "That's mason Ashford!" "But he's dead!" Lissa watched mason approach the car. "Yeah, undead," Adrian murmured as Mason's fist slammed through the wind shield.

"Adrian!" I screamed as shards of glass flew everywhere. My car. I loved this car. But there was no time to think about that. I had to use magic, I had no other choice. Summoning my power, I created a fireball in my cupped hands. Watching as the red flame grew larger I threw it at mason, causing him to jump back just a little. He stared at us all for a long moment, trying to avoid my fire, and then he moved to the back seat. "Ah, if it isn't Christian Ozera . You would make for delectable dinner indeed. After all, I'm sure you'd like to follow in your parents footsteps. They did an honorable deed, and you'd do well to join them." I heard Lissa's scream as mason punched out the window and lifted Christian out harshly with one hand.

"Christian!" Lissa unbuckled her seatbelt, moving toward mason. "Stop, princess," Eddie yelled, "I got this!" Abandoning his stake, he lunged just as mason's fangs sunk into Christian's neck. Christian's struggles subsided as mason drank. Eddie landed a solid kick, causing mason to drop Christian into the snow. "Eddie castile," Mason laughed, blood ringing his lips. "I remember you, in Spokane... so high off a strigoi bite... dead weight." Eddie didn't hesitate. He fought with mason, landing in several blows. Lissa joined the fray, brandishing Eddie's stake. "Lissa!" I wasn't sure what she was doing. "Sage, more fire!" Adrian must have caught onto something that I didn't. Nodding, I threw another fireball at mason, distracting him long enough for Lissa to drive the stake through his heart.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks. Christian stirred, causing Lissa to drop the stake again. It fell to the ground with a clang and eddy picked it up, pointing it at mason warily. But mason was standing still as a statue, gazing around. "Wow... what just happened. "Snap out of it" Adrian said with an air of command in his voice. We have to get in there." "We... we what? Kyly! Oh god! You guys are going to fight Kyly to try and save belikov aren't you? Oh god, what have I done." "You can deal with that later. You're a guardian aren't you?" I said to mason. "Come on and do your duty. We need you. Let's go."

I began to lead the group away, and then I stopped and turned to eddy. "Do you have another stake?" "Don't worry about it," Mason said, I know where Kyly stored Dimitri's I'll borrow that one." "Ok good, that works." I said, continuing on. We walked down a long driveway that twisted and turned, branching off into other pathways that lead to other doors to the house. It was a very good thing mason was with us, for I had no idea where I was going and he instantly took the lead. I could tell that he was still astonished by having been turned back, and having been strigoy, but in true guardian fashion he took his job seriously enough to leave his personal difficulties behind.

Mason led us through the gates and to the door. "Adrian," Lissa said. "He needs a glamor. They'll see he's not strigoi. Something for his eyes." Adrian nodded, taking a silver ring out of his pocket. After a few minutes, he handed it to mason. "Wear this." "I just thought of something else," I whispered. "You have to act like your strigoi self. It may be hard, but you need to convince the guards if there any at the front of this thing."

I could see Mason's expression harden. "All right," he said with a sigh, slipping the ring on his finger. "It's solid," Eddie said. "Just. Remember, mase."

He led us through the front door, playing a pretty convincing strigoi. No one questioned him. Christian was still half out of it, which made things work in our favor. Mason would occasionally throw his weight into one of us, threatening to kill us all whenever we passed a guard. As we ascended a stairwell, we came face to face with another strigoi who stood in front of us, arms crossed.

"Where's Kyly," Mason growled. "With that blood whore plaything of hers," he replied. "Let us pass, marlin," Mason shoved into the strigoi with no affect. "You look different, Ashford," the creature said. "Don't know what you're talking about," Mason shot back. "Let us pass before I report you." Marlin let us pass with no question. Mason took us to a vault, quickly arming himself with Dimitri's stake.

Finally, after more twists and turns, we arrived outside a door. "I don't want to die, Kyly," the voice was faint, but obviously Dimitri's. "Just a little, Dimitri, Just a little..." As Mason opened the door opened, a shadow blocked our view, the moan of longing coming from in front of us confirming our claims. We had found Kyly and Dimitri, and it looked like Dimitri was about to be lunch. I gave a heavy sigh. "I... I..." Eddie glanced from me to mason. "She's right, mase, it's hard, yes, but you need too." Mason nodded as we went through the door. Things went

[Kyly's head snapped up. we could see fresh blood as Dimitri lie there, still and unmoving. she spun around and charged at us. Mason and Eddie ran forward to defend in true guardian stile. Christian and I moved forward too, adding our magic into the mix as other strigoy entered the room having heard the commotion.

[Lissa and Adrian stood back a ways, unsure of what to do. "Get belikov!" Eddie grunted as one strigoi got in a hit. Adrian didn't waist time. He ran through the commotion, dodging fists and stakes, pulling Dimitri off the bed. Kyly saw Adrian's retreat, turning toward him. "Oh, no no no, you're not going to get away that easily." She attempted to pull Dimitri's body from Adrian's grasp as her other hand tilted Adrian's chin back. Christian saw Adrian struggling, lobbing a fireball toward Kyly. His aim was a bit off. Instead of hitting Kyly, it singed Adrian's hair, landing on Dimitri's bare shoulder. "Christian!" Lissa's scream alerted him to his mistake. As Kyly lunged, mason came to the rescue, running a stake through her back. Adrian moved away, carrying Dimitri away.

["Go!" eddy told us, "Get out of here. We'll finish them off." "What if you need our help?" Adrian asked. "Go, damn it!" One strigoy lunged for Christian but he deflected it with fire. "Come on, get out of here. We'll follow." This time it was mason's voice shouting over the chaos. Christian and I lead the way, using our magic frequently to defend the group from on-coming strigoy. As we reached the door, it flew open and a new fleet of guardian's flooded in. "We've been following you. We'll finish this. You did well." Hans was at the head of the group, and that comment was to us. "Drive Sidney, drive. Get Dimitri to the hospital now. Fast as you can. We'll be there later on." I quickened my pace, taking the lead now down the winding driveway, following instructions as given.

[Eddie and mason followed close behind. I could see Adrian ahead, Dimitri slung over his shoulder, blood staining the white shirt he wore. "Let me see him." Eddie lifted Dimitri from Adrian's shoulders as we ran for the car., liss

["Hang on!" I said unlocking my door. "There's no way we're all going to fit in this car, especially with the state he's in." I began to rummage around. I could have sworn I had some food in here somewhere. "He needs to eat something and regain some strength." I said. From not far away, I heard him let out a soft groan. I began flinging things everywhere, looking for something, anything food related.

["Kyly... Kyly..." "Shhh, Dimitri, Shhh." Lissa was soothing him. "Kyly," he groaned again. "No, It's Lissa, Dimitri. Look at me." "Dammit! There's no food. In this godforsaken car!" "Take the van," Eddie tossed me a set of keys. "There. They bought like five, and honse told me to take one." I nodded. "Grab him and go. We'll stop somewhere." Mason had Dimitri now, the man's groans of "Kyly, Kyly..." following us as we situated ourselves in the spacious guardian van.

[I sped away, tires squealing on the pavement. It was going to take a while to get back to the hospital, and we were running on little time. "Everything ok back there?" I asked as I reached the highway. "Kyly..." Dimitri said again from the back. "Ok for now." Mason replied. "But I don't know for how long." I swore, putting the petal to the floor.

["Just a little..." Her compulsion washed over me. "Just a little..." I nodded. Her fangs pierced my skin, the bliss I wanted coming back to me after so long. Something warm trailed across my shoulder. Maybe Kyly and I were outside, I thought. "Kyly," I opened my eyes. "No, Dimitri, its Lissa..." Who the hell was Lissa? I wondered. "There's no food in this damn car!" Where was I? "Kyly..." Where was she? Someone lifted me, laying me across a seat in a car. Was I being kidnapped? If so, how come Kyly wasn't here?

[We started to move "No, no, Kyly!" I said. "Dimitri, let me see your phone." I heard her say. "Dimitri! Dimitri! It's Lissa!" But I only saw and heard Kyly as she drove me to her strigoy haven.

["He's not responding." Someone lifted my head. "Drink, Dimitri," That same voice. "Drink... its okay, just drink..." "Kyly..." I couldn't figure out who the hell had my head in her lap, whose hands held a cup to my lips. "Drink." I was thirsty, so I obeyed. Maybe Kyly was moving me. Whatever she had planned, I knew it was my best interest. Kyly knew what she was doing.

[The liquid was cold and refreshing. but I was so tired. tired, confused, and scared. Kyly. Where was Kyly? Where was I? I drifted in and out of sleep as people moved about me, talking quietly but franticly. What had happened? I had absolutely no idea.

["No, Dimitri, no, doesn't sleep." I groaned. I wanted to sleep. I wanted Kyly. I needed Kyly. "Russian warlord, don't sleep." Another pair of hands held something else against my lips. "Eat. It's okay, just eat. Sage, how far are we." "Still a few hours. Keep him from sleeping. That's the last thing we need. Mason, make sure he eats something. Adrian, let rose know... she'll be worried sick. "I drifted

["Rose." I groaned. It was the only word that made sense. "Roza." I smelled food. I tasted it too, sort of. My motions were as though on autopilot. "Rose. We have him. We have Dimitri and we're on our way back. It'll be a couple hours." There was a pause. "Rose." I said again. "Not good. He's in rough shape. We're moving as fast as we can." another pause. "Ok. I'll keep you updated. See you soon."

["Rose..." "Hush." It was that same voice. "Its okay, Dimitri. Eat. Just eat. You'll see your rose. I promise." I couldn't stop the single tear that traced down my cheek. Nothing made sense, and I hated not knowing. "Roza..." I couldn't help but drift, being woken when someone called my name. As I drifted, I felt sets of hands prodding me all over, fast voices. And then I heard no more

[I sat straight up in bed now. My mom and Victoria had left. I was the only one in the room, and I was staring at my cellphone, waiting for it to ring. I prayed for another update from Sidney. Anything at all. It had been quite some time since she'd called, where were they? Suddenly the door opened and I saw a crowd of people around something. I could hear something moving on wheels. "There you go, to the left of her. Good. Stop." It was Sidney's voice. I looked to the left and gasped, the sight was heart wrenching. They were moving a bed into my room. Someone was lying there. They had a few burns, lots of bruises, and bite marks all over their neck. They were almost recognizable, they're face showing exhaustion and abuse and defeat. "God. Oh my god. Dimitri! Oh my god."

[I didn't dare move, watching as they hooked him to machine after machine. "Don't move, rose," Lissa came to my bedside. "Just stay there. Don't come toward him."

["Lissa! What happened? I knew it was bad but I had no idea... it's so much worse in person. "Rose." she said turning towards me. "He'll be ok." "Rose. Rose. Rose." came Dimitri's voice again. "Dimitri, I'm here. I could feel my eyes brim with tears.

["Rose…rose, rose..." Ignoring Lissa's instructions, I moved out of bed toward Dimitri, looking down into his face. Not even Adrian's dream images prepared me for seeing him lying in that bed, his hands twitching, and eyes glassy.

[I moved carefully, trying not to hurt myself or put myself in my own pain. Gently, so as not to move any of the wires or connections, I took him into my arms. "Dimka, dimka." I whispered, tears flowing freely now.

[He turned his head. "R-roza... roza..." His eyes didn't quite meet mine. "Yes, Dimitri, sweetheart, yes..." "Rose, don't..." Adrian appeared in the doorway. "Adrian, d-don't." "Roza... Roza..." He was crying too, his shoulders shaking. "Kyly... Kyly..." I didn't know who this Kyly was, and it wasn't bothering me. All that I cared about was the man in my arms. "Dimitri... Dimitri..."

[I held him close, ignoring my own pain, ignoring all the tubes and wires and monitors. "No, Roza, don't let Kyly see you! Roza! Roza! No!" I stood there comforting him. I didn't even care that there were a million people in the room. To me, there was only Dimitri.

["She's going to... she's going to..." "Dimitri, hey, look at me." I tilted his chin up. "Dimitri, you're safe. No's going to hurt you. No's here. It's just you and me." "Kyly... she'll she's going to..." "You're okay... you're okay..." I leaned down, my lips gently pressing against his as I held him to me.

[He pushed me away, a look of fear in his eyes. It wasn't a strong push; he didn't have a lot of strength still. But I understood. He thought I was Kyly, whoever she was. He still hadn't quite came around. ""I laid him carefully back down. "I love you, dimka." I whispered, moving back to my bed.

["Don't..." "Roza... roza, where did you..." I frowned. "I'm right beside you, I promise." "Come. Come back..." Now, how was this possible? He thought I was someone else, and yet... He wanted me back with him. "He needs sleep," A doctor came in just as I got up again. "And so do you." medication was injected into both of our IV"s, sleep claiming me in a matter of seconds.

[My eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the room. Things were humming, beeping, what was going on? I tried to move but it hurt, and I let a small moan of pain escape. "Dimitri, you're ok." It was rose. I looked around. We were in a room. I recognized it as rose's hospital room. With a jolt I realized I was in the hospital too. "Where's Kyly. Rose? Rose!" I was so utterly confused, and gripped with fear. Where was Kyly? What if she found us like this? And rose. I had betrayed her. Knowing the kinds of things I did with Kyly she'd hate me. I had become a bloodwhore after all.

["Dimitri?" Rose sounded concerned. "Who's Kyly?" "Kyly... Kyly," I shook my head, closing my eyes against an on slot of tears. Rose was at my side in an instant. "Dimitri?" She gently ran her fingers over the skin of my neck. "Did she do this to you?"

[I shivered as rose's gentle hands brushed across my neck where I'd been bitten so many times. I was afraid to answer her, afraid of how she'd react. My body shook with sobs as I looked up at her from half closed eyes. "Dimitri, please. You can tell me. She Reached out her arms to me, but I moved away best I could. I was a bloodwhore. It was hitting me now. No one should even be near me.

["She... she..." I wasn't worthy of her affections. "Dimitri, tell me," Rose's eyes met mine. "I let her... I let her do..." I couldn't even finish the thought. It was too horrible. "Tell me," Rose kept her gaze locked with mine. "Dimitri... Dimitri, did she... did she have sex with you?" The question hit me like a ton of bricks, square in the chest. "Couldn't stop her... she... she..." I was rambling now, and rose wasn't moving away.

["She... She... Yes... she did. I'm sorry, rose." I saw a glint of anger flash in her eyes and that's all it took to push me over the edge. I closed my eyes, still sobbing. "Where! Is! She!" Rose's angry voice came sharp, cutting at me like a knife. She was mad, very mad. "Where is she?" Rose repeated. "Tell me where she is and I will rip her to bits." it didn't occur to me that she was angry with Kyly. I assumed she'd be angry at me and interpreted her anger as such.

["Please, don't be mad, rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "Dimitri, tell me where she is." Rose's voice became low. "Rose, I'm sorry... I betrayed you... I'm sorry!" She took a breath to calm herself, placing a tentative hand over mind. "You think I'm mad at you, don't you?" she asked.

You are!" My voice was breaking as I talked. "I know you are. You are. And you should be. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry rose." "Stop, Dimitri stop. "I'm not mad at you. But I will be if you don't tell me where she is." I still hadn't registered her words. All I heard was that she would be mad. "Where is she?" Rose took my hand, squeezing it gently, looking down at me, her expression softening ever just slightly.

["Dimitri belikov. I'm not mad at you. Listen to me! Listen!" All I heard was the word mad. "You are, I betrayed you, roza! I betrayed you..." Suddenly, the door opened. "Belikova! Step away from him!" Honse came in followed by several more guardians. "We're taking him for questioning." I began trembling. "Shove off, honse," Rose said, her arms sheltering me. "Belikova! Move away!" Honse began to pry rose off of me. "Hands off my daughter!" Geenene Hathaway came charging through the doorway, decking honse with a kick to the knee. "What right do you have to be manhandling my daughter! Leave her be!"

[I was visibly shaking now. Rose let go of my hand, spinning around to face them, arms extended so they could not walk around her to get to me. "Both of you!" she was practically shouting. All this tenseness was scaring me more and more. "Both of you look at him. does it look like he's in any shape for questioning. He just woke up. He's traumatized. Emotionally destroyed. I am not going to allow him to hurt any more, and that's what you'd be doing by interrogating him and making him relive his experience." She turned back around. "Now excuse me while I pick up after the destruction you guys caused. Go! Now!" She took my hand again. "Dimitri, it's ok."

[She sat back down beside me, her free hand absentmindedly pressing against her left side. "a-are y-you h-hurt," I managed. "Don't you worry about me," she said gently. "Come here. Tell me what happened. You're okay. Just tell me what happened."

[I was fuming, but I changed my expression by choice so as not to look like I was about to kill someone. I didn't need to scare Dimitri more than he already was. I pulled him into my arms, "its ok, and its ok." I told him. He was still shaking and every single movement seemed to frighten him. "Look at me. Listen. I love you. No matter what happened. So you can tell me."

["She... she..." His words were muffled by my shoulder. "I couldn't stop her, roza... I couldn't... she... The bite... and..." "Shhh, you're all right. You're okay. She'll never hurt you again." "I know... I know what you went through... in Russia..." He shook in my arms. "Oh, no no, Dimitri. No," I thought I was about to cry myself. He was so fragile, and I was going to have to pick up the pieces, thanks to that bitch Kyly.

["Never mind." I told him. "You don't have to explain right now. "She... she... she..." "Dimitri it's ok." She made me forget you. She made me forget who you were."

[I bit my tongue against curse words that would probably get me kicked ou. "I. I. I almost... almost d-d-did..." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. An ache in my ribs protested at his hold, but I didn't dare tell him to loosen up. He needed support, and I planned on giving it to him.

["Dimitri belikov, not another word." I said it gently, but my voice said that it was final. "You just need to relax. I'll be right here." I began to make my way back to my bed. "No, no, don't leave." "I won't be far." I got back into my bed. "See, I'm right here."

["Too far... too far..." I frowned. I knew I couldn't possibly squeeze into that bed with him, and standing for so long like that was killing me now. I fumbled for a call button. "This may sound like an odd request," I said into the microphone. "But, can we get another bigger bed in here?"

["A bigger bed?" came a voice from a speaker somewhere in the room. "Rose," the voice laughed. "Sorry to say it but that sounds so wrong." "Shove it, Castle. Just get us the damn bed." "That's going to take a lot of rearranging." "I don't care. Do it." "Ok ok, give me a few minutes."

["Roza... come back..." I sighed to myself, wincing as I swung myself up to my feet, slowly moving over to his bedside. Finding a chair, I pulled it as close as possible, resting my chin on his pillow. "Right here, comrade, right here."

[Both of us looked up, startled as the door opened. There stood eddy, maneuvering a much larger bed into the doorway. Standing next to him stood someone I recognized. I blinked, confused. This couldn't be. How was this even possible. Beside me, Dimitri was trembling, clearly afraid. "Mason Ashford?" I asked tentatively.

"Hathaway, don't run away," Mason's voice trembled as he looked at me. Dimitri let out a startled cry, sitting bolt upright in bed. "Easy, shah." I murmured, one hand gently easing him back down. "You're. It's you!" I looked at him, uncomprehendingly.

"How is this even possible?" I asked, staring at him wide-eyed. "Long story. I was turned strigoy, and then turned back by Lissa." I cut him off. "You were what?" I tried not to let my voice rise for Dimitri's sake, but it was almost impossible. "Roza, be careful. Be careful." pieces were coming together now. "You were there weren't you? You worked for her. For this... Kyly." Dimitri shuddered. Mason nodded sadly. "Are we going to move this thing in here or are we just going to take up the doorway?" Asked eddy, who had been silent this whole time.

"Kyly! Kyly!" Dimitri's voice rose. "Kyly!" "Move it in, mase, Eddie," I said, pulling Dimitri into my lap as best I could. "Hush, Dimka, hush," I murmured into his shoulder. "He's not going to hurt you. He's not going to hurt you." "I'm sorry," Mason said, shoving the bed through the door. Dimitri still whimpered "Kyly, Kyly..." as they worked." "You didn't do it, mase," I replied. "He's just been through a lot." "I know," Mason regarded me with pain in his eyes. "I know. Believe me."

They worked quickly while I attempted to comfort Dimitri. "You're ok, no one will hurt you. I promise. "He's here. He's going to tell her. She's going to find us... to find me." No, he won't. She won't. None of that is going to happen." "Sorry, rose. I didn't realize..." "Not you too. Shut up and do your job." "We're done." eddy stood back. "You too continue." The two guardians exited, closing the door behind them with a quiet click.

"Come on, Dimitri," I murmured, "Let me help you..." I managed to position him on the edge of the newer bed, waiting on him to move over. "Roza... Don't go?" "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured, lying beside him, wrapping my arm around him as best I could.

I held him there for a long while, trying to calm him, to get him to relax. He was practically clinging to me now, afraid I would leave, afraid someone was going to hurt him. I wanted to find this Kyly and make her body go up in flames after sticking my stake so far in her chest it came out her back. But not yet. Not now. Dimitri was much more important, and I still wasn't in staking shape.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Dimitri murmured over and over again. "I promise," I looked him in the eye as I spoke. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This Kyly bitch will when I'm done with her. No one does this to my husband. On one." I tilted his chin up, looking at the bite marks still fresh on his neck.

He watched me, cringing as I clenched my jaw. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said again. "No one will." "They. They wanted me for questioning..." he managed. "Which isn't happening," I finished. "You're in no shape for that... I won't allow it."

"Why not? He asked, looking at me fearfully. "I would think you'd want that. I'd think you'd want me questioned, for me to get what I deserve for letting what happen happen, for hurting you. For... for..." his voice trailed off again, tears welling in those eyes I loved so. "Dimka." I leaned in to kiss him. "Why would I want such a thing? You've been through enough, and it was all beyond your control. You don't deserve to be hurt anymore. You didn't deserve any of this in the first place."

"The only one who deserves anything is the bitch who fucked you up in the first place," I said, leaning against him. "She'll get it... I swear it."

"Rose... Rose, roza..." He looked up at me. "I. I liked it... what she did to me..." That statement made me a bit angry, but I knew what he had gone through although I had managed to escape and stake Dimitri; somewhat. He reached up, running his fingers over the marred skin of his neck. "IT's... it's too much to bear," he whispered. "I. I want the bite... roza, I need the bite..." That was typical talk. I knew just how good a strigoi's bite could be.

I pulled his hand away, noticing how badly it shook. "Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri." He watched me. "We're going to get you through this," I murmured, "I promise you." I held his gaze. "I'm going to run this bitch through with a stake and dance around her funeral pyre." He attempted a smile. "That's a start," I said, placing a gentle finger over his lips.

The door opened, bringing mason with it. He carried a tray of food in his hands. "Hey, mase," I said, propping myself up. Dimitri whimpered beside me. "Dimitri, he's not going to hurt you," I soothed. "I bought you guys some food," Mason said, setting the tray down. "Thanks loads," I said with a half-smile. He turned to leave. "Mase?" I asked. "Sup?" "Where's this Kyly bitch? I'm thinking of going strigoi hunting."

"Too late, Belikova," Mason said playfully. "What do you mean," Dimitri asked weakly. "She's dead," Mason replied. "A stake through the back doesn't feel too good."

"Was there anyone else who fucked with my Dimka?" I asked. "I may have roughed him up a little," Mason admitted. "I can't... remember, you know? It's foggy." He rubbed his temples.

"Whose name rose moans in bed next," Dimitri whimpered, burying his face in the pillow. Mason frowned. "It's like... a fuzzy TV screen. You know, but you don't." "You told me," Dimitri said, looking up at mason, "We'll see whose name rose moans in bed next..."

"Did you really say that?" I asked him. "I. I... oh god, did I?" Mason pressed a hand against his forehead. "Did you break my ribs, Mason ashford?" I asked, my voice rising. "Rose, I was a strigoi then..." He began. "You attack me, you put me in here, and then you tell my husband that you were going to have your wicked way with me!" My voice rose with every word, sending Dimitri into another round of trembling. "Shhh, baby," I crooned in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Rose," Mason gazed upon me with fear and remorse in his eyes. "Don't rose me!" I shrieked. "How dare you! How dare you, mason Ashford!" The door opened again, Eddie sweeping into the room. "Mason, I told you I was going to take care of it," Eddie said sternly. "You break my ribs, you fuck with my husband's mind, and you expect me to take this lightly?" Eddie watched me. "Get him out of here, Eddie!" I screamed. "Before he feels what pain he caused to me, and more!"

Dimitri tried to move, to get up, "Ok, ok, I will." I was slightly confused, but I tried to ease him back into bed as mason and eddy left the room. He fought against me. "You want me out of here, so I'll leave. I know you're mad at me, rose. I know you're mad. I'll just... go." "Good lord, no!" comprehension was dawning me. "I was telling mason to leave. Not you. You're fine." I gave up on trying getting him to lie down and took him in my arms. He again tried to resist me but I had to tight a hold. Not tight enough to hurt him but tight enough that he couldn't escape. He was way too weak to go anywhere, and even if he wasn't I still wouldn't want him to go.

"You're mad at me!" he cried. "You are! I knew it!" "No! Oh god no no!" Son of a bitch, I thought. "Dimitri, hey, look at me. Look at me!" He shook his head. 'I'll go... I'll go!" "Dimitri, hey, no, you're not going anywhere! Don't leave."

He was still fighting against me and I still didn't have all my strength back. We were both weaker than normal. Suddenly he broke free and started to make his way off the bed. "Dimitri!" I exclaimed. I was going to follow him, so help me god. "I'll go. You want me to go, I know you do. I'm going. I'm sorry, rose, I really am." He was shaking like a leaf, with the combination of his own fear and lack of strength to move. I didn't think he'd get that far, but yet I also knew he was a fighter, and he would try as hard as he can if he was so determined. I had to do something, and I didn't want to have to restrain him.

He made it to the door, his hand touching the knob before he collapsed. "Dimitri!" Ignoring the pain in my side, I moved over to him, lifting his head up. "Dimitri? Dimitri!" I could feel a pulse, all be it weak. "I need a doctor in here! Doctor! "Limped to the Stop!"

I shouted the last words, positively terrified. "Someone get a doctor! I need a doctor god damn it!" I could hear running footsteps coming towards us. "What happened?" two doctors entered, carefully lifting Dimitri and getting him in bed before going to work. "Does it matter right now?" "Neither of you should be out of bed." "Just shut up and help him." I slid into bed next to him, my patience level dwindling. I wished they'd stop asking questions and help Dimitri.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I shook his shoulder as the doctors worked around him. "Dimitri!" "Clear!" I felt the electricity pulse through Dimitri's body as the doctors shocked his heart.

"Again!" The shock traveled through Dimitri's body once more. His eyes flew open, attempting to push away the doctors. "Let me... let me die..." his voice was weak."Yeah, no!" I turned his chin to face me. "You're not dying, Dimitri belikov! Do you hear me?"

"Mrs. Belikova." said one of the doctors. "Give us space. Let us work." "Space my ass!" I shot back. "Distance is what started this in the first place. I'm not going anywhere." "Clear!" They shocked his heart again and it returned to normal. I was practically hyperventilating. They'd have to shock me soon too if this kept up.

"Save him! Save him!" I was practically screaming. "Don't let him die!" "Sedate her!" someone called from the doorway. "You'll never get anything done!" The next thing I knew, a needle was shot into my arm. The world went black

She was mad at me! I knew it! "Get him out of here, Eddie!" I trembled as she yelled obscenities at the top of her lungs. She had every right to be mad at me, I thought. After everything... After every kiss, after every touch from Kyly, the sex, the bites... Rose shouldn't have stayed by me as long as she had. "I'll go," I said, my tone defeated. "I know you're mad at me... I'll go." "Dimitri, no! I'm not mad..." She was a terrible liar. I managed to climb out of bed, moving toward the door.

The next thing I knew, there were people surrounding me. "Clear!" It hurt. My chest hurt. What were they doing? "Save him! Save him!" Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sedate her! You're not going to get anything done!"

As I fully regained awareness, I saw rose lying beside me, eyes vacant. "Oh, my roza..." I sighed in defeat, looking down into my wife's face.

The door opened just then, revealing genene Hathaway. She looked at me, her eyes showing; sympathy. "Dimitri," she said quietly. "Guardian h-hathaway," I managed, clasping my hands together. "It's all right," she said gently. "I'm not here to question you." "N-no?"

"No, I'm not." She came forward, her arms holding something out to me. "She's been begging to see you all day." My hands shook as I took a blanket-wrapped bundle from Geneene's arms. "Daddy," That smile, that voice. "Oh, my sweet girl," I hugged my daughter to my chest, my face resting in her hair. "Daddy's missed you, Vic... oh, daddy's missed you..."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Victoria's little hand patted my shoulder. "It okay, daddy. It okay." My entire body shook as I held her to me. "Vic... Vic, Vic..." Geneene stood back a ways from the bed. "Geneene... I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway..." She raised one hand. "Geneene, Dimitri. Always." I nodded. "Thank you... oh god, thank you." She turned to the door. "There's someone else who wants to see you, too," she continued. "Come on in, Olina."

"Dimka... oh, my son..." My mother, Olina Belikova, swept into the room, her arms wrapping around me. "Dimka, my boy..." She tilted my chin up. "My poor Dimitri." "Mom..." I pulled her into another hug, burying my face against her chest. "Shhh, Dimitri. You're okay." She came around the other side of the bed, looking down at rose, who was still out. "Oh, roza." She gasped. "I know, mom... I know..." my voice broke on the last word.

"Little Victoria," Olina scooped her from my lap, hugging the little girl close.

I buried my face in my mom's shoulder and sobbed. "I'm sorry. To all of you. Oh Vick, oh mom. I'm so sorry. I… I…" "Shhh." my mom comforted me. "Uh. What's going on?" rose opened her eyes. "Mom… Victoria… Olina! Hay."

"Rose!" Mom leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "How are you, honey?" "I'll be a lot better when I know what the hell I woke too," she groaned, attempting to sit up. "Lie still, rose." Mom gently eased her back onto the bed sheets.

No no no, Olina. I need to talk to you. Alone. Outside or something." I began to tremble. Oh god. Was she going to tell my mom everything she found out? I didn't need more people mad at me. "Don't be mad, mom, don't be mad." I gasped. "I'm not mad." my mom responded, perplexed.

"Are you able to move?" mom leaned down over rose. "It hurts, but... but I'll try." "Please, roza, please," I looked her in the eye. "Please." "Shhh," Rose held my gaze. "You just stay here, I'll be right back. Olina, can I have some help, please?"

Mom gently eased rose to her feet. I clung to her hand for a moment before letting go. "Shhh, comrade," Rose murmured, "I'll be back, promise..." I watched them retreat outside, rose's progress slowed by the wires she was hooked to. Finally, they managed to get all the machines, stands included outside. I winced as the door closed with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Olina helped me outside. No one offered us even a backward glance. "What's wrong, roza?" Olina asked.

"Olina," I threw myself into her arms. I hadn't allowed an actual breakdown around Dimitri, save for my shouting match with mason this morning. That has scared him enough, and I wasn't planning on stressing my badass god out anymore. "Roza. Roza, you're okay..." Olina held me for a moment. "Is he bad?" she asked finally making me look at her. "Oh, god, Olina... I don't know if I can pick up the pieces... she messed him up..." Her brown eyes, so much like Dimitri's peered down at me. "Tell me," she said gently. "What has he told you?"

I gulped. "He said... he said he liked what she did to him... which I mean... he was on the endorphins... I know I shouldn't be thinking too much into this... but... What do I do?" "You're doing all you can," Olina replied. "He needs support, sweetheart. He'll not be the same

"He thinks I'm angry..." Fresh tears fell from my eyes. "Olina, I'm not mad, I'm not mad!" I clung to her like a small child. "I know you aren't," she said gently. "Rose, you're okay, listen to me. Dimitri feels guilty. You know that, right?" I nodded, still sobbing. "Tell me. Had you been taken advantage of by a strigoi, how would you feel?"

"I have," I said quietly. "I remember. Now think of this. That strigoi wasn't dimka, and you two were married. You and Dimitri, that is. How would you feel had that strigoi took advantage of you?"

"Oh god," I shuddered. "I'd feel... feel... terrible... Like I wasn't worthy of Dimitri anymore..." "Maybe that's how he feels," Olina said quietly. "I can bet you that he feels like he betrayed you. And on top of that, he's having to fight a serious addiction."

I gave a small nod. "It's just..." I stopped, unable to form coherent thought. "I just... want to take those past few days away from him." "I think we all do, rose," Olina said, kissing my cheek, "But sometimes we can't. Sometimes we just have to be there when something of this nature happens. It's not under our control, sweetheart. I'm oh so sorry that you have to go through this... especially while you're recovering yourself."

"What can I do?" I asked, voice small. "I need help, Olina... I need help." She drew me into her arms again. "Oh, honey," she murmured, rubbing my back. "Oh, Rosemarie." "I'm scared... I want him back, I want him back!" As I rambled, my voice rose and my breathing accelerated. "Rose, honey, take a deep breath," Olin's voice became concerned. "Here. Let's go back to dimka. Come on." I allowed her to lead me back inside.

"Daddy! Daddy," Victoria pulled on a lock of my hair, grinning impishly. "Oh you little rascal you," I said, propping myself up. "Come here, you." I held my arms out, smiling as her body snuggled into my chest. "I miss you, daddy," she whispered, her head on my shoulder. "I've missed you more," I replied, voice cracking. A single tear ran down my cheek as I held her in my arms.

The door opened just then. I looked up, taking in the sight before me. Rose moved slowly into the room, aided by my mother. She shook from head to toe. "Rose?" I asked, looking from her to mom. "Don't worry about her, Dimka," Mom gently eased rose into bed beside me. "You and I do need to talk, though."

I looked from mom to rose then back again, beginning to tremble. I felt Victoria being removed from my arms. Mom placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I stood up, my knees shaking. "Come on, son," Mom whispered, "You're all right."

Moving the machines outside was hell, but we managed it. By the time we got outside in the hallway, I was out of breath, sweat appearing on my brow. Mom placed her hands on my shoulders, looking at me. "Tell me what happened," she asked quietly, her eyes meeting mine.

I clenched my jaw as my lip began to tremble. It was cowardly of me to cry, but I felt so; weak. "Mom, I..." Something cracked inside me then and it all came spilling forth. I told her everything. The phone call about rose, how good Kyly's bite was; how electrifying her skin felt on mine, everything she had ever told me. My entire body trembled as I relived what I could, my fingers absentmindedly tracing the skin of my neck where the bite marks still shown like ugly reminders. Mom didn't say a word as I spoke. "I'm. I'm a blood whore," I said dejectedly. "I'm not... I'm not... Rose shouldn't love me, mom... I'm trash..."

"You're not trash, don't say that about yourself." "I am!" my voice rose. "She shouldn't... she shouldn't love me... not anymore!"

"Dimka, My sol nyshka moyo." her voice was soothing. "You are strong. You will get through this. You have a wife and child who love you. You have family and friends who will support you." I cut her off. "Rose doesn't... doesn't... there's no way. She can't love me." "Oh but she does. I just talked to her. She wants to be there for you. She's going to stay by you." "But mom, I'm a" she cut me off now. "You are a wonderful son, a great guardian, a loving husband and loving father. That is what you are. Now come on. Rose is probably worried sick about you now. Let's get you back in there." I was afraid to go back in there; I still believed rose hated me. I didn't want to admit it, but I almost feared rose's anger and hatred. I loved her so much, and I felt lower than low for what I'd done to her, weather it was out of my control or not.

She helped me back inside, wiping the sweat from my brow as I sat heavily on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "You're back!" Rose took my hand in hers. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

My hand was shaking in hers, but I didn't pull away. I was tired now. All that moving around. "Lie back now, you need rest." Rose's voice came soft and... Was that love I heard in there somewhere? Could I allow myself to think that, even for a fleeting second? I wasn't sure. I flinched as she put her arm around me, Lyon me back slowly, but again I didn't fight it. I felt my mother's eyes on us as my head hit the pillow. Looking at rose through half closed eyes, I could have sworn I saw her looking at me with concern. But maybe I imagined it. I wasn't entirely certain.

"Sleep, Dimitri," she murmured, "You're safe." "Don't want to... don't want to..." I fought to keep my eyes open. "You're okay," she placed a hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?'

Silence fell for a moment. "I'll let you two talk." my mom said. "Everyone should leave for a while. Give them a little more space." The door opened and everyone filed out until finally the door closed behind the last person. I stole another look at rose. Was that concern? Or compassion? Or was it all in my head. Maybe it was anger. Hatred even. I dared speak, only a whisper, I was afraid, but I had to try. "Rose. Why are you doing this? Why are you staying? Why?"

"Because I love you," she said simply. "How. How can you love me... after all this," I asked quietly. "I'm... I'm the absolute definition of a blood whore..."

"I basically cheated on you... I... I..." "Dimitri, stop." She was staring at me intently. "Stop degrading yourself. It's not right." "But... rose it's. It's true."

"No, Dimitri. It's not true. Don't even let yourself keep thinking that. It was all forced on you, you were not yourself. Even if you may have liked it... everyone likes it. That's normal, that's to be expected, that's what happens. Don't keep beating yourself up over this. I still love you, and that's not going to change. Nothing and no one could change that." it was a long speech, but I could tell that it was heartfelt. . I hoped upon hope that I was right, for if I was wrong, it would shatter my whole entire world in one sweep.

"Do you believe me?" She propped herself up on one elbow. "I. I do," I said quietly. "I do." "Then come here..." She opened her arms, and I went gladly into them. "I've missed you, rose. Oh, how I've missed you," I said, my chin resting on her shoulder, careful not to disrupt the machines still hooked to both of us.

She held me tight, murmuring softly, "Dimka, dimka, I love you." I had missed that voice, that touch. It was better than anything Kyly had ever given me, but in a different way. Sleep claimed me then, and I found myself drifting away right there in her arms.

"Dimka, Dimka," I murmured, "I love you. I love you." I held him to me, watching as sleep finally claimed him. I allowed my lips to brush across his forehead where I could taste the slightest bit of sweat.

I cursed as the door opened. Damn, I thought. Couldn't people leave us alone for two seconds?

"Rose," the voice was timid, and all too familiar. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths as Dimitri slept. "What, ashford," I hissed. "I just... I," He peered around the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go ahead, I guess," I said with a shrug. He closed the door behind him as he entered. "What do you want," I asked again.

"I just..." Mason bit his lip. "Would you spit it out?" I kept my voice low, my eyes never leaving Dimitri's face. "You're wasting my time, mason. I'm tired, and I think you've caused enough damage."

I Just... I just... Mason was looking around the room, straight at me, with a remorseful look on his face, as he did once before. Please, just say what you want to say, Mason. I just want to apologize to you. And to Dimitri, I know I caused all of this Damage. I said quietly enough not to wake Dimitri, Ashford, why is it that you want to apologize after all this time? You have caused a serious amount of damage, and only now? Only now? You want to apologize to me, Ashford. I'm not willing to go off on you, as I refuse to wake up Dimitri. So please do me a favor, and explain the reason why you choose to apologize.

"Roza..." Dimitri mumbled in his sleep, adjusting his position in my arms. "Rose, we used to be best friends," Mason continued, "I didn't... I didn't mean for this to... to happen. Can't I just apologize to salvage our friendship?"

"It wasn't me who did these things, just like it wasn't the real Dimitri once he was influenced by Kyly. I'm sure you can understand that." "I don't want to hear it. Not right now. Just get out, Ashford. Get out. Get the hell out of here, now." I kept my voice low, but my tone was firm. "Roza, Roza, no." Even the firmness in my voice was affecting him. I was cursing mason inwardly. "Out!" I said one more time. Mason cast a dejected look at the both of us before turning around and closing the door behind him. "Dimitri it's ok." I said comfortingly. "It's ok. I'm not going to let him near you."

I pressed a hand against my forehead as I relaxed against the pillows. As my eyes closed, the door opened again. "God damn," I moaned. "I said get out..." "Rose, its Lissa." She stepped into the room, her crown upon her brow.

Hey, Lissa, what's up? I asked? Mason isn't looking too good. Did you say something to him? Lissa asked? Yes, I did, I said, Mason damaged me in more ways than one. What else was I to do? Every time Ashford enters this very room, Dimitri ends up with a mass of fear in him, and no one is going to scare or traumatize my dimka. Not even in the slightest.

"Rose, you can't hold grudges forever." "Liss, you don't understand!" I pulled open my gown, revealing crisp white bandages that wrapped around me. "He did this to me... He told Dimitri that he was going to rape me. Lissa, I'm as forgiving as the next girl, but not over this. I'm sorry. But no."

"Rose." Lissa sounded a little annoyed now. "You've seen what it's like after someone's been turned. They feel like crap and they want to make things right. I would have thought you of all people would have been thrilled to see mason back. You were devastated when he died." "Yeah" I said derisively. "Before he went all psycho." Lissa sighed. "God, you're so damn stubborn sometimes. At least think about what I'm saying."

"Lissa..." I clenched my jaw, one hand absentmindedly running through Dimitri's hair as he stirred again. "I just... I can't think about apologies, Lissa. My husband is trying to come out of hell, and I have an asshole making his recovery worse! Have you seen the fear in his eyes when mason turns up?" My voice was getting louder. Dimitri groaned. "Sorry, Comrade," I whispered. "Shhh, everything's okay now. Go back to sleep."

Lissa became somewhat cross with me at this point. Rose, I understand what Mason has done to you is hard, and what he said. But remember, He is back now, as the real thing. Part of the fear that Dimitri has may also be because you have done nothing but yell and scream to get your way. Love you as I do, Rose Hathaway, when you get angry, you yell. "I know I yell." I snapped. "Then do something about it." Lissa suggested, frowning.

"Like what? I'm only trying to protect Dimitri by not letting Mason get to him."

"Is it really that hard to forgive? He's in pain because of what he did to you. Is that not enough?" Lissa's voice was almost shouting now. "Roza…." Dimitri's voice came from beside me. "Shhh." I told him. "So?" Lissa asked, eyebrows raised. "I'm not ready yet. Maybe in a while, when I don't have my husband looking pale as death and when I'm not still hurting because of what he did to me. Physically and emotionally." "So you're just going to put out excuses?" I sighed deeply, then shook my head in acquiescence. "Fine. But don't expect me to immediately be ok after this. Forgiving is not forgetting."

"Roza, roza!" Dimitri sat bolt upright in bed. "Roza? Kyly!" He looked into Lissa's eyes. "Kyly..."

"Kyly!" he worried, rising from bed with surprising speed. He reached out one hand toward Lissa, grasping her by the throat. "I'm going to kill you, Kyly; I'm going to kill you." He began pressing his fingers into Lissa's windpipe. I watched with horror as Lissa began gasping for air. "Dimitri! Stop! Stop, Dimka!" I managed to rise, throwing my weight into his back. "Let her go, Dimitri belikov, let her go! She's not her! She's not her! Let go!"

Dimitri screamed out. You have taken advantage of me for the last time, Kyly, and now, it's time for you to meet your maker. I shouted, Dimka, No, please no. For the love of me, no. O dear god, what has happened? That's Lissa. That's not Kyly. That's Lissa. You are totally fine. Dimitri released his grip, right as I said, I'm Kyly. He turns to me, realizing that he knew me. No, you are roza. You aren't Kyly, I would know. I know quite well what Kyly looks like. You don't fit that bill, Roza. I realized that my dimka knew who I was, and even through the confusion, I knew that he at least recognized me. Then Lissa, sobbing, looked. Dimitri. Dimitri! What happened to you? I'm not Kyly! She was sobbing heavily. It scared her. I hugged her close with what strength I had, and realized that Dimitri had no full awareness of the fact that it was Lissa. We all vowed that if we ever found Kyly that we would burn her at the steak. We had to figure out how, or why, she even had to do this to us all in the first place. Had it not been for Kyly, none of this mess would have happened in the first place. Lissa was stern, you need to hear out mason, and calm down. Dimitri looked to me, O roza, o Roza, I am so sorry Roza."

Even though Kyly was dead, I was ready to kill her again, and again, and again, for hurting my dimka, and me.

I caught sight of a shadow in the doorway as I stroked Lissa's hair. "I knew it!" Mason strode forward, hands on hips. "I knew your husband was unstable, Hathaway!" Something in me snapped.

I had had it. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was standing beside Lissa, the next thing I knew, I had mason pinned to the ground, my knees on his chest. My fist ground into his nose again and again, wanting him to feel something, anything. "I've had it with your crap, ashford!" I huffed, grinding my knees into his shoulder blades.

"Roza, roza, stop!" Dimitri grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, lifting me off of mason. "Stop, Rose! Leave him be, leave him alone. This isn't you, this isn't you!"

"Between you and Kyly, I don't know who I want to kill first." I growled from between clenched teeth. "Kyly dragomir is dead. And you're in no shape to kill anyone." Mason said. But I only heard two words of that. Everyone froze, Lissa was gaping at mason. "Kyly dragomir? Kyly dragomir!" I pronounced every syllable slowly and clearly, completely stunned. "Bull shit. No way, Ashford, Get! Out!"

"Rose! Stop!" I struggled against Dimitri's hold. "Dimitri, please, let me go, let me go..." "I'm not..." His grip became tighter as he got his arms around my shoulders, pushing my body against his chest. "You're lying, Kyly is not a dragomir!" Lissa watched as Mason cleaned blood off his face.

"Yes she was!" Mason was practically shouting now. Her name was Kyly Dragomir. She was you're father's cousin, Lissa. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's why Dimitri thought you were her"

I strained against Dimitri's hold, screaming obscenities. "Rose, rose!" Dimitri's arms shook as he tried to keep me restrained. He turned me around, moving away from mason. "You're full of shit, ashford! Out! Get out! Get!" "Rose," Lissa held my gaze. "Stop. Stop now." Her words seemed so reasonable. Why was I struggling in the first place? My muscles relaxed. "Don't fight anymore." I obeyed. "Hang on," I shook my head. "You compelled me! Dammit, stop it with this compulsion crap, Lissa!"

Dimitri continued to keep the grip on me, his hands shaking. Roza, Roza, Roza, my love, what on earth do you think you are doing? What mason did to us is bad, but your constant anger and yelling is not going to make me feel any better at all. Calm down, please! I love you, my roza! I want you to remember that. I don't think we need any more trouble. Now, off with you, Ashford! Dimitri gave Mason the look, and mason, with even a more dejected look turned slowly to the door. However not before saying once again, I'm sorry for the trouble to which I have caused. It was Kyly all along. I tried to tell you! Dimitri raised his voice, out! Out! Damn it Ashford! You were told to leave!

Lissa closed the door after Mason's retreating figure. I wasn't struggling anymore, my body limp in Dimitri's arms. "Baby," Dimitri kissed me gently. I could feel the results of not having shaved for a few days rubbing against my cheek. His kiss was uncertain, as if he was worried he might do something wrong. His hands cupped my face, tilting it up as he bent down to look at me. Lissa stood off to one side intruding. As he gazed at me, I realized that this was the first time he had kissed me since he had returned.

I allowed Dimitri to steer me back to bed, my head still reeling. Kyly, a dragomir. What had happened? Why did she end up strigoy? If she hadn't been turned then Lissa wouldn't have faced all the problems she was dealing with regarding people accepting her being queen. "Liss, Liss, are you ok?" I asked. She was just standing there, still as a statue.

"I'm... I'm fine," she whispered. "Don't lie to me, vassalissa dragomir," I said. "Rose." Dimitri's voice was low. "Shhh, she'll talk to you on her own time." I gave a small nod. "I should go," Lissa muttered hurriedly, turning the doorknob. She didn't spare us a backward glance as she ran out the door, not even bothering to close it gently.

I stared after her as she went, feeling sad for her. "Roza, she'll be ok." I found it ironic that Dimitri was trying to comfort me now. He held me close, kissing me again ever so gently before laying both of us back on the bed.

He lay there, staring at me. "Are we okay, rose?" he asked, one hand tentatively resting on the small of my back. "Of course we are," I whispered. He wound a lock of my hair around his finger. "I love you." I had waited so long to hear those three words from him. Dimitri kissed me again, moving so that our hips touched, seeming inhibited by the machines still hooked to him. His hand ran lightly down my sides. "How badly do they hurt?" he asked. "They don't hurt much," I murmured. "You're a horrible liar, Rosemarie belikov," Dimitri breathed, his lips gently pressing against my throat. My eyes closed as his arms encircled me.

We lay together, our breathing heavy. I could see the faint beginnings of a sparkle in Dimitri's eyes as he held me. "You really do love me, don't you, rose?" "Of course I do," I looked up at him, a smile spreading across my lips. "There's the rose I know..." He kissed me again, snuggling in beside me.

I closed my eyes, moving closer and closer to him, reveling in his body, his touch, his skin, in the wonder of him. I kissed him again, first softly, and then more and more passionately as he kissed back and the fire that was dormant for so long had reignited within us. "Dimka, my love, I've missed you so much." I said, coming up for air. Neither of us noticed that the door opened and two women slipped in, "Well, Olina, I think we picked the wrong time to come visit." My mom's voice sent us crashing back to earth and we jumped apart, shocked and mortified.

"Oh god!" My cheeks were a fiery red. "Mom! Hi!" I pulled the blankets over us, keeping the fact that we weren't clad in much a secret. "We can go, if you wish," Mom was smiling, something that looked good on her. I could tell that she was attempting not to laugh.

"Uh, uh, um, no. it's cool, we were just... We're done, you can stay." "Come on Janine," Olina turned around. "Let's give them a little time to... catch up." I breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed, proceeding to pick up where I left off.

She did love me. There was no question about that. As she kissed me, I could feel her heart, her soul and her in everything she did, every word she said. Sex with Kyly was about pure animal lust. There was nothing sentimental about it. Rose was the one I had always wanted, the one I had always needed to complete me. She was my other half and no strigoi's bite and words could change that. Was I okay? Not quite yet, I had a lot of recovering to do. On the physical spectrum, Kyly had taken a lot of blood from me and had pumped me full of enough endorphins' to satisfy even the most crazed drug addict. The bite marks on my neck would turn into scars, which would serve as a constant reminder of my hell. Mentally, I still wasn't sure where I stood, especially after my episode earlier. Things were becoming clearer as my system ridded itself of the remains of Kyly's bite.

But right now, all I could think about was rose. Her body, her touch, the way she made me feel, the way she whispered "Dimka, dimka." I let my mind go blank and my heart sore as she touched me, exploring every inch of my body. I didn't want her to stop; I didn't want this to end. I just wanted rose.

I wanted to hold her in my arms, feel her heart beating in rhythm with mine, look into her eyes, caress her cheek, and run my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me, those deep brown eyes seeming to gaze into my soul. "You're going to be okay," she allowed her fingers to trail across my cheek. I nodded her words only adding to my certainty. Yes, I would be okay, maybe not now, but I would. I allowed that thought to disappear as Rose's lips found mine in a soft, gentle kiss.

I rapped my arms around her as we kissed, and we held each other tight. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable. I watched her as she lay there; glad to see her finally calm and resting. Her breathing began to slow as her eyes slowly drifted shut. We were going to be ok.

As rose began to snore, the door opened. "Mason, if that's you, get out," I said, tightening my grip on Rose. "It's not," came a timid voice from the doorway. "It's Lissa. Dimitri, can I come in?"

I said yes, and she entered.

I turned my head, watching as she took a seat in a comfortable-looking chair off to one side. "Good Evening, princess," I murmured. "Dimitri." She eyed me with concern. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Hey look, I'm sorry. About earlier, princess Vassalissa," I had to break the silence.

"Dimitri, you're fine, you don't need to apologize." Lissa's quiet voice was even quieter so as not to wake Rose. "I have to ask you something though if you don't mind." "Go ahead," I said gently. "Kyly... do you think she was really related to me?" I took a deep breath, knowing that I owed it to her to tell her the truth. "I don't know for sure." I said honestly. "But she did look like you."

Lissa nodded. "It's just... I knew about jill... I love jill to death... but that's me getting off topic. I guess... what I mean is... What are they going to think? If they find out that the queen's strigoy cousin captured one of the most renowned guardians? What are they going to think when they find out that I have or well had a strigoy cousin?" I let her finish, watching her thoughtfully. "Your hiness," She stopped me. "When have you ever called me your hiness?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Fair point," I said, allowing a smile of my own. "Lissa, I'll speak publically if I have too. That's no problem. As queen, you're going to have some people who won't agree with you and even more for a while with the whole kily issue." She hung her head. "But," I continued, "You'll have people who'll support you, no matter what. Rose and I, plus christian, sydney and adrian are just some of those people."

"And besides. Let me ask you this. How do you think my family felt having a strigoy son? There are still family members who don't believe that I could have been restored. They still think I'm strigoy. How do you think I feel? We're in this together."

"I appreciate this, Dimitri," Lissa said with a grateful sigh. "It's no problem," I replied, "I assure you." She stood, leaning over to kiss my cheek and run a hand through rose's hair. "Yawl get some rest. I'll be back buy later." "Lissa," I asked. "Yeah?" my stomach growled as I spoke. "Can I please get something to eat? I'm famished."

Lissa laughed quietly. "Yeah, hang on, I'll be right back."

She returned a few minutes later with a huge fantastic spread of food. I realized I hadn't enjoyed food in days. All I had was sex, and Kyly, and occasional food when she gave it to me, which wasn't often. "Rose, rose!" I had to wake her up; I could not tear into food with her in my arms.

"Rose... Rose?" "Mhmmmhmmm," She buried her face deeper into my chest, going back to sleep. "Roza, wake up. There's food." She muttered something else, continuing to sleep on. "Damn," I attempted a laugh. "She really is tired, isn't she?"

I kept trying valiantly and I couldn't wake her. Rose? Rose? Rose? Love? Everything I tried, it didn't work. However, at the sound of the words, Food is here for us, she sat up, for a short while, and then went back to sleep, burying her face deep in to my chest.

I swore in Russian. I was so hungry. "Lissa!" I said exasperatedly. "Help me. I cannot get her up. Can you?"

Rose murmured something unintelligible, seeming to press herself even closer to me. Lissa gently shook Rose's shoulder. Rose sat bolt upright, her fist nearly connecting with Lissa's nose. "Lissa, are you crazy? You do not want to have to get a nose job in Montana!" she groaned, pushing hair out of her face.

"I'd rather not get a nose job anywhere." came her response, causing me to crack a small smile. "Now do us all a favor and get off Dimitri so the both of you can eat. I brought food."

"But I'm comfortable," she complained. "And I'm hungry," I said, kissing her cheek. "Oh, all right, fine," She moved so that she sat beside me, blinking groggily.

[I reached for a chicken leg, gnawing it it hungrily. "Are you okay, liss?" Rose asked, reaching around me to the tray on my lap. "I'm good," she said, watching as rose tore into a burger. "Don't worry, roza," I murmured, running my free hand through her hair.

She looked at me, with a smile on her face. I know everything is alright, as long as my Dimka is right here. She continued to eat away, as if that burger was going to be her last meal.

I smiled, gently wiping ketchup from her chin with one hand. "Thank you, Lissa," I said through a mouthful of chicken. "You don't have to thank me," Lisa said, watching as rose snuggled closer to me. "You guys did this yourselves." She continued to watch us both, a smile upon her lips

"No, seriously." I reached for more chicken. "If you guys hadn't gone to find me, I honestly don't know what would have happened. I'd probably still be there now."

Lissa began to move toward the door. "Don't think about that." She said gently. "Focus on feeling better. I'm going to go now; you two probably want to be left to your own devices."

["You don't have to go, liss," Rose said through a mouthful of bread. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I think we're good," I said. Rose raised her burger to her mouth again. I caught her wrist in one hand, guiding the sandwich to my lips. Grinning, I took a huge bite, my eyes sparkling. Not fair, comrade," rose giggled, stealing the chicken leg from me. "Send everyone in, liss," she said, gnawing off the last morsels of meat from the bone. "Sydney, adrian, that crowd. I owe them a visit."

Lissa nodded. "Let me go see where everyone went off to," she said. She exited the room, returning a few minutes later with Sydney, Adrian, Eddie and Christian. "Little dhampir," Adrian said, gently hugging rose. "Dimitri. He grinned at me. "How are you?"

"I've been better." I admitted, looking down at the plate of food I was sharing with rose. "Perhaps you'd do better with more food." Adrian said. It was getting scarce indeed. "Come on sage; let's gather up enough food and drink to go around. It's about time something good happens. Let's celebrate... something. Anything. Who cares? Eat drink and be marry."

"No alcohol, ivashkov," rose said, laughing as she watched. She pressed her hand against her side, wincing slightly. "Careful, rose," I murmured, gnawing on another chicken leg.

"Ugh. Come on! Adrian wined. "Why not? Just a little, please?" "We'll see. Now let's go before everyone starves." Adrian and Sidney left, in search of food as I stole yet another chicken wing. "God." Rose moaned, "Thank god we're getting more food, you're not leaving me much of anything. Now give me that." She reached out and snagged the chicken from my hand before it touched my mouth."

"Hey!" I made a grab for the chicken wing. "That's mine, dimka," Rose teased, lightly swatting my hand away.

She giggled at my indignation. I looked at her, eyes sad. "All right, all right." she smiled, allowing me to take a bite of the chicken just as Sydney and the gang entered. "Aww, so cute," Adrian said, setting a sack on the table. "Feeding each other. Hey sage, maybe we should start doing that?"

I smiled as rose and I shared the rest of the food between us. As I looked at her, I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. Her hair, all be it tangled still looked like the hair I had ran my fingers through so many times. Her eyes had been such a welcome sight to me; full of love, concern, and a fire that was just so; rose. After my hellish experience, the slightest touch of her hand made me love her that much more. Her words were true, not laced with compulsion. Her smile lit up her entire face, causing my heart to do summersaults. She was more than beautiful. She was amazing, fantastic, caring, and compassionate; and mine.

"What's the matter, Dimitri?" She asked, watching me. "Oh, nothing. But. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Rose looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "I look like hell," she said with a sigh. "Feel like hell, too." I laughed. "More like heaven," I murmured, pulling her close. "The most amazing part of heaven there is." As I kissed her, the door opened then, revealing a huge cart of food pushed by Adrian and Eddie.

Sydney Lissa and Christian came in, followed by another figure. "Hello, rose, Dimitri." Doctor Elensky smiled down at the two of us. "I heard what happened," she continued, pulling up mine and rose's charts as Adrian and Sydney arranged the food. "You both look better than it says here." She leaned over rose. "Can you sit up for me, Rosemarie?" she asked gently. "Dimka..." I nodded, my arms lifting rose's shoulders as she propped herself up. "Very good," the doctor said. She gently pressed her hands against rose's sides. Like the trooper she was, all Roza did was wince, biting her lip. I knew how much it hurt by the breaths she took. As the doctor continued her examination, her eyebrows began to creep toward the center of her forehead. She ran a hand over Rose's stomach. "Are you feeling any pain, rose?" "Aside from my ribs, no," Rose said, adjusting her position. "Well, your stomach feels a bit tender... was it only broken ribs?" "It was," chimed in Lissa. "I brought her in myself." Elensky nodded. "Hang on," Rose looked a bit concerned. "I've been hungrier than normal. I mean, I've had food, but today it was just like. I ate three hamburgers." "Roza," I said gently, "You haven't had solid foods in a while," I reminded her. "Stay right there." Doctor Elensky hurried out of the room, returning a few minutes later. She began talking to rose again, the words flying to fast for me to grab onto them. I turned away, not wanting to show her the fear in my eyes. What if something else was wrong? A few minutes later, the doctor snapped me out of my thoughts. "Dimitri?" she smiled down at me. "Congratulations. You and rose are expecting!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "W-what?" Dimitri looked just as shocked as I did. "Is that even possible? dhampirs and other dhampirs can't..." "It is possible," Doctor Elensky corrected. "There's a lot of science behind it. I'll summarize. When dhampirs. Edh, well you know, most times the fertilization is null and void. It doesn't work. In rare cases it does. The offspring will be dhampir, just like its parents." Dimitri nodded, seeming to understand more than me. "Has there been any activity from the two of you over the past few days?" I blushed, blushed, but answered the question with a stunned nod." This is one of those rare times," the doctor gently squeezed my shoulder. "Dimitri, before you worry, it shares both your and rose's DNA. It is in fact, your child."

"We do have something to celebrate!" Adrian grinned as he raised a glass. "The party has a purpose!"

We all started celebrating, tears of joy round our eyes, happiness spreading across our faces. And love flowed everywhere!

I couldn't help but drift into my own thoughts. Another mouth to feed? What I do for work? Would they allow me to go back? How would Dimitri cope?

Was I worrying too much? Dimitri seemed just excited as everyone else, although there was a haunted look that flashed in his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "Come on, little dhampir!" Adrian came over to my bedside. "Don't dwell on the bad! Have a drink. Relax." I nodded, still not able to push my worries away.

"I'm sorry, rose," Dimitri looked at me as I fed the newest member of our family. "What?" I watched him as he paced around the kitchen. "I can't... I can't do this anymore, rose." "What?" "I... I have to go back to work. I can't stay home anymore! It's not working!" I stood, moving toward him. "What's not working, Dimitri?" "Everything," Dimitri said with a sigh. I followed him to the bedroom, my heart aching. "Everything rose. You, me... I can't even have a civil conversation with you anymore without you snapping at me. We haven't actually sat down for dinner. You aren't... you!"

His words were like a slap in the face. "Dimitri, we can make this work..." My voice shook as tears fell from my eyes. He shook his head, emptying his closet. "You swore you would never leave me!" I pleaded. "That was then, this is now. I'm sorry," Dimitri placed his hand on the door handle. "Love fades. Mine has."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.

I sat bolt upright in bed, body shaking. "Rose?" Dimitri opened one eye, gazing at me. "What's the matter?"

"Oh god!" I couldn't shake the images from that dream from my mind. "Nothing. Go back to sleep. Just a nightmare. That's all." "Rose." Dimitri said gently. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it Russia again?" "No... Not at all. It's fine. Go back to sleep." Voicing this fear would tare him apart, and he was still in the healing process. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Rose." his voice was firmer now. "What was it?" He reached out for me. Part of me wanted to curl up in his arms, knowing that everything was going to be okay while the other part of me was telling me to toughen up. "Roza." He sounded hurt. "Don't do this. Tell me?"

"Don't worry about it." I said, regaining usual sense of myself. "It was silly. I'm over reacting. It's no big deal." Dimitri wouldn't do that, I reminded myself. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. Not my dimka.

"Please," his voice was barely a whisper now. "Please, rose." I took a breath, gazing at the last vestiges of the party before speaking, my voice small and afraid. "Dimitri, what. What are we going to do?" I asked. "About... about..."

"You're worried aren't you?" Dimitri watched me, one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes. "A little... I just... I'm scared, Dimitri."

Well? Dimitri said, what are you worried about? I... Just.. Don't know. I don't want to lose you again. I have lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again. O, Roza, my love, everything is going to be ok. What we went through and therefore, we have learned from it. I think, roza, that what we went through has made us stronger... its ok. We then held each other close. I was still very worried though. That nightmare seemed too real. It was too real to forget about.

I allowed myself the luxury of burying my face against his chest, taking in his familiarity. "We're going to be a happy family, "Dimitri murmured his voice confident. "It's going to be all right. Sleep now, Mrs. Belikova." He brushed his lips against my forehead. "It's all going to be okay."

I closed my eyes, but couldn't get the image of Dimitri walking away from me out of my mind's view. After about an hour, I sat up, looking down at Dimitri, who lie awake beside me. "Okay, rose. What actually happened? I may be healing, but it doesn't mean anything. Tell me."

"Love fades; mind has..." the words came out quiet, hesitant. "That's what you said to me in the dream... you didn't want to stay. Nothing was working... we... we were falling apart, dimka."

"Oh." Dimitri looked down at me, understanding in his eyes.

Roza Marie Hathaway that would never happen. I Love you too much to do that. Every couple goes through their struggles. In the end, you will always have me, and I will always have my roza.

"DO you remember," he continued, "When we married? I swore to you that I was going to be there for you, no matter what." He held my anxious gaze. "And I meant and still mean that. I meant that when we made love that night back in Montana. I meant that on our wedding night, and I mean it now, rose Belikova. And I'll do anything to make sure that nothing happens to us."

I was still uneasy, but I relaxed slightly hearing those words. His voice was so smooth and reassuring. "I know, I know. I told you, it was just a silly dream." "It's not silly." He told me. "We all have fears like that. I'm still afraid you're going to leave me after everything that happened. I'm sure you won't, but I'm still afraid. It's normal."

"I won't leave you," I murmured. "Never. "And I won't leave you, then." I gave a slight smile.

I then began to rest in his arms, with his presence just filling my heart even more. The joy that spread was that of great proportions. We rested so much better knowing that we would always have each other.

Several days later, both Dimitri and I were released from the hospital, with strict orders to "take it easy". Being the stubborn fool I was, I didn't listen, instead, getting back into my daily routine at home, taking care of Victoria, cooking for all three of us, and being Dimitri's support when he needed it.

"I feel bad, roza," Dimitri said as he cut into the huge chicken fried steak in front of him. It had been a month, and I was starting to feel the effects of pregnancy. "How come?" I asked, pouring the freshly made tea into two ice-filled glasses. "Because." He took a bite, smiling slightly. "You should be taking it easy, and here you are, on your feet, every day." Dimitri had gone to work part-time while I stayed home with Victoria. I could tell he didn't like the arrangement sometimes, but we both knew it was for the best.

He was already looking better, the bite marks faint scars. His hands occasionally shook, and he'd sometimes wake up from nightmares, whimpering "Kiley... Kiley..." but otherwise, I had my Russian god back.

I began to cut Victoria's dinner as I spoke. "I'm all right, sweetheart, I promise." Dimitri gazed at me, frowning slightly. "Are you sure about that?" he asked skeptically, reaching for the mashed potatoes. "I wouldn't lie to you," I continued, setting the plate of food in front of Victoria. "Eat up, baby girl."

I finally sat down to my own plate of food, spearing a gravy-covered piece of steak on my fork and lifting it to my lips. Dimitri took my free hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Don't put so much stress on yourself," he almost begged. "The doctors told us, and especially you to take it easy. Let me help." "Dimitri, you are helping," I replied, wiping my mouth, "You may not feel like you are, but you are. Do you trust me?"

Six months later, I sat on the couch, watching a movie with a very attentive Victoria, a large bowl of popcorn between us which she was eagerly sticking her little hands in. Dimitri entered the room. "Do you want anything for lunch? Are you hungry?" he asked us. Victoria stuck another little mouthful of popcorn into her mouth, dropping pieces onto the floor. "I would love some shrimp with a side of pickles." I said, putting down the now empty popcorn bowl. "Shrimp and pickles?" He looked at me questioningly. "Yes, seriously. That sounds so good right now." I was very pregnant by now, and it was becoming more and more obvious with each passing day. Sometimes I would be all noxious and unable to leave the bathroom, but sometimes I'd be ravenously hungry and want random combinations of food, such as shrimp and pickles.

Dimitri gave a sigh, one hand absentmindedly rubbing his eyes. "Well, okay," he said with an uncertain shrug. "Mommy, me feel?" Victoria asked as Dimitri left the room. I smiled. "Of course, sweetheart," I said, allowing Victoria's tiny hand to rest over the bulge of my stomach.

She smiled and giggled as the baby kicked. Maybe food wasn't such a good idea now. I took her in my arms, sitting her in my lap as we watched the remainder of the film. From not far away, I could hear Dimitri moving about in the kitchen fixing food. Despite his strong exterior, he was honestly one hell of a cook and I was glad of that. I wasn't not in the greatest shape for moving about and cooking.

I could tell he was frustrated. As the months went on, I had gotten a bit snappy with him, and my apologies sucked. I'm sorry was like a broken record. He came home from work each night and was on his feet for several more hours as he cooked dinner, cleaned up, and tucked in Victoria, on the occasions I was unable to.

I was honestly looking forward to having this baby. Both because I wanted to see my second child, and because once I was feeling better Dimitri could go back to work. I knew he didn't like doing that and leaving me home, but surfing made him happy and took away the household tension.

My only problem was the physical tolls the baby was taking on my body. Me feeling fat was an understatement. I honestly felt like two whales. It was hard as hell to stand up sometimes, and I hated being stuck on the couch. We had found out the gender of our bundle. Dimitri smiled as the doctor told us that we'd have a son.

We hadn't yet picked out a name. We had ideas but we were waiting until the day came. Footsteps brought me out of my thoughts as Dimitri came into the room, carrying a tray. I could smell the shrimp and it just smelled so delicious. Damn cravings

"Will this do?" he asked, setting the tray on the coffee table. "Mmm." I murmured, licking my lips. "Thank you, Dimitri." He nodded, moving toward the door. "Where you off too?" I asked. "Paperwork," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't you stay a while? You've done a lot these days."

"Daddy stay!" Victoria chimed in. "take a break from things." I told him. "Between your paperwork and helping me with things and this that and the other thing, you need some relax time." "I can't relax." He continued moving toward the door.

"Please, Dimitri?" I looked toward him as he turned back toward me. "Why the sudden affection," he asked suddenly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Because I love you. You know that." I said simply. "I know I don't show it much these days. I can't show it well when I'm looking like this, but my love has never and will never fades."

His fist clenched around the wood of the door. "You're telling me," he said coldly, "That what you've shown me over the past six months is affection?" he pushed his figure off the door, moving toward me, hands on hips.

I shifted uneasily. This was a side of Dimitri that I hadn't seen in a while. "Dimitri... please..." Victoria noticed the change too and was now cowering in my arms. "Dimitri..." He frowned down at the two of us. "Don't Dimitri me..." He raised one of his hands. "If that was affection, I'd hate to see what actual love is like." He brought his fist down onto the coffee table, smashing the glass top. Victoria screamed as Dimitri lifted his shredded hand out of the glass. Ignoring the blood completely, Dimitri swung his injured hand again and again into what remained of the coffee table. "You're okay, Victoria, you're all right." I whispered to her. She whimpered each time Dimitri stalked even closer, breathing hard, blood dripping from his fingers.

As he moved closer, I reached for my IPhone, quickly tapping out a text message. I set the device aside, turning Victoria so that she didn't have to watch anymore. Dimitri moved toward the sideboard, his next target a large gilded mirror. "Dimka, stop!" He ignored me, his fist fling through the glass, sending it flying everywhere.

The front door opened just then, paving the way for three people to step , mason and mom had answered my text. Mason wrapped his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, pulling him away from the mirror. "Let me go, let me go!" Dimitri roared. "Not a chance, belikov," Mason grunted with effort. "Eddie, help me." Mom came to sit beside me. "Did you get hit by the glass," she asked, visually checking Victoria and I. "No," I said quietly, my voice about three octaves higher.

"Get him cleaned up," Mom barked, watching as Eddie and mason dragged a struggling and injured Dimitri upstairs.

Millions upon millions of things ran through my mind. I didn't know what to say.

"Rose." Mom placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? Did Dimitri hurt you at all?"

"n-no..." I looked down at the wreckage, the glass tinged with red from Dimitri's hand. Victoria was no longer whimpering. She trembled against me, her breathing fast, her tiny heart racing against mine. It was safe to say that my daughter was scarred for life.

I tightened my arms around her tiny body, attempting to shake the images out of my mind. "Let me take her," mom offered. "I. I got her," I managed. Mason came downstairs just then, fetching the broom and dustpan from the hall closet. "Let me get that," He pointed to the piles of glass. I nodded, watching him with downcast eyes as he began to sweep the floor.

"What happened rose." Mom asked me, noting my expression. "Where is he. Where's Dimitri?" I had eyes only for mason, the last person who had seen my husband. I was angry, and quite honestly I was afraid of his anger.

"He's up with Eddie," Mason said quietly, continuing to clean up the mess. "He's not in good shape, Rose." "What happened," mom asked again, the tone of her voice firm.

"He just... snapped," it was hard for me to answer because I didn't even know. "It's been hard, mom, too. To do all of this..." Mason finished cleaning up the mess, moving to stand beside me. He leaned down, taking a still trembling Victoria in his arms. "I'll not be far," he said, giving mom a curt nod as he exited the room

Mom gave a nod of understanding. "He's not been the same sense Kiley," I continued, gazing into our empty fireplace. "He's been so angry... so... so easily frustrated... and I. I don't know what. What to do..."

Rose, I understand what you are dealing with. However remember, that you got this angry quite a bit towards mason. Not only that, you woke Dimitri up in fear. You still haven't apologized to mason, who is there helping you out right now. The same mason. Think about it. Mom made me stop and think. I did not want to re live that nightmare. That's all I could think about. Am I going to lose him? I hope, not! I don't want to!

My mom sat beside me, taking the clicker and flipping channels on the TV. "Come on, let's watch something, do something to take your mind off things." She found some random comedy and set the clicker down. I was a little astounded. My mom wanting to bond and "hang out?" how strange. But strange things were happening with her lately when it came to me so; I guess it was nothing new.

I was a time bomb. That's all I knew. Bam! Bam! My left hand was a mass of pain. Glass rained down around me as I destroyed the coffee table. Rose was trembling, watching me, an expression of fear on her face. "Dimka, stop!" The mirror shattered as my already injured hand flew through it. As soon as the glass hit the floor, someone's arms were around my shoulders. "Let me go! Let me go!" "Not a chance, belikov." Mason began to pull me away, Eddie moving over to help. Eventually, the two guardians pulled me up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Mason closed the door, leaving me alone with Eddie.

Eddie steered me to the edge of the tub. "Sit," he ordered, his eyes boring into mine I obeyed, watching as blood stained the pants I wore. "Where are your first aid supplies?" Eddie continued tone still stern. "First cabinet on the right," I kept my answer short, blinking away spots in my vision.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Eddie asked, moving toward me, wielding a pair of tweezers. He took my injured hand and set it on his knee as he began to pull chunks of glass from it. "I just..." I winced. "I just got angry." "At your pregnant wife?" Eddie tugged a particularly huge piece of glass free, causing me to suck a breath in through my teeth. "Seriously, Dimitri? What possessed you to destroy a goddamned coffee table and punch a mirror?"

I gritted my teeth. I had to be strong. "I... I don't know. Eddy, I honestly don't know. I haven't been the same since I got back from Kiley's..." my voice trailed off. "Listen." Eddy said. His voice wasn't angry, but certainly firm. "I know this can be hard. I've been there, I would know. I may be younger than you but I have been through this stuff with jill. Times get hard, but if you're committed to one another, you'll get through it together. You can't just get angry at every little thing.

I opened my mouth to speak. "No excuses," Eddie said, tugging yet another good-sized piece of glass out of my mutilated hand. "You know you can't keep using this Kiley business as an excuse forever. Rose isn't going to buy that much longer." I gave a weak nod. "What do I say then?" I asked. "That you lost your temper," Eddie said simply. "That's what happened, isn't it?"

I gave another nod as Eddie applied disinfectant. "Where is rose now?" I asked quietly. "You want my honest answer?" Eddie asked, rubbing the medicine into the cut. "Yeah," I nodded. "Probably sitting in the living room, scared shitless." I flinched. I hated seeing rose when she was frightened. Nightmares were easy to chase away, but if I had really truly frightened her... I didn't know what I was going to do

A knock at the door caused Eddie to pause. "Who is it?" "Geneene." Guardian Hathaway swept into the room, taking Eddie's place. She scooped up a needle and thread and began to sew up my hand. "I'm going to go check on rose," Eddie said, nodding to us both. He closed the door, leaving me alone with rose's mom. "Unacceptable, guardian belikov," she said harshly. "You do realize my daughter is pregnant, right? And that she was holding Victoria when you decided to go on your rampage?" she yanked the thread as she continued.

"Do you realize the damage you could have done to all of them? Honestly. What were you thinking? They could have gotten seriously hurt. Do you love your family at all? Or are you just too caught up in serving." she gave the thread another painful yank. "What if you were on duty? What if it was Christian sitting there and he got shards of glass in his skin? Will that drive it home to you? Do I have to put everything in terms of guardianship for you because that's all you're concerned about? Do I?"

"How dare you!" I attempted to stand, but she was way ahead of me. "Sit down, belikov," she said, her free hand pushing me back down. I glared. "How dare you assume that I don't love my roza! How dare you!" "Your roza,"" guardian Hathaway said the last word with contempt lacing her voice. "Is downstairs, beyond scared right now. And don't even get me started on your daughter. If you love your so called roza, prove it, get your head out of your ass, and be the husband and father you swore to be on her wedding day!"

And while you're at it, you can apologize to her for scaring her, and putting her in such extraordinary fear! Damn you, Belikov! This is not you normally! I don't know what in the hell has happened, but I suggest this stop, and it stop soon. I suggest you think about it. All I could do after she finished these words is cry. I didn't know what to do, and nor was I able to think about anyone else but my Roza. I realized that this time, I had messed up severely, and I needed to apologize. I need to make a difference.

Guardian Hathaway noticed the tears. "Having regrets?" her voice dripped anger and sarcasm. She pulled the thread again, continuing her work. "No more excuses, no more using Kiley as a crutch." She finished sewing the cut, expertly wrapping my hand in bandages. You've got a lot to prove, belikov, so get to it."

"Jeff-fa-fa, dun-ham... dot com!" Jeff Dunham and peanut dominated the screen of the TV. I gave a wry smile as I watched. "He did hurt you," mom's voice was low as Jeff conversed with the puppet. "No, not physically," I said automatically. "I know that, but it's not a physical hurt that you feel." She looked at me with a matter-of-fact gaze. "He's got a lot to explain, and I'm about to go relieve Eddie of his duty. It's time to get down to the bottom of this."

She stood, gently caressing my cheek before exiting the room. "Hathaway, don't run away..." Mason peered around the doorframe. "Mind if I come in?" "Go ahead," I whispered. HE nodded, sitting beside me. "Where's Victoria?" "Eddie has her now. I told him I wanted to come talk to you." I nodded. "Silence! I kill you!" I allowed a half-smile as achmed replaced peanut. "Ah, Jeff dunham," Mason said, his eyes sparkling. "Best comedian. Ever. Well, him and Gabriel Iglesias." I laughed quietly. "Now, that is true," I said, watching him.

I took a breath, considering. "Hey mase?" I asked. "What's up." "I'm. I'm really sorry about how I've treated you. When I yelled at you... I was only... only looking out for Dimitri..." He raised a hand. "I know. Lissa and I talked about it. I'm not mad at you. Hell, I'm surprised you're not yelling at me some more. I did some pretty fucked up things." "Dimitri did too," I said quietly. "Wait, belikov was strigoi?" he looked surprised. "Yeah. That's a long story. But the gist is, he captured me in Russia when I went looking for him, and nearly killed me." I absently rubbed the skin of my neck, bling the images away. "Damn." Mason looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but thought better of it.

"Lissa was right," I continued. "I shouldn't be so hard on you. Dimitri went through the just-restored-regret phase." "I've gotten some help, coming to terms with what I did," mason said, lacing his fingers together. "If you need to talk, you know I'm always around," I replied. I looked at him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. For still being the Ashford I know." He opened his arms for a hug. I embraced my best friend, pulling back, tears in my eyes. "Welcome back, mase."

Several minutes later, a bedraggled Dimitri came downstairs, mom following close behind. I tensed at the sight of him. "Easy." Mason placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. Dimitri's left hand was wrapped in crisp white bandages. Blood streaked his clothes, and he looked like he had been crying at some point.

"What are you waiting for?" Mom asked, glaring at Dimitri. He came forward, kneeling in front of me. "Roza, roza ..." I looked down at my husband. "Can us. Have some time?" I asked. Mason nodded, giving me a reassuring smile as he stood, exiting the room with mom in toe. I muted the sound on the TV as Dimitri opened his mouth to speak.

I... Need to apologize to you. I don't know what has gotten into me. My anger has damaged you. How do I mend this? I know, roza, that I hurt you. I love you, and I love Victoria, and I just want to make things... right. I can't keep yelling like that, we can't keep doing this. It's not good for Victoria, at all. Perhaps we both need to not get so angry. I looked at him, with a look of sincerity. Dimka, dimka, I understand. I did the same thing to you too, and I apologize, as I remember what I did to you. I didn't mean to do that either. We embraced in a huge hug, tears flowing down both our cheeks. Your mom questioned whether I loved you or not, and she should know better though, he said. I looked at him, perplexed. She... She did? He asked? Yes. No! I know you love me, dimka, but you just weren't yourself.

"How's our son?" Dimitri asked, pulling back to look at me. "He's as good as gold," I murmured. Dimitri gently placed a hand over my belly, murmuring in Russian, tears still rushing down his face. "Oh, roza... roza..."

Three months later

I woke to a sharp pain, stabbing me again and again, two minutes apart. "Dimitri," I groaned, "Dimitri, get up... get up, it's time..."

"Huh..." Dimitri opened one eye. "Dimitri, get up... get up, please..." Tears came to my eyes as I clutched the bed sheets in my hands. "Get up, Dimitri, please..." He sat up, looking at me. "What's the matter, baby," he murmured, "What's wrong?" "We. Got to get to the hospital," I gasped as another contraction ripped through me. "We got to get to the hospital..."

The display on the clock read 2 30 AM. Dimitri pulled on some clothes, running his fingers through his hair. He fetched his phone from the nightstand. "Lissa, can you watch Victoria? It's time." I could faintly hear Lissa's voice in the background, but the pain was threatening to pull me under. This was hellish. I whimpered as yet another contraction rolled through my body. "I know, rose, I know," Dimitri kissed my forehead as he wound a belt through his pants.

I bit my lip, attempting to hold back the tears that were falling uninhibited from my eyes. Dimitri was rushing around, packing two overnight bags, talking into his phone. "I'm working on it. Yes, yes, Lissa is. Yeah, you can too if you want. Uh-huh." He finished packing, swing the bags over his shoulders. With little effort, Dimitri scooped me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest. "Dimitri, Dimitri," I whimpered. "I'm here, roza, I'm here." he wiped away tears with one hand as he rushed downstairs. Lissa stood in the living room, Christian beside her. "Unca Dimka! Unca Dimka!" Dimitri smiled down at Kennedy as she tugged on his pant leg. "Hey, kiddo," Dimitri murmured, reaching down to ruffle her hair. "Kennedy," Christian pulled her fee. "Uncle Dimitri needs to go. He'll be back though." "Thanks for this," Dimitri said, rushing out the door. Mason and Eddie met him outside. "We're going with you," Mason said, "Oh and so are Adrian and Sydney." A silver sports car pulled up as he talked, Adrian and Sydney jumping out. They hustled their son inside before coming to stand around Dimitri. "I'll drive," Sydney offered. Dimitri nodded, throwing her the keys.

In no time, we were in the car and speeding down the highway. I tried not to cry out as the pain hit me like a ton of bricks, but I knew I couldn't hide it from Dimitri. He was watching me with concern, wiping the tears from my face. "It's ok, it's ok." He murmured as Sidney began to slow and pull into the parking lot.

Dimitri opened the door, pulling me into his arms. We hustled through the hospital entrance. "We need a doctor," Dimitri said matter-of-factly. "You'll have to wait," the receptionist said. Adrian frowned, stepping forward. "Let them pass." she nodded. "Here, follow me, sir."

"So wrong, Ivashkov," I gasped, gritting my teeth against another wave of pain. Dimitri kept pace with the receptionist, flanked by Eddie and mason. "Mom, someone... call mom," I managed. "Already on it," Sydney reassured, following close behind.

We were lead into a room where Dimitri gently placed me on the bed. I looked around. God, I hated hospitals. Last time I was in one I almost died and Dimitri almost got done in by a psycho strigoy. I cried out as another wave of pain hit me, this one more intense than the rest, one that I could not hide from anyone.

Dimitri moved to stand by my side, placing his hand in mine. "Shhh," he murmured, "It's going to be over soon. I promise." As he spoke, my mom entered the room, brushing past the receptionist a coming to stand at my other side. "Get a doctor," I heard Adrian talking but my focus was on not passing out.

"You're going to have to get the doctor yourself." came Sidney's response. "You'll need to compel them again. Rose isn't properly admitted with the necessary papers. And anyway we don't have time for that." He left, as the pain hit again. It was happening way more frequently now; I wasn't sure how much longer this would go on.

"How frequently have the contractions happened," mom asked, leaning over me. "Two... minutes, but... less. Now..." "If Adrian's not back in 30 seconds, I'll go find someone," she said, standing up.

After several seconds, Adrian returned, a dark-haired doctor following. The man regarded our gathering, then me with a knowing look. "Good morning, Rosemarie," he said gently. "I am Doctor Jackson." He didn't look all that old, perhaps in his 20's. The doctor placed a gentle hand over my stomach for a moment, stepping away to speak into a radio clipped to his waistband. I squeezed Dimitri's hand with all the strength I could, fighting back string after string of curse words.

A team of nurses and staff entered the hospital room, brushing past Dimitri, who stood close to my bedside. "Sir, you're going to have to move..." "He's fine." Doctor Jackson frowned. "Leave him be." Dimitri placed his other hand in mine. "All right, Mrs. Belikova," Doctor Jackson said, "It's time." "Squeeze my hands, roza," Dimitri murmured. "When it hurts, squeeze both of my hands. As hard as you can."

I clenched my jaw, squeezing both of Dimitri's hands as pain slammed into me again.

"Breathe, rosemary, breathe." Dr. Jackson instructed me. "When the next contraction comes along we're going to push."

I cried out again as the wave came, feeling the doctor putting pressure on my stomach. I focused on taking deep breaths, although mostly I was just breathing as though running a marathon. "One more time, one more time." It came again, and again the same procedure. "Roza, Roza, Dimitri said softly. "It's ok. Take it easy. And you're going to break my fingers if you keep this up."

"One more time," the doctor said. "You're nearly through." I squeezed Dimitri's hands again, a string of curse words flying from my lips as Doctor Jackson applied pressure. "Easy, rose, easy," Dimitri winced, but didn't let go. "I can see your son's head," Doctor Jackson smiled at me. "One more time, Rosemarie, one more time."

"I can't... I can't do it," I gasped, "I can't do it..." "Yes, you can," Dimitri murmured. "You can roza. You can. One more time. You're almost there, sweetheart."

"Don't give up," Dimitri said encouragingly. "I love you, rose. You can do this." He squeezed my hands. "We'll count to three, roza. And then I want you to push, one more time. For me." I nodded, tears flowing from my eyes. Dimitri held my gaze. "Remember, squeeze my hands, rose. I'm not going anywhere." "All right. One? Two? Three!"

I gave one last push.

O my god! I yelled out, this hurts like a son of a bitch! Be careful, Dimitri said, I will be here with you.

I squeezed his hands with more strength than I knew I possessed, my words coming out as a yell. "Be careful? Screw that! you think this is easy, well I'd rather turn a strigoy back then have my body screaming and feeling like it's about to get ripped open. Oh my god, son of a bitch!"

"Fuck," Dimitri sucked in a breath through his teeth as I squeezed his hands one more time. I screamed something unintelligible, my hands clutching Dimitri's for dear life. A shrill cry pierced the air a few seconds later. "Congratulations, Mrs. Belikova," Doctor Jackson said, moving to stand beside my bed. "Say hello to your son." I sighed with relief, allowing myself to let go of Dimitri's hands. "Christ," Dimitri muttered some expletives under his breath but kept smiling. "Our son, roza, our son..." He leaned over, kissing my forehead.

A chair was brought for Dimitri who gratefully sat down in it. Nurses hustled around me, cleaning up. "Where's my son?" I asked, attempting to see around Doctor Jackson, who was working on Dimitri's hands. "Lie back, rose," Dimitri's voice was gentle, "We'll see him in a few minutes." "No broken fingers," The doctor said, straightening out Dimitri's fingers. Dimitri smiled.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in, carrying a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. Dimitri elevated the bed for me as the smiling woman placed the bundle in my arms.

He was perfect, not a hair out of place. Brown eyes, so much like Dimitri's looked up at me. I could see me in the way his mouth opened in a smile. The faintest traces of dark brown hair were just visible upon his scalp. "He's got your eyes," I murmured, looking over at Dimitri. "And your smile," Dimitri bent over the two of us. "Our son... what. What's his name going to be?" "Xavier," I whispered. "Xavier, Mason, Dimitri belikov." A tear rolled down Dimitri's cheek as he kissed Xavier's forehead.

Just then the door opened quietly and slowly, revealing three people. My mom, followed by Adrian and Sidney. I watched my mom as she lead the way in. I had never seen her smiling like this; she usually maintained a very stern, neutral expression.

She moved to the other side of my bed, bending over Xavier and I. "What's his name?" she asked me. "Xavier," I whispered, smiling. "May I hold him?" Mom hesitantly reached out. "Of course." She gently took the blanket-wrapped Xavier from my arms, a few tears falling from her eyes.

We all began to celebrate. It was a very joyous day in our lives. Dimitri even had tears in his eyes, as did Sydney, and everyone else. Even the doctor was happy. We shared in the moment together, and held each other and Xavier close. What a cute bundle.

During the festivities, Dimitri gave Lissa a call. Soon, Lissa, Christian and the kids came through the door. Xavier slept in my arms as Victoria hurried up to the bed. "Mommy mommy mommy!" she crowed. "Shhh," Dimitri picked her up, holding her in his lap. "Sweetheart," he said gently. "This is your brother." I moved Xavier so that Victoria could see. "Ooooh!"

I watched as she stretched her hands out to him. "Come here sweaty." I pulled Victoria into my arms. "Let her hold him." I said. "Teach her how."

"So soon, roza?" Dimitri asked, a bit hesitantly. "Yes, Dimka, she'll never learn if you don't teach her."

Mom came back to my bedside, still cradling Xavier in her arms. "Here, honey," Mom offered her little brother out to her. "Be very careful. Here, hold your hands out like this..." Mom positioned Victoria's hands, gently placing Xavier in the shelter of his sister's arms. "Support his head, sweetheart," Dimitri said quietly.

Dimitri placed his hand under Xavier's head, providing a bit more support as Victoria looked down at her brother. "He is adorable," Lissa murmured. "Isn't he though?" Mom wiped away another tear. "Mom," I said, looking up, "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"Me?" mom asked, "Nah, I'm not crying. I just. Have... allergies." I laughed. "You're crying," I teased. "Of course she is," Christian grinned. "She's a grandmother again."

"Victoria Rae Belikova!" I could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. We had been back at home for two months, and things were going from bad to worse. Rose was suffering sleepless nights, and Victoria was constantly acting out. It had started out small, a scribble on the walls, and had only gotten bigger.

I stood from my armchair, setting my novel aside. Rose came running, hair a mess, rubbing her eyes. "Huh, what, why's there a fire?" she asked groggily. "There's not," I snapped, "I think our daughter's playing with the damn matches."

I followed rose into the kitchen, and there she was. In one hand, Victoria held a lit match. In the other was a full book of matches. Calmly, rose took the things from Victoria's hands. "Vic honey, you can't play with matches. You'll hurt yourself." she turned to me. "Dimitri, didn't I tell you not to leave this stuff out? You know Victoria will pick up anything she sees."

"I didn't leave them out," I said, clenching my jaw. "Dimitri, you did," Rose retorted, putting the things away. "No, I didn't." I shrugged, marching over to Victoria, who looked up at me. "Hi, daddy," she said with a smile. I glared. "Victoria, Rae, Belikova," I said, my voice deadly quiet. Her smile melted. "Dimitri, don't be too hard on her," Rose pleaded, "She's only a child..."

"She'll never learn if you just sweetly tell her no. you have to show a little authority rose." I shot back. I bent down and picked Victoria up so she could look directly at me. "Victoria Rae Belikova," I said again, annunciating each syllable. "That is dangerous, you hear me? Do not play with matches. Ever."

She attempted to move out of my hold. "Dimitri, don't." Rose was pleading. "Rose, let me do this, please," I said, my voice rising. Victoria gulped as I turned her chin toward me. "Don't turn away from me, young lady," I hissed, "Do you hear me? Fire is bad! Do you hear me!"

Daddy..." Victoria said in a small, scared voice. "Don't daddy me," I said. "I want you to promise me you're not ever going to do that again."

She gulped nervously. "Victoria, did you hear me?" She looked away, then back at me. "All right, fine, let's go," I said, fed up. I carried Victoria outside to the car, strapping her in, slamming the door with a little more force than necessary

Rose hurried to follow us. "Dimitri! Where on earth do you think you're going?" she exclaimed.

"We're going to have a talk," I said, opening the driver side door. Victoria looked at me, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Dimka, don't be too hard on her," Rose pleaded again. "You and I were children once..."

I buckled Victoria in her seat before going around to the driver's side. Rose watched every movement, an angry defeated look on her face. I averted my eyes from her as I stuck the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the drive. "Daddy," Victoria wined from the back seat, "I want mommy." I said nothing, focusing on the road. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" Within a few moments we were pulling into the park. I took Victoria out of her car seat and set her down on the ground, taking her hand and beginning to walk around the perimeter of the park.

"I want mommy," Victoria attempted to pull away. I walked a few minutes more, stopping in the shade of some trees and bending down to Victoria's level. "Victoria Rae, I'm very disappointed in you," I said, looking her in the eye. "What were you thinking?"

"I want mommy, I want mommy, mommy mommy mommy!" she was screaming now, throwing herself on the grass, banging her fists on the ground and kicking every which way.

I took a deep breath. "Keep your head, belikov," I said to myself as I folded my frame onto the grass in front of her, pulling her into my lap against her will. "Victoria, Victoria! What's the matter?" Tears were flowing fast from her eyes. Her tantrum didn't stop, her tiny fists pummeling my shoulders. The blows didn't so much hurt me as they did annoy me. "Victoria, talk to daddy, use your words..."

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched wail and a river of tears. This was way more rose's territory than mine; I really wasn't the best at sympathizing. But I held her close, gently rocking her to sooth her. "Victoria, Victoria, talk to me."

"No love me no more!" she managed. I frowned. What did she mean? "You mommy no love me more!" she sobbed, tears falling onto my shirt. "Vic, calm down, honey, calm down. What do you mean? Calm down and talk to daddy."

She hiccupped. "No love me... mommy no more," she gulped back more tears. I frowned again, rearranging her words. As I did, something clicked. "mommy doesn't love me anymore..." Victoria was jealous. "Oh, honey, no no, your mother loves you, and so do I," I said gently. "No."

She said sadly. "No xaviow mommy love xaviow..."

My phone vibrated against my hip. I took it out of my pocket, my free hand holding Victoria against my chest. "Message from "roza." was on the screen. "Come back soon... hope you're not being too hard on her..."\

I gave Victoria a quick kiss. "We both love you." I told you, the harshness gone from my voice. "Now come on, let's go see mommy. I think you need some time with mommy." Taking out my phone again, I wrote rose back. "Come meet us for ice-cream." Then I stood, Victoria still in my arms, and carried her back to the car.

I then took her to the Car, put her in her car seat, buckled her in her seatbelt, then got into the front seat of the car. We pulled off down the road, and returned to the house. Upon arriving at the house, Victoria was starting to relax. Rose came out, and Victoria was happy. I unbuckled her, and carried her to Rose. Rose looked at me as Xavier ran to me. Were you hard on her? I relaxed.

"No, I was not," I said, taking Xavier from rose's arms as she got into the car. "But you and her do need to talk." I secured another car seat in the back, buckling Xavier in as I spoke. "Really? What happened," Rose asked. "You and her can discuss that once we go where we're going," I said, starting the car again, one eye on Xavier.

What is the problem? She asked? Well, I am trying to explain to Victoria that I and you both love her just the same as we do Xavier.

"Well of course we do," Rose frowned. "She doesn't seem to think so," I said, turning into the driveway of the town creamery. I put the car in park and opened the door, moving to block Rose as she reached for Xavier. "No no, roza. I'll take him, you take Vic."

Sounds good to me, I said. We carried our son and daughter into the store with us. I looked at Dimitri, I was very worried. I didn't want Victoria to think that I loved her less than Xavier.

"What kind would you like, Vic?" I asked, smiling at Victoria, whose eyes were red from crying. "Chocowate," she said shyly. Dimitri carried Xavier with ease, smiling down at him every so often. "Can I have chocowate, mommy?" Victoria asked. "Of course you can," I said gently. "You can have whatever you want, sweetie."

Dimitri looked back at the two of us, smiling down at Victoria. "It's all right, honey," he said to her. He stepped up, ordering the ice cream as Xavier playfully tugged on a lock of his hair. The woman behind the counter looked somewhat familiar. "OH my god," she said, "rose, its jill!"

"Jill mastrano," I said, smiling. "How are you? What's been going on!" she chattered away as she prepared our order. Dimitri smiled, taking my place, catching jill up. "Vic," he said simply. I nodded, leading Victoria over to a table. I helped her into a chair, taking one beside her. "Victoria?" I asked gently. "What happened today? Are you jealous of your brother?" She gulped nervously, glancing toward her father, who had his back turned. "Xaviow, you. Xaviow..." "Victoria," I considered. "Victoria, Xavier needs a little more help. He can't do the things you can. Not yet." She nodded. Dimitri sat our ice-cream down onto the table before moving off, bouncing Xavier in his arms and murmuring in Russian to our newborn son. "Is this why you've not been behaving?" I asked, leaning over to wipe ice-cream from her chin as she ate. Victoria gave a tiny nod. A peel of laughter rang clear as day through the shop. I turned to watch what Dimitri was doing. Victoria frowned. "You do that," she said dejectedly, watching as my gaze fell on a laughing Xavier.

She did have a point, I thought to myself. I couldn't take my eyes off of Xavier. It was just a mother thing. "Oh, Vic, I'm sorry..." I couldn't think of anything to say. "Mommy?" she asked. "Why you send me school? You no love me?"

"Honey, your father and I love you to pieces," I said, my voice cracking. "It's just time for you to go to school. You can keep people safe like mommy does." She nodded. "You see me lots?" "Every day, if you want us too." She gave a half-smile.

"You'll like it there." I told her, smiling, remembering my early memories at school. "You'll learn a lot, and meet new friends, and have fun. I did." "You come see me?" she asked again. "Of course." I picked up both of our finished ice-cream cups and through them away. "Come on, we're going to have some fun." I took her into my arms and carried her out the door, something we didn't usually do now that she was walking but I felt she needed a little bit of the same attention her brother was receiving. I had spotted a little kid's play area just outside the stop, and it was there that we were heading.

She smiled at me, her tiny hands on my shoulders. Dimitri met us outside. "Everything okay?" Dimitri asked as we walked. "Mmhmm, everything got straightened out," I said. "How xaviow?" Victoria piped up. "He's asleep right now, sweetie," Dimitri said, moving to walk beside the two of us

A few minutes later we were back in the car, after putting the kids safely in their car seats. Dimitri got into the drivers' seat and I sat next to him, looking out the window as we drove. It was getting dark, and I didn't like being out late at night with two young children. Thankfully we didn't live that far. We passed by an area where thick layers of trees lined the road, and that's when I saw it, a crowd moving suspiciously towards something... or someone. "Dimitri," I said abruptly, causing him to slam on the breaks. "Do you see that?" I pointed out my window. "It's probably just a bunch of wild animals." "I don't think so." I opened my door. "Rose." I put a finger to my lips. "I'm just going to go see. From a distance." I whispered as I moved slowly towards the tree line.

Being a dhampir had its upsides. Not getting sick was one, and so was improved vision. I stayed in the shadows of the tree line, one hand on the silver stake I always kept in my jacket. Three young men moved through the trees, moving toward a young girl who stood a ways off, shivering and scared. I ran back to the car, tapping on Dimitri's window. "Dimitri, come out here. There's trouble."

No sooner did I say that, then he said, Roza, Get back in the car. Hurry. I did that, with a concerned look on my face. I got in, and he got out of the car. He went around to the tree line to see for himself. No, Dimka, don't get hurt, I said to him. Don't worry, Baby, I got this. He said back. Just as he said that, they tried to get the girl, but Dimitri said to them, you let go of the girl! Damn Strigoy, he said. It took everything he had in him to prevent a massive breakout. He had done everything within his powers so that he wouldn't lose his cool, but they had done the last straw when about they had started running towards the girl, thinking that the girl was on her own. But not if Dimitri had anything to say about it. He had every intention to make sure there would be a safe return home, for me, him and the children. He made sure that there was not to be any trouble. He told them to get away, but they wouldn't listen. Dimitri was willing to fight for the family, and that's just what he was prepared to do. He had enough anger in him from when Kiley caused the trouble she did to him, so it was built up. Therefore, he was ready to pounce and protect where he needed to.

I watched as Dimitri cornered the men. "Not strigoi, Dimitri," I mouthed. Victoria watched her mouth open. "Vic, sweetheart, stay in the car," I said gently. "Mommy will be right back." She gave a tiny nod. "It's all right," I murmured. "It's okay."

I jumped out of the car, following close behind Dimitri. "Where you going?" one of the men taunted. "Come here, come with us." The girl didn't look all that old, perhaps thirteen or so. She backed away on trembling legs. "Enough." Dimitri stopped in front of the group. "Leave this girl alone." "Oh, who's going to stop us?' One of the braver men stepped forward. He was buff, but uncoordinated on his feet. Dimitri easily decked him with a punch to the jaw. Flying around him, he charged through the group, exchanging blows. I rushed through the madness, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, sweetie," I said gently. "What's your name?" "m-m-Miranda," she whispered. I smiled reassuringly at her. Miranda would be pretty, if she wasn't covered in grime. She looked like she hadn't eaten a hot meal in several days. "I'm rose," I said, holding her gaze, "I'm here to help you."

I gently took her hand and quietly lead her around Dimitri and her attackers who were fighting. Both of us watched as we walked. "Get in the car; we'll get you wherever you need to be after we take care of these guys." I whispered. She stood there, hesitating. "You have to get away from here, Hun. Go home, get cleaned up, and get some food." slowly, Miranda settled herself in the empty seat next to Xavier. "That's Xavier, and that's Victoria." I told her. "Now, I'll be right back." Closing the door, I ran quietly and quickly to rejoin Dimitri in the fray.

We fought alongside each other like we had done so many times before back at saint Vlad's. Finally, the last attacker was subdued. "Come on, roza," Dimitri said, wiping sweat from his brow.

We climbed into the car, Dimitri slamming his foot down on the accelerator. Miranda was shivering with cold next to Xavier. "Here," Dimitri shrugged off his duster, passing it back to the terrified girl. She gave a small nod of thanks, staring at the two of us with frightened eyes. "Y-y-you s-saved me," she whispered, "A-a-and you d-d-don't know... me..." "Of course," Dimitri piped up from the front, "You were in danger." I could see a tear rolling down Miranda's cheek. "Honey," I asked gently, "Where are we headed?"

"I. I... I don't have a..." She took a breath, attempting to regain her composure. She wiped a hand across her face, smearing the grime more than it already was. "Samantha kicked me out... and... and mom and dad... aren't around and..." "Shhh," Dimitri turned into a McDonalds. "Here, sweetheart. Let's get you something to eat."

Victoria smiled at Miranda as we pulled into the drive through. "What's here?" Miranda asked, her eyes not quite making contact with mine. "The menu's just outside the window, sweetie," I said. Miranda frowned slightly. "I. I can't..." Dimitri looked back at her. "Hun, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. Three of his fingers stood straight up. "I. I don't know, sir," Miranda's voice was quiet. "I don't know..."

Dimitri nodded. "Oh, Hun..." I raised my eyebrows. Dimitri gave me the "hang on" look. He pulled up to the window. "How may we help you, sir?" "I have a request. There's someone in the back of my car who's very hungry, and who has never been here. I want a little bit of everything. I'll pay for whatever I need too.'

"You don't need to pay, sir," the voice at the speaker changed. "I don't mind it," Dimitri replied. "Pull to the back, and don't worry about it, sir..."

Dimitri followed instructions, moving the car close to the back window. I frowned to myself, still puzzling over Dimitri's earlier look. Was I missing something? As I pondered this, a young man came into view, several bags in his hands. "Here you go, sir," He said, passing the food through the driver side window. Dimitri nodded, passing over a wad of cash as I arranged everything in front of me. We pulled out after a few minutes more, heading toward home. We finally arrived, after the usual traffic rush. Dimitri pulled into the garage, parking the car and moving around to unbuckle Xavier and Victoria. I moved around to Miranda's side of the car. "Come on, sweetie, we're going to get you cleaned up and fed."

She allowed me to steer her inside and to the kitchen. Dimitri was balancing Victoria on his shoulders while Xavier rested in his arms. She had handfuls of Dimitri's hair, grinning from ear to ear. "Horsey! daddy horsey!" she crowed. I smiled. "Miranda, how about a nice hot shower before dinner?" "That'd be great, Mrs. Belikova," she said shyly. "Before you go," Dimitri turned to me, "Roza, I need to talk to you. Miranda, just stay where you are, we won't be long."

Dimitri still carried Victoria and Xavier as we stepped outside. "Rose, I made you wait for an explanation of earlier for a reason." He held my gaze. "Miranda is blind."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Pink Jessi Bear "Blind? Are you serious Dimitri?"

"Yes," Dimitri held my gaze. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be telling you this. I saw that look you gave me, when I asked her how many fingers I was holding up."

"Dimitri, what do we do?" I asked, frowning slightly. "Well, we can't just leave her..." He looked at me. "We could adopt, rose. Unless she has family. I'll talk to her after dinner." I nodded. "All right, I'll help her with the shower business."

We walked back in the house, Victoria still on Dimitri's shoulders. Xavier slept peacefully. I leaned over him, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Miranda still stood where we had left her. I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Belikova?" Miranda asked uncertainly. "Yes," I said gently. "Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

I steered her to the bathroom, flipping on the light out of habit. "All right," I said, taking a towel from the rack. "There's a towel on the counter. Just go ahead and leave your clothes on the floor and I'll wash them. I'm going to go hunt for some clothes that'll work for the time being. They may be a bit big, but they should work. The shampoo is on the far left, the conditioner on the right. The soap is sitting on the side of the shower in a dish." I handed her a washcloth. "If you need anything, holler." "Which is the hot water?" she asked. "The knob closest to the wall," I said. "I'll leave you to it." I exited the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Slowly, I walked into mine and Dimitri's room, hoping to find something for Miranda to wear. Upon entering, I found Dimitri was already there, going through some shirts of mine. "Sorry," he said turning around. "Thought I'd try and find something for her. Rose, what do we do?" I stood next to him, going through another section of my things. "We let her stay. Hell, it might be nice for the kids to have a big sister so to speak." Dimitri nodded, holding up a shirt. "Will this do?" he asked. I gave it a look over. "That'll work for her; it may be a little big but yeah." We moved to another drawer, looking for the rest of a wardrobe. "Mmmmm Roza." He said an obvious smile clear in his voice without even looking at his face. I drew in sharply, seeing the garment in his hands. "She is not wearing that!" "No no, Roza, you should wear that again. Remember that one time?" I giggled. He was holding up a very scandalous pair of underpants, one which showed off my lower half in a very fantastic and apparently appealing way. "Dimitri belikov, get your mind out of the gutter." in answer, he put it away and this time withdrew a very sexy bra. "No no no, I was laughing now, stop it! He took my arm and steered me toward our bed. "Come on Roza, let's relax a little. The kids are asleep and she won't be out of the shower for a while. Within no time our bodies were pressed up against each other as we lay under the covers, all clothing forgotten in a heap on the floor.

"Would you wear it now?" Dimitri asked, his lips running across the bare skin of my shoulder. "Oh, perhaps," I whispered. "But perhaps not yet. Let's not scare the kids." He laughed the sound wrapping around me like a blanket as he pulled me tight against his chest, his lips taking possession of mine in a gentle, yet hungry kiss...

"You do that again and I'll wear it, I said sweetly, temptingly. He kissed me again, softly, with love and tenderness. Slowly, I moved off the bed, walking with deliberate slowness, taking care to keep him in suspense. Then I withdrew the two pieces we were looking at earlier and pulled them on before walking back toward the bed.

"Damn..." He was doing it again, looking at me like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I had seen that look before, and I loved it each time. "Oh dear lord, roza," he whispered.

I slowly spun in place, showing off all the sexiness I contained. "Roza, Roza," he reached out his arms and I walked right into them, allowing him to pull me down on top of him. This is better than any sex charm. He whispered, kissing me passionately.

"You're telling me," I gasped, my hands digging into his shoulders. I began to kiss every part of him I could reach; his lips, his neck, his chest and shoulders. "Oh my," Dimitri murmured. "My wild girl's insatiable tonight..."

mmmmm. I breathed between my frenzied kissing. How can I not be, when I've got someone like you? I paused, looking into his eyes. Dimka, you are the reason this world spins. The most beautiful melody. Your heart is pure, soft, and warm, enveloping me in a blanket of love. And my love for you is like an ever burning, ever growing fire.

Dimitri's hands moved to cup my face, turning it back toward him. "You are the moon, the stars, and the sky," His lips gently brushed against mine. "You complete me, Rosemarie Belikova."

He kissed me again, lingering longer before he came up for air. "You are my whole world. The sun that caresses my face, the wind that blows through my hair, the rain that drips from my neck. Roza, you are everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed. I can't live without you." "Dimitri," I whispered. "Oh, my..." He cut me off with another kiss. "Shhh," he murmured against my lips. "Don't say a word, sweetheart." He gazed at me, one of his hands absentmindedly tracing my side. "You are, the one I cannot lose," Dimitri whispered.

"mmmmm, Dimitri," I allowed my hands to trail lightly over his neck. He pressed himself closer to me, his hands working the just worn garments off. Dimitri smiled, his strong arms pulling me down against his chest. "You're not losing me," I managed. "Never."

We lay gasping for breath atop the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms. "My roza," Dimitri whispered. "My beautiful, wild, amazing, loving, caring Rosemarie Belikova." "Dimitri," I sighed. "My badass, kind, gentle, compassionate Russian warlord."

After a few minutes more, the two of us dressed, stopping every-so-often to kiss. I quickly smoothed down my hair and grabbed the clothes as I went to check on Miranda.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Who's there," came a timid voice from the other side. "It's rose, Miranda, may I come in?" "Oh, yeah, sure," she said. I entered, the wall of steam hitting me in the face. Miranda stood in front of the mirror, drying herself with the towel. "I bought you some clothes," I said, setting them on the counter. "They're right by the sink. They may be a bit big, but we'll make it work. I'll step out and let you get dressed, and then I'll come back and get you back to the kitchen."

Rose appeared in the kitchen as I arranged things on the table. "How's she doing?' I asked, snatching a handful of fries. "She's doing all right," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around me. I held her close, marveling at the subtlety of just this simple embrace. We stood like that for a few minutes more, breaking apart as Miranda came into view, attempting to find us. "Oh, fuck," Rose cursed herself. "I was going to bring her back..."

"I got it." I hurried out, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Here now, I got you," I said, steering her into the kitchen and to a chair. "All right," I placed my hand over hers. "I've set up food for you, how do your parents tell you where everything is?" Her face dropped for the briefest of seconds. "Oh, uh... the clock face," she mumbled. Rose took my place, her words gentle. "Okay, you've got your dipping sauces at 1 30, your assortment of drinks at 12, we've marked them, Doctor Pepper's first, then coke and so on..." I sat down opposite Miranda, watching as she dug in. Her eyes closed as she tore through hamburger after hamburger, chicken nugget after chicken nugget. Rose smiled, sharing a look with me.

After a few minutes, I spoke. "Miranda, sweetheart? Do you have a family who's looking for you?" "No, I don't, Mr..." "Dimitri," I said. "No, Dimitri," she mumbled. "I think sammie would much rather I be dead..." "Who's sammie," I asked gently. "My brother... My mom left when I was young, and my daddy died of stage four lung cancer a few years ago... Sammie threw me onto the streets one night..." She took a breath, a tear making its way down her cheek. She turned away, attempting to compose herself. More tears began to fall, much to her dismay. She rose from her chair, attempting to make her way out of the kitchen. I stopped her, pulling her onto my lap. "All right, all right, you're okay," I murmured, "I don't want to go back, Dimitri, please don't make me go back..." Rose watched tears of her own swimming in her eyes. She picked 7up my IPhone and began to speak to it. "Hey, hey, look at me," I said gently. She obliged, lifting her face out of my shirt. "How would you like to stay with us? Miranda Belikova. If you want, you can change your name to something totally different if you want."

"You won't make me go back to sammie?" She looked at me with a tearful gaze. "Of course not, sweetheart," I murmured, brushing tears from her face. Rose continued to speak into my phone. "Dimitri... d-daddy..." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Dad..." She sobbed. Miranda lifted her head, looking at rose. "Mom," Her blue eyes shone with unshed tears. "You'd... you'd do this," "Of course we would," Rose ended the call, moving to stand beside us. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Sammie told me I was worthless, a burden on society and him," she whispered. "You're not a burden," Rose said sternly, looking down at her. "You are a beautiful young lady, who has a lot to offer to everyone. The world would do good to listen to what you have to say."

"Dimitri... uh... dad," she stuttered. "Hold on, stop," I said, smiling, "If you have a hard time calling me dad, you can call me Dimitri or dimka." "Dimka?" she asked. "Yeah, the Russian translation." "Same here," Rose said, "You don't have to call me mom right off. Rose or roza. We don't mind. We understand. If you never want to call us mom and dad, it's okay, too."

She nodded. "You said that I could change my name?" "Of course. What were you thinking?" "AnnaMarie Belikova?" she she said hesitantly. "I think," rose said smiling, "That that is a fantastic idea."

The next morning, I woke, dressing in my gym clothes. I needed a bit of a workout, it was overdue. The house had an extra room that rose and I used for a gym. After dressing, I entered the gym, flipping on the stereo with a remote control. My darkest days was on, the perfect workout song. I allowed a half-smile. The most awkward songs had to be the best to work out too.

I began with some warm-up exercises, humming along to the music. As I moved onto specific guardian training, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Dimitri?" I turned. AnnaMarie stood there, freshly dressed and showered. "Hey, sweetheart," I said, turning the volume on the stereo down. "What's up?" "I just wanted to do some exploring," she replied with a shrug. "Come on in, I'm just doing a daily workout." She entered her hands out in front of her. Her hand made contact with a weight rack. I watched her hold onto it and stop moving. "Can you teach me?" she suddenly asked. I hurled a practice stake through a dummy that hung on the far wall. "Hmmm?" I looked over at her. "How to... defend myself... I don't know how, and I don't want anything to happen to me..."

I considered her. She wasn't overly skinny, but not overly fat. She had potential. But how in the hell was I going to teach someone who could not see? Then, an idea came to me. "Okay," I finally said after a few seconds. "Do you know how to throw a punch?" I strolled over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and steering her into the middle of the room. "I think so," she said hesitantly. "Show me," I took her hand and placed it on my chest. "Aim for right there."

I backed up, watching her. AnnaMarie prepared herself, drawing her fist back. Thwack! I staggered back, taken by surprise. "Uh, yeah you do!" I said, smiling as I rubbed my chest. "But uh, you need to control that just a bit. A hard punch does damage yes, but only if you can use it correctly. Because, let me show you what happens if not used correctly."

She nodded. "Try again," I said, preparing. As her fist flew, I grabbed her arm and turned her around, my other hand quickly grabbing her other wrist as she tried to get away. "You did the right thing," I said proudly. "I can't attack anymore," AnnaMarie said frustrated. "Wrong," I replied, letting go of her. "I'm going to show you how to fight back in a number of ways."

She was a fast learner. We worked for the next hour, the training rigorous. The stereo cut through the silence, motivating us both. "Hey Dimitri?" AnnaMarie asked, preparing herself for another attack. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked, wiping sweat from my brow. "Can you turn on do my thang by Miley Cyrus?" "Sure, why not." I pressed a few buttons, finally finding the song. She grinned. "Right," I said, returning her smile, "Let's get back to it."

"We do it, we do it, we don't give a fuck!" The last word came out louder than it should have as AnnaMarie managed to get in a few hits. "Gotcha!" she laughed. "Very nice!" I snagged an apple, biting into it as rose came through the door.

"Holy crap, Dimitri, I could hear the word fuck" from our room," Rose teased, giving me a quick kiss. "Jesus, you look like you went swimming, what have yawl been doing in here?" "Rose!" AnnaMarie ran into her arms, smiling. "You look like you've been swimming, too," Rose remarked, holding her at arm's length. "Dimitri's teaching me," she said, "TO fight back... to protect myself." "Really?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yep," I said, leaning against the far wall. "She's a fast learner. AnnaMarie, do you want to show her what I've taught you?" She nodded, moving to stand in the middle of the room. "Okay, remember, this is the attacker in a dark alley thing we talked about." I turned the stereo down, producing absolute silence. AnnaMarie stood poised, ready. I snuck toward her, one hand clamping down on her shoulder just as she struck. Her punch was getting better every minute I taught. I tried to grab a hold of her, but she dropped to the floor, one foot striking my knee just like we had practiced. Sensing that I wasn't down, she threw another punch that had me staggering as it hit. Rose watched, astonished.

"That's impressive!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the girl close. "Will you teach me too?" AnnaMarie asked. "Of course!" she ruffled AnnaMarie's hair. "Why don't you go shower again, and then we'll go get you some stuff, yeah?" AnnaMarie smiled, allowing rose to help her back to the shower.

Rose came back a few minutes later. "You're doing a good thing, Dimitri," she said, gazing at me. "She does need to learn those skills." Rose smiled playfully. "Hey, how about a little fun? Let's say that this badass bitch comes and rescues the girl from the attacker who just happens to be insanely sexy?" I laughed. "You're on."

Sparring with rose was a challenge, and somewhat of a romantic gesture. Here were opportunities where our bodies touched, which sent electric shocks to my brain. This woman was dangerous. We fought in the middle of the room, my darkest days blaring through the speakers. Sweat rolled off of me in torrents, down my arms, forehead and neck. The way rose held herself never ceased to amaze me. We traded blow after blow, one of us never having the upper hand for long. Finally, Rose managed to catch me off guard, sending me sprawling. She landed atop me, straddling my hips. "I win," Rose murmured, kissing me tenderly.

Quiet footsteps alerted us to AnnaMarie's approach. Hurriedly, we resumed more innocent positions, sitting next to each other on the bed. "Ready for some shopping?" I asked her as she entered the room. As I looked at her, it occurred to me that she was probably also in need of a little haircut and stilling, as well as the enjoyment of some other girly things; manicure, pedicure, hell, maybe even a spa treatment. "I suppose." she said slowly. "But rose, you don't need to do all this. I'm fine with what you gave me." I stood. "Nonsense." I said, taking her hand. "Those things are way too big for you and you need a fun stile of your own." I began to lead her out the door. "Dimka." I paused in the doorway. "You should probably wake Victoria and Xavier soon. Get them dressed, make some breakfast." He nodded. "Will do. I'll probably take them out somewhere for a bit. You girls have fun." Soon we were in the car, both of us buckled in. AnnaMarie had Dimitri's usual seat next to me. "First thing's first." I turned to her, taking out my iPod and plugging into the speakers. "It's time for me to introduce you to some real good music." I flipped through the tracks, stopping on one, putting the device down and turning up the volume. "Make it stop, seems so good I just can't take no more." I turned the key in the ignition. "Replay by zendaya. One of my personal favorites." I watched her smiling as she moved to the beat, and then pulled out of the driveway.

We hopped onto the freeway, the slick black escalade I drove cutting through the first dregs of traffic. AnnaMarie looked so relaxed as Zen Daya continued to play through the speakers. "Are you hungry?" I asked, turning the volume down. "A bit," she admitted. Spying a sonic up ahead, I turned off the freeway, pulling into the drive through. "What would you like to eat, sweetheart? I've just pulled into sonic."

She considered. "A sausage egg and cheese toaster, I think its number 14... Well, it was the last time... Mozzarella sticks with ranch, and a... vanilla Dr. Pepper, easy ice?" She asked. "Of course," I said. The mozzarella sticks sounded a bit odd, but I wasn't one to judge.

"All right." I said. "Will you be ok eating in the car? This place is pretty packed and seeing as we'll be out a while, we should probably keep on the move." She nodded. "That's fine." I ordered our food, handing her her things before hitting the highway while trying to eat my own food. A new song came on the speakers and I sang along as we went, "Radioactive, radioactive." "You have good music." she said through a mouthful of food. "You know, I always wanted an iPod like that but my sister told me I couldn't use it. I told her she was wrong, I mean I heard of voiceover technology and all, but she didn't believe me." "Voice what?" I asked, curious. "Voiceover. It on the I-devices and allows people like me to know what's on the screen. I've never actually used it, but I heard it exists." I considered. "When we get home we can try and see if we can get that to work. You can borrow my iPod for the night or something. Her astonishment was clear in her eyes. "Really? That would be so cool." We drove a little while in silence, both of us enjoying our food, until finally I pulled off the highway again. First stop, the salon.

I opened the door, hopping out of the car and making my way over to AnnaMarie's side. "Right, how would you like me to help you inside?" I asked. I seriously hoped the question didn't sound so wrong, but I didn't know what I was doing. "If you just... let me grab your arm," AnnaMarie said, stepping out. I nodded, allowing her to do so. "Take and stay a bit in front of me," she continued, "And when there's a doorway or something, just put your arm behind you..."

I nodded, helping AnnaMarie inside. The smells of nail polish and other agents greeted our nostrils. "CJ!" I called. A tall woman with medium-brown hair and a smile walked toward us. "Rose! What's up?' she asked. "This is my soon-to-be daughter, AnnaMarie Belikova. She's visually impaired, and there are some... circumstances. How much is it going to cost for a full treatment for her?" "Free," CJ said, shaking AnnaMarie's hand and leading her over to a chair. "I'll take care of her myself."

Awal Nation's sail plaited through the speakers. "Rose, did you want the works too?" CJ asked. "Yeah, sure... why not," I said, taking a seat beside AnnaMarie. "Melissa!" CJ called over her shoulder. "Can you give Rose the works?" "Yeah, hold on," came the reply.

I watched as CJ worked with Annamarie, smiling at her patience. Melissa came toward me, smiling. "It's been too long, girl," she said, clapping me on the shoulder. I grinned. "I know, I've just been busy, like way busy." Melissa took one of my hands and examined it critically. "Oh girl, look at this, what am I going to do with these nails..." She considered. "Ambrose! Come over here!" I knew that name, and I knew the face that appeared. "Oh my, if it isn't Rose Hathaway," the man said, smiling.

Ambrose was one of those people you never forgot; the teenage heartthrob. Sculpted jawline, blonde hair, tan skin. The only thing that killed his perfection were the bite scars around his neck. Ambrose, unlike Dimitri was a blood whore. "God, I haven't seen you in years," ambos looked me up and down. He noticed the wedding ring on my finger. "Who's the lucky man?" "Dimitri," I said, allowing him to lead me to a chair. Melissa brought over a cart, and began to work on my nails while ambos ran some water in a tub.

AnnaMarie was talking animatedly to CJ as her nails were filed, shaped and painted. "Feet in, rose," Ambrose said cheerfully. I nodded, placing my feet in the hot water. It was heaven. I don't remember how long it'd been sense my last pedicure. Ambrose got right to work as Melissa tackled my nails. Kim, another employee, was with CJ as they worked with AnnaMarie. I looked over, smiling. "Do you know her?" Ambrose pointed to AnnaMarie. "I do," I said. "She's my soon-to-be daughter." "Oh!" Ambrose smiled at me, his hands expertly massaging my feet and ankles. I closed my eyes, replacing Ambrose's hands with Dimitri's. Melissa turned on the massage function in the chair I sat in, causing the chair to begin massaging my shoulders and back.

I exchanged conversation with both Melissa and Ambrose, occasionally looking over at AnnaMarie. "So, what happened? How did she come into your family?" Ambrose asked massaging lotion into my heels. I gave him the short version of how Dimitri and I had rescued AnnaMarie. "Damn," Melissa piped up, filing my nails. "Rose?" AnnaMarie asked from the other side of the room. "What's up, honey?" "What color should I get?" I considered her question. "What color would you like?" "How about I surprise you and tell you what it is afterword," CJ offered. "That sounds good," AnnaMarie said, "Just no pink."]

Two hours later, AnnaMarie and I headed out of the salon, both baring polished and perfect hands and feet. I helped her back into the car, turning my IPod to another song. "I know that we are upside down..." Haley Williams' voice came through the speakers. So diverse," AnnaMarie observed. "I love it." I grinned, putting the car in drive and getting back onto the highway again. A few minutes later, we arrived at "Cool cuts" hair salon. "Can I do anything with my hair?" AnnaMarie asked. "Anything you want," I confirmed. We headed inside, AnnaMarie holding my arm. "Cindy, you got a sec?" I called as we entered, a blast of cool air hitting us in the face. "Yeah, sure, what's up?" A middle-aged woman came toward the two of us. "Can you squeeze my daughter in? She's in need of some styling." Cindy nodded. "Of course. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"AnnaMarie." Cindy shook her hand after a few awkward seconds of fumbling. "Come with me." I followed a short distance, smiling to myself. Cindy led AnnaMarie to a chair, sitting her down and fastening a napkin around her neck. She talked with AnnaMarie about specifications for a few moments, finally getting right to work.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy; stop acting like a biatch..." My phone. Of course. I took it out of my pocket. "Dimka" the display read, accompanied by a very attractive picture of Dimitri. I laughed at his ringtone choice. "I'mma peace out if you don't give me the payoff. Come on baby, let me see, whatchoo hiding underneath..." I answered. "How's my roza?" Dimitri asked from the other end. "I'm good," I said, smiling. I shot a glance at AnnaMarie, who talked with Cindy as she worked. "How are you?" I continued. "We're good. I've taken the kids over to Lissa's. They're throwing a barbecue. You should bring AnnaMarie over when yawl are done."

"That's a good idea," I said. "I'll do that. We'll be done in a little while. Cindy's doing AnnaMarie's hair as we speak." "Don't rush," Dimitri murmured, "I'm in no hurry. This is a girl's day out." "I know," I replied, "But we won't be gone all day. Besides, I miss you." "I miss you too, Rose. I always miss you." I could hear the delighted peals of laughter from the kids in the background. "I'll text you?" I asked. "That works," Dimitri said. "Love you," I said. "Love you too."

A few minutes later, Cindy turned AnnaMarie to face me. I smiled. Her blonde hair was no longer an unruly mess. Her bangs were parted so that they framed her beautiful blue eyes. The rest of her hair was cut to her shoulders and curled in gentle waves. "I like that!" I said, "Good choice, AnnaMarie!" "You want a trim, rose?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, sure, why not, just don't cut it. You know how much Dimitri likes it."

Cindy finished with AnnaMarie, moving onto me. In no time, AnnaMarie and I were in the car again, Shania twain our companion this time as we drove to the mall. AnnaMarie moved to the beat of the music, smiling slightly. "You do have good music," she said again. "I'll let you flick through the collection a bit later," I replied. A smile lit up her face. "Thank you."

Several minutes later, we arrived in the parking lot of the mall. We got out of the car and headed across the parking lot to the entrance doors. I could smell cigarette smoke a few feet away. AnnaMarie's face went pale as the wind blew the fumes in our direction. "AnnaMarie, hey, are you all right, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Faster, daddy, faster!" I clasped the leather of daddy's vest in my hands as the bike roared under me. I was flying, really and truly flying. I loved the wind on my face, the rush of speed. "Hang on, sport!" My dad called over the rush of the wind. We were driving down the freeway on his Harley, something we always did. He pushed the vehicle faster and faster, my peals of laughter lost in the wind. We finally stopped at a taco bell and dismounted. Daddy pulled me into his arms, holding me close. The smell of the cigarettes he smoked clung to his clothes, but I didn't mind. "That's my girl," he rumbled. He suddenly let go of me, doubling over, coughing. "Daddy? daddy!" I reached for him, just as he collapsed.

"Annamarie! AnnaMarie!" I caught her just before she could face plant into the concrete. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong, what's wrong?" She trembled in my arms, clinging to my jacket.

"I'm fine," she muttered against my jacket, "I'm fine, daddy..." "No, honey, its rose," I moved out of the street before we both got killed. "You're okay. What happened?" She shook her head, attempting to right herself. "Am fine, sorry, rose..." I frowned. "I don't necessarily believe that, AnnaMarie Belikova."

"I'm all right;" she continued to shake her head. "Just a... I'm good..." I saw her hand go to her eyes, wiping tears from them. "DO you want to wait to shop, Hun?" I asked. "No, I'll be okay," she said, voice small, "I just..."

"We've had enough fun today," I said, moving back to the car. "I'll call Dimitri and tell him to meet us at the house."

"Please, rose, don't," AnnaMarie begged me. "I'm fine, really... I'm fine..." I looked down at her with concern. "Okay, fine, I won't, but we're not staying long... I'm worried about you." I set her on her feet, allowing her to take my arm.

We hit all the major stores, Jc Pennies, Maisies, dillards. AnnaMarie didn't have another episode, but I kept an eye on her. Finally, we headed back to the car, laden with bags. I grinned to myself. That dress I had got, oh, Dimitri was going to love it, and so was I. "Okay," I said, Family force five on the radio, "We're going to meet Dimitri at a friend's. But first, let's go change." AnnaMarie nodded, her hands absentmindedly tracing a leather vest she had purchased.

We pulled into the garage of the house. I led AnnaMarie into the bathroom, handing her the bags she had. "You've got everything here... You wear whatever you think would go best." She smiled, "Thanks rose." "No problem."

"Text from roza" I pulled my phone from my pocket. "Be there soon, love you," it read. I smiled. "Rose?" Christian asked, sitting beside me. The kids were only a few feet away, splashing in the sprinklers. Xavier rested in my arms. "Yep," I said, "And our other daughter." "What?" Christian looked astonished. "Other daughter?" I nodded, giving him the short convinced version of the story. "Wow," Christian shook his head, grinning, "We never get told things." "Oh come on now, lord ozera," I clapped my charge on the shoulder, "We tell you everything. We wanted this to be a surprise."

"You surprised me," Christian said with a laugh. Just then, two people came around the corner. Rose and AnnaMarie. AnnaMarie wore a fresh pair of blue jeans, a nice collared shirt, a black leather biker's vest and tan boots. I saw her first. "There she is," I said, smiling. Rose came into view, causing me to do a double take. She wore a sleeveless black dress that clung to all the right places. A necklace with a rose shaped pendant hung from her neck. "Oh my," I passed Xavier to Christian, moving toward rose. "Mrs. Belikova," I murmured, pulling her into an embrace. She kissed me tenderly. "Hi," rose said, smiling. "You look amazing," I murmured, allowing my lips to trail across her neck and shoulder. "Dimka!" Rose chastised, pressing herself closer to me. "Not here." I laughed, kissing her once again before letting her go. "AnnaMarie!" I moved toward her, hugging her close. "That's my girl," I murmured. As I pulled back, AnnaMarie stiffened in my arms. "AnnaMarie? Whoa, what's wrong?" "AnnaMarie?"

"Dry those tears, Miranda," Daddy's hands cupped my face. "Where does it hurt?" "My eye, daddy, my eye!" I said tearfully. I felt his hands on the cut on my left eyebrow, prodding it gently. "How did it happen," he asked. "Sammie and the... the..." I couldn't finish. "I'll get him later," Daddy wiped the blood from my face. "You don't listen to anything he says, baby girl. You are a beautiful young lady, blind or not. DO you understand me?' "I do," I whispered. "That's my girl," Daddy hugged me close, his beard tickling my cheek.

"AnnaMarie? AnnaMarie, whoa, sweetie." I ran into the house, Pressing AnnaMarie into the leather of my duster. "Honey, are you okay?" Her eyes flew open. AnnaMarie looked around, unseeing. "What happened, where am I," she asked. "You're okay, you're with me, and it's Dimitri." "Dimitri," she said timidly. "That's right," I said. AnnaMarie attempted to right herself. As she did, her shirt lifted, giving me a glimpse of her skin beneath.

Bruises and scars covered her stomach, shoulders, back and sides. Some were fresher than others. I shook my head with disgust. "AnnaMarie, who did this to you," I asked gently. "Who did what, Dimitri," she said quietly. "Who bruised you like this? Did someone hurt you?" "No, I fell..." she said hurriedly. I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it. If she wanted to talk, she would.

A figure came around the corner. "Everything okay?" Jill mastrano stopped in front of the two of us. "Hey, jill," I said, setting AnnaMarie down on her feet. She pulled her shirt down, standing close to me. "Dimitri," Jill gave me a hug. "Who's this?" I smiled, placing an arm around AnnaMarie. "This is AnnaMarie, the newest member of our family." Jill opened her mouth to ask questions. I gave a slight shake of my head. AnnaMarie held out her hand. "Hi," she said shyly. Jill smiled at the girl. "Hi, AnnaMarie." Instead of a handshake, Jill hugged AnnaMarie, much to the younger girl's surprise. TO Jill's surprise, AnnaMarie clung to the moroi, not wanting to let go. "What's wrong?" Jill looked from me to AnnaMarie. "Perhaps you guys should talk," I said.

"AnnaMarie? AnnaMarie? Whoa, sweetie." Did it happen again? God! I opened my eyes, seeing nothing, as always. Someone must have caught me because I could feel a pair of arms holding me. It wasn't rose, the frame was too tall. Who had done this? I felt leather against my cheek. I became hopeful. Had everything been wrong? Was daddy back? "Where am I," I asked. "You're all right, you're with me. It's Dimitri." I sighed inwardly. Of course, daddy wasn't here, he was six feet under. Gone. Another part of me piped up. "Dimitri is your new father..." "Dimitri," I said, still quiet. I sat up, vaguely aware of my shirt lifting slightly. I felt the muscles in Dimitri's arms stiffen. "AnnaMarie?" he asked, "Who did this to you, and did someone hurt you?"

It took me a second to figure out what Dimitri was talking about. The bruises and scars. I opened my mouth, about to tell him everything, but then I thought about what sammie would do if he found out. "I fell," I said hurriedly. He took a breath, about to speak, but must of thought better of it.

"Everything okay?" Someone came toward us. Dimitri hugged me before setting me down. "Jill," He greeted the visitor. "This is AnnaMarie, the newest member of our family." The young woman, jill, hugged me. As she did, something shifted. She pulled away, but I couldn't let her. "Perhaps you guys should talk," Dimitri suggested. "I'll be outside."

"I'm sorry," I said, my cheeks a bright red. I pulled back, making to let go, but Jill wouldn't have that. "I know we just met," the older woman said, "But if you need to talk, we can. I don't have any issue with that."

I considered. A part of me wanted too, but another part worried. What if she told Dimitri and rose? What if they decided not to keep me? What if they sent me back to sammie and Tamara? "Please don't tell Dimitri and Rose," I pleaded, "I don't want to go back to sammie... they may send me back, I don't wanna go back... please jill, please."

"Whoa, whoa," Jill's voice was quiet. "I won't tell Dimka and rose. This stays between you and me." She led me into another room, helping me to a couch. She sat beside me. "Now, talk to me, AnnaMarie."

I took a breath, letting everything spill out. I told her everything. Losing daddy, the one who protected me from harm, Sammie's words, and Tamara's refusal to do anything about Sammie's sways. The physical attacks. Jill listened quietly, not saying a word. By the time I had finished, I was in tears, a mess. V

I could feel Jill's gentle arms pull me into another embrace. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to have gone through all that." She paused for a moment, and even though I couldn't see her I knew she was looking directly at me. "You should really tell rose and Dimitri." I shuddered, starting to sob harder than before. "Not right now." She comforted. Her voice was soft and warm. "But at some point, they really should know. I haven't spent a lot of time with you guys but even when I came and introduced myself I could tell that they were concerned. I tried to speak but the tears just kept flowing. "Shhh, easy now. Take it easy. You don't have to talk. You don't have to say anything. Only when you're ready. I have all day here. You have all the time you need. Just let it out. Focus on letting your emotions out, sweetie. Talk later." I never knew it possible to cry so hard, but there in that room, in those gentle arms, spoken to with such kindness and love I only knew from my parents and hadn't received in so long, I just couldn't take it. So much emotion, so much feeling, it felt like I could practically sink into it.

I don't know how long I sat there. Jill didn't say a word, letting me cry myself out. Sometime later, footsteps came across the floor toward us. I stiffened as Dimitri's arms replaced Jill's. I could tell he was tense. "Oh my god," Dimitri pulled me into his lap. "AnnaMarie." He took several deep breaths. I was despondent, but coherent enough to hear the conversation. "What did you hear?" Jill asked. "Everything," Dimitri admitted. I gave a broken howl, more tears beginning to fall. "She didn't want you to know," Jill said over my strangled sobs. "She thinks you're going to send her back to her brother."

"You swore you wouldn't tell!" I sobbed, "You swore, jill, you swore to me! He'll send me back. He'll send me back!" "Whoa, whoa!" Dimitri tilted my face up, his hands gentle. "Who says I'm going to take you back to that?" I could tell he was angry. The muscles in his arms were tense. "You are, I can feel that you're mad! She swore to me!" "AnnaMarie Belikova," Dimitri's voice was gentle yet firm. "Look up at me, honey. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your situation." He pulled up one of the sleeves of my shirt. "Your brother had no right to do this to you. None at all." His words finally made it to me. He wasn't going to send me back? Was this possible? "It's not Jill's fault. I was the one who listened. She's kept her word."

Dimitri turned his body toward jill. "Can you get a wet washcloth for me?" "Of course," Jill rose, coming back a few minutes later. Dimitri placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. I felt the gentle strokes of a washcloth being moved across my face. "Deep breaths," Dimitri murmured to me. His actions were gentle as he continued his work. Jill's hands rested on my shoulders. "Dimitri,' Jill said after a few minutes, "Rose is on her way." I began to tremble. "No, no no," I muttered. "AnnaMarie," Dimitri said gently. "I promise you, I won't tell her. But if you don't want her to know, you need to calm down, honey. Can you do that?" I nodded, taking a breath as Dimitri led me to meet Rose.

I couldn't believe it. Her brother, that jackass, had beaten the living shit out of her and had gotten away with it. It broke my heart to listen to what AnnaMarie was telling jill from my place in the shadows, but I felt it needed to be done. I came around the corner as Jill held my daughter, offering words of comfort. AnnaMarie shook with sobs against Jill's slender frame. I quickly pulled the sobbing girl onto my lap, my jaw set. "What did you hear?" Jill asked. "Everything," I admitted with a shrug. A terrible sound came from AnnaMarie's throat. "You swore, you swore to me, jill!" she sobbed. "You swore you wouldn't tell, he'll send me back!" I moved AnnaMarie's face out of the shoulder of my duster. "Whoa. AnnaMarie Belikova. What makes you think I'm going to send you back to that?" "You're angry, I can feel it!" AnnaMarie howled. "Not at you, I said, attempting to make my voice gentle. "Just at your situation." I rolled up one sleeve of her shirt, revealing the scars and bruises that sat on her skin. "He had no right to do this to you, none at all."

I turned to jill. "Can you get a washcloth for me," I asked. She nodded, coming back a few minutes later with what I requested. I began to clean the evidence of tears from AnnaMarie's face. "Deep breaths," I murmured to her, one hand under her chin. The three of us sat in silence. "Dimitri," Jill said after a few minutes, my IPhone in her hand. "Rose is on her way." At these words, AnnaMarie began to tremble. "No, no no," She muttered, hiding her face against my shoulder. "AnnaMarie, I'm not going to tell her," I said, "But if you don't want anyone to know, you need to calm down, can you do that?" She nodded, allowing me to help her up.

We made our way outside, where the party was in full swing. "There you are!" Rose bounded toward us. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her. She didn't notice the harshness of my kiss. "Mmm, Dimitri," Rose pulled back from me, eyes sparkling. Maybe she did notice and just took it differently. "Later," She promised me.

"Russian warlord!" Adrian came into view, Sydney beside him. "Ivashkov," I said, smiling as I shook his hand. Jill took charge of AnnaMarie, helping the still shaking girl over to the food table, leaving me to mingle. It was impossible to shake the images from AnnaMarie's story from my mind. "Earth to Dimitri," Lissa snapped her fingers in front of my face as a group of us sat around a card table. "Huh, what," I shook my head. "Play your card," Eddie called from the other side. "Sorry," I said good-naturedly, looking at rose. I got ah, distracted."

Rose giggled. "Maybe it's time for me to take this one home." She said playfully. Everyone laughed. "It is getting late," Christian said. The party began to disperse after a few minutes more.

"Roza," Dimitri pulled me against him, kissing me hungrily. Something was off. I'd never seen him act this way... but I didn't have any objections. I had kept my promise to AnnaMarie, letting her borrow my IPod, which after some fan dangling, did in fact talk. Xavier and Victoria were both tuckered out and had gone to bed with no trouble. Dimitri's lips trailed across my neck as he worked my dress over my head. "You got rid of that fast," I observed. He gave a wry smile, pulling me closer to him as he backed toward our bed.

"Dimitri," I gasped, coming up for air after a long, very passionate kiss. Dimitri hovered above me, his arms on either side of my head. The two of us had very little clothing between our bodies. "hm?" he asked, his teeth gently grazing the skin of my neck. I had to keep my head. Was this great? Sure, but it wasn't Dimitri. "Something's wrong," I managed. "Oh no," Dimitri's voice was low. "What makes you say that, Mrs. Belikova?"

I moved away slightly, enough to get him to stop for a second. Slowly, I gazed into his face, willing to focus on his face only and not allowing my eyes to travel up and down that hot body of his. "I don't know," I said, uncertainty in my voice. "But I can tell something's going on, something's bothering you, Dimka." I gave him a gentle kiss. "Talk to me, my love. Talk to me." He paused for a moment. "It's... It's AnnaMarie." His voice was low and quiet, concerned. I nodded, understandingly. "Something's... off about her, isn't it? I feel like she's not telling us a lot of things, like she's hiding things. When we were out today, well, some strange things happened." "Strange things? Like what? What happened today?"

"She... like freaked out," I said, "I don't know, it's strange." I frowned. Dimitri sighed, looked around nervously. "You know something," I continued. "Dimitri, tell me." "I swore I wouldn't tell," Dimitri said quietly. "I don't know if I can break that promise, roza."

"Dimitri," I looked at him again. ""Please, don't keep things from me. I need to know. Do you know why things happened like they did today? Please." Dimitri frowned slightly, considering me. He gazed around our bedroom, his lips pressed together. "Rose," He took a breath. "Part of why I don't think I should tell you yet, is because... I myself wasn't supposed to know. I eavesdropped." Dimitri absentmindedly ran a hand through my hair.

As he considered, a shrill scream ripped through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What in the hell?" I stood, pulling on the first things I laid my hands on. Dimitri rose and was dressed within thirty seconds. He tore out of the room toward the source of the noise, with me following close behind.

She wanted me to tell her, but I wasn't sure if I could. "Please," Rose said quietly. "Rose, I wasn't supposed to know myself. I eavesdropped." I ran my fingers through her hair, gathering my thoughts. As I opened my mouth to speak, a scream cut through the silence. I was up in an instant, dressing and grabbing my stake as I rushed through the hallway, rose following me.

"No! Noooooo!" The noise was coming from AnnaMarie's bedroom. I threw open the door, not caring that it hit the wall. AnnaMarie was tangled in the bed sheets, shivering uncontrollably. "Please don't," she whimpered, tears swimming in her eyes. "AnnaMarie!" I rushed forward, untangling her from the bedclothes. "Hey, hey, wake up, wake up."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I cried, crawling into the narrow hospital bed. "I didn't think you needed to know..." His voice was weak. "Daddy, I need to know!" I sobbed, burying my face against his shoulder. "Hey, no no no..." Daddy placed his hands under my chin. "You have to be strong. For me. For you. I know you don't want too, but you'll need to go back home. I'm so sorry, my girl. I'm sorry..."

Riiiing! riiiing! "3 45 AM," my phone said, "Call from 217-668-2232." I rolled over, flipping open the device. "Low, Miranda rennalds here..." "Are you the daughter of Charlie rennalds?" a female voice that I didn't know asked. "Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" "Your father passed away five minutes ago." As the woman on the line said these words, the phone left my hand, hitting the wall and shattering as a scream left my throat. "Nooooo! Please no..."

"AnnaMarie! AnnaMarie, wake up!"

"AnnaMarie, wake up! Wake up!"

I pulled her into my arms, looking back at rose, who stood in the doorway, mouth agape. AnnaMarie's lips moved, but no sound could be heard. Her hands latched themselves to my shoulders. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," she shook her head, her breathing shallow. "AnnaMarie, it's me, it's me. You're okay. Rose stepped into the room, moving to stand beside me. "We're here, what's wrong, sweetheart?" "Rose, Dimitri," Her eyes opened. "Nightmare?" I asked gently. "Yeah," she whispered, "The call, Dimitri... have you ever... have you ever gotten a call like that?" Rose opened her mouth. "Hold on, roza," I murmured. "A call like what, honey?" I asked her. "That... that someone you're close too... is gone... forever..."

"Not a call like that," I said quietly, "But something similar." AnnaMarie relaxed slightly. "What happened," She asked quietly. "Rose was attacked," I said with a heavy sigh. "It's not a call I like getting. She nearly died." Rose said nothing, listening to me talk. She placed a timid hand on AnnaMarie's cheek. The girl flinched, but didn't turn away. "What did you do," AnnaMarie whispered. "Me? I swore to myself I'd find whoever attacked rose and give them what for. It's okay to be sad and angry. It's completely human, sweetheart." The girl nodded. "Dimitri?" she asked, her eyes closing. "Hmmm?" "You can tell rose..." Her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep sleep. I lowered her onto the bed sheets, allowing rose to pull the covers up over her. We both kissed her on the forehead before heading out.

"Roza," Dimitri folded himself into an armchair in the living room, looking at me. "There is something up with AnnaMarie. I didn't want to tell you unless she gave me the okay." I moved to sit in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "What's up," I asked. He took a breath before telling me everything; how her father had passed away and left AnnaMarie in the care of her abusive brother and his girlfriend. Dimitri's voice remained steady as he explained the physical and emotional trauma AnnaMarie was put through. "Her brother took pleasure in laying his hands on her," Dimitri murmured, "I wouldn't be surprised if he..." Dimitri shook his head. "If he did, I'll kill him, I swear it." I nodded with understanding. As Dimitri continued, I grew angrier and angrier. Who would do this? Especially to someone who couldn't see? "He threw her out on the streets. She had been there for about a month before we came along." Finally, Dimitri stopped talking. "I wasn't even supposed to know," Dimitri took a steadying breath. "She told jill and I stood back against the wall of Lissa's kitchen."

I nodded. "I thought you were just keeping things from me for the hell of it," I admitted. "Rosemarie Belikova, I would never. Ever do that to you." Dimitri pulled me closer to him. Suddenly, I wanted to put my anger to use. I would go after her jackass of a brother, yes, but not now. As Dimitri's arms pulled me against his body, I kissed him, putting every pent-up feeling into my actions. He didn't pull away, instead matching my kiss with one of his own. Dimitri stood, not letting go of me as he moved to the couch. Dimitri came up for air, but returned his lips to mine as he went for my shirt. I woke the next morning feeling angry, yet refreshed. Dimitri and I had just stayed on the couch the entire night, wrapped in each other's arms, but now, he was nowhere to be found.

The quilt was still warm, and his clothes were still in the corner. I frowned, sitting up just as the door opened. Dimitri walked in, blood dripping from a cut over his left eye. His hair was a mess, his duster streaked with dirt. "Goddamn, Dimitri, what in god's creation!" I rose, throwing off the blanket

"Sorry," Dimitri murmured, pulling me into his arms. "I went out to do a bit... of. Work."

"Work?" I asked, frowning. "Look at yourself!

What the hell did you do, and what work would you have in the middle of the night that I didn't' know about?

You know, dimka, you can tell me anything. I have told you that before.

He chuckled, wiping the blood away. "That's nothing, Roza," Dimitri said, shrugging off his clothes. "You're not going to tell me what you were doing, are you?" I asked. "Don't worry about it," Dimitri said again, cutting me off with a kiss.

Was I going to tell her? Lord no. After Rose had exhausted herself, I disentangled myself from her, dressed in fresh clothes and hopped into the car. I was going to find AnnaMarie's brother. Through the miracle of smart phones, I had managed to track Sam rennalds down. I pulled out of the garage, heading toward the freeway.

The clock on the dashboard read 2:30 AM. I didn't care how late it was. I was not in a good mood. Tugging my duster around myself, I drove through the late night traffic, which consisted mostly of bleary-eyed truckers in desperate need of either coffee or sleep. The sleek black sports car cut through the slow-moving machines as I allowed myself the luxury of hitting 75.

Finally, I slowed down as I entered a shadier part of town. I checked my phone. Sam lived a few houses down. I slowed the car as I approached a derelict house in need of a massive repair job. Dhampir vision was a godsend, especially in these situations. I was easily able to see from the shelter and luxury of my car. The address was in fact, correct. I saw the jackass moving around the house, completely oblivious to the stranger parked outside his abode.

This couldn't be this easy, could it? I thought to myself with a shrug. There's no way. "Seriously?" a voice in my head chastised. "You're going to just go beat an individual? Are you that angry?" "He's a jackass," I countered. "It doesn't matter!" I shook my head, ignoring the rational thoughts. I hopped out of my car and charged through the door, grabbing the surprised many by the neck.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you...?" I raised my fist to strike. "Are you Sam rennalds?" "No! No, I'm just the caretaker... Sam rennalds left for the bar a while ago! Please, don't hurt me!" He struggled in my grip. "Which bar," I growled. "Jaguars! He's at jaguars!" "Fine," I let him go with a nod. The man watched me exit the house, his eyes as wide as silver dollars.

Jaguars was on the other side of town. The bar was a hangout for everyone, dhampir and moroi included. Rose and I had been to the club a few times with Lissa, both of us consuming very large amounts of alcohol, all of us knowing that our actions were owing against everything we had been taught. While doing all of this rose and I had developed the habit of not caring... in some circumstances.

I made it to the bar a few minutes later, squinting against the neon lights of the huge sign above the door. I exited the car, strolling through the front doors of the club.

: The club was packed. Music pounded through speakers placed around the room, the bass from the dubstep the dj played shaking the ceiling. Dancers were in clusters on the floor, gyrating wildly too wildly to the music. I blended into the crowd, my eyes alert.

There he was. I spotted him sitting with several others at a table. "Yeah man," he was saying, "My sister was nothing. Only thing she was good for was a good screw." As those words left his mouth, I clamped a hand down around his neck.

His eyes were bloodshot, but clear. "Who in the hell are you!" His hair was a dirty brown, matted in places. "That's none of your concern," I growled, "You're coming with me, and we're going to talk."

I pulled his chair back roughly from the table. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to follow my instructions. If you don't," I flashed him the tip of my steak. "You'll meet this. Now stand up and follow me."

He scoffed. "What in the fuck are you going to kill me or somethin? Oooh, a tent stake, I'm so scared." I flipped open a switchblade, placing the tip against his throat. "Stand up," I said menacingly. "Now."

To my surprise, he reached in a pocket and took out a blade of his own and moved to put it to my throat but I was too quick for him. I caught the sharp end with a hand and twisted it back at him. "Nice try, tough guy. Now follow me."

He obeyed, following me outside. As soon as we exited the club, his hand sent the blade I held spinning away from me. Surprisingly, he caught it, running the knife across my eyebrow and holding it there. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked, his breath stinking of alcohol.

Blood trickled down as I reached with guardian speed, grabbing the blade from him and snapping it in half, throwing the pieces away onto the parking lot. Then I grabbed his arms, pinning them behind him and tackling him to the ground.

: What did I do, he shouted. "What did you do? I'll tell you what you did. You are an abusive asshole! Taking advantage of your blind sister.

What did she ever do to you, huh?

And as to who I am, I'm the man who is picking up the broken pieces that you shattered.

I ground my knees into his shoulder blades. "I didn't... don't know what you're talking about!" I grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling his head back, my other hand balled into a fist. "You're through, Samuel rennalds," I snarled, "You're a dead man."

"You don't even have the guts to fess up to what you did.

You're nothing but an alcoholic who takes advantage of the weak.

He struggled against my grip but I stayed strong. "This is about my idiot fuck of a sister?" he asked, gasping. "Are you drunk, brother? Are you trashed? Because no good man like yourself would stand up for her. You probably do her as often as I do, don't ya? Don't ya." I lifted a hand just quickly enough to punch him directly in the face.

"I take that as a yes," Sam sneered, "especially after that reaction." "Fuck you," I growled, "I'm more sober than you'll ever be, you prick."

My fingers moved down to his throat and began to tighten. And tighten. I smiled as he tried to fight back, knowing he was wasting his energy on futile attempts. He was breathing heavy now color draining from his face. I let up ever so slightly, still smiling vindictively.

: "Lemme. Go!" he spluttered. "Please, Lemme go..." I ground my other fist into his nose, watching with satisfaction as blood began to coat his face. "Lemme... Lemme go," Sam gasped again.

"I'm going to let you liv, for now.

But if you ever come after her again, you won't get a second chance.

Do you hear me, you sun of a bitch?" My hands tightened again.

"What would I want her for anyway, you can have her." I wanted to kill him right then and there.

But I gave him one last kick in the gut for good measure, and drove home.

A set of hands on my shoulders snapped me out of my thoughts. "You went after him, didn't you, Dimka." Rose stared at me. "All right, fines, I did," I said dejectedly. "Why, Dimitri, why! I told you we'd go together and dispatch him. And now, look what you've come home with!" Her fingers probed the cut over my eyebrow, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry," Rose said apologetically, caressing my cheek with her thumb. "How did this happen?"

I just snapped. I said, as she continued nursing the cut on my Eye. He came at me. With a switchblade of all things.

"You aren't hurt anywhere else, are you?" She scanned me head to toe again, a scowl on her face.

"It's ok." I said softly, enjoying the softness of Rose's touch. "He only managed to cut me once before I took that piece of metal, snapped it in half and through it a way. I took him down like he was a sheet of paper blown down by the slightest wind. He tried to put up a fight, but he was drunk and easy." Rose grimaced. "Dimitri." Her voice was a little harder now, and I knew by the use of my full name that she wasn't pleased. "That is no way to talk about anyone, you know that." "He deserved it." I countered. "I know. But..." The usual softness had returned to her voice now and I smiled at the sound of it.

"But what?" I asked, wincing as she dabbed alcohol across the cut. "Dimitri, you're a guardian, not a killer. You have to be careful. I know he made you angry, but you have to rain that temper in."

"I'm not always rational unfortunately, and sometimes my temper gets the best of me." "He's still a basterd, no matter how stupid it was."

"Be that as it may," rose continued, wiping blood from my cheek, "You need to keep yourself in check, Dimka. I love you, and I do not want to see you in jail."

"I love you too Roza." "Believe me; I don't want to see myself in jail either. I have a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant. Perhaps I acted more than I thought. It's the guardian in me."

She nodded understandingly. "I know," Rose said, placing a hand under my chin. "You haven't been working and you're anxious, aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "You should go back to work," Rose said, "Next week at the latest."

As I opened my mouth to speak, AnnaMarie came around the corner, hair a mess, eyes half-closed. She stumbled, nearly bumping into a wall. I stood, moving over to the girl. "Morning, AnnaMarie," I said cheerfully, hugging her. "Dimitri," she said groggily. "You got coffee?" she asked as I pulled back. "You and I are going to get along fine," I said, laughing as I ruffled her hair. "Yes we do, come on, and let's go."

I lead her in to the kitchen, getting a mug from the cupboard and filling it with steaming coffee. "Cream or sugar?" I asked.

"Straight black," AnnaMarie said, sitting down at the table.

"Straight black it is." I said, setting the mug at the table. She felt around for the coffee and took a sip. "mmm." she closed her eyes in bliss and I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted. Rose came into the kitchen as I opened the cabinet, hunting for something to eat. "Say no more," Rose chirped, "Mom to the rescue!"

I chuckled softly. "Looks like she's got that covered. Anything I can do to help?"

Rose pondered for a moment as she whisked batter for pancakes. "Go get cleaned up, Dimitri," she said, "You look like death, sweetheart."

"Thanks, darling, I love you too." I winked at her and walked out of the room.

I jolted awake, my body shaking. "Just a dream," I told myself. Dimitri had managed to calm me down after the last nightmare, but now, he was nowhere to be seen. "Worthless, worthless," played in a constant loop in my mind.

I looked at rose's IPod. "February 1," voiceover said. Six months today. Six months since daddy's death. I sighed, vowing to be strong. Both Dimitri and Rose had seen me in pretty bad shape several times.

The realization that dad was gone was a bit easier to bear, but at times I couldn't grasp it. With a shake of my head, I made my way out of the room, slowly moving into the living room, where Dimitri's and rose's voices were coming from.

I nearly stumbled as I crossed the room in to the kitchen, I was so tired. "Morning." I said, "Got coffee?

Dimitri's arms came around me in a hug. "You and I are going to get along fine," he said, chuckling. "Cream and sugar?" Dimitri asked as I sat down. "Straight black," I said through a yawn.

He placed the steaming mug on the table, and I took an appreciative sip. "Mmmmm." "Are you hungry?" He asked taking a sip of his own.

"A little," I admitted, closing my eyes as I took another sip. "Mom to the rescue!" Rose crowed, sweeping into the kitchen. I heard the unmistakable sounds of batter being whisked in a bowl. "Can I help?" Dimitri asked. "How about getting cleaned up," Rose said, laughing. "You look like death." "Love you too," Dimitri called over his shoulder, the kitchen door closing behind him.

Rose began dishing out the sweet smelling pancakes. "How did you sleep?" She asked me. Setting the plate on the table. "Fine." I said taking a big bite. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but that it was still raw in my memory. Would I ever stop having nightmares? "That wasn't very enthusiastic." Rose said sitting down across from me.

"I'm fine." I said again around a mouthful of pancake.

"No no, honey." Rose's voice was gentle. "What's the matter? Do you need a better mattress? Is it too hot, to cold? Are you feeling ok?" She walked over to the table and sat down next to me, setting down her own plait and cup. I continued to eat, keeping my head down, not wanting my expression to show. But my silence was too long. "Sweetie?" I felt her hand on my shoulder and finally looked up, setting my fork down slowly.

I have to be strong. I thought, as I avoided saying anything. Hun, Rose said, you don't need to hide what's wrong. I can tell there is something else wrong. What is it? Have you been having more nightmares? Have you been afraid we are going to let you down? Do you feel you have failed us? I only know something is wrong, honey, but I can't read your mind. You've got to talk to me. Take your time. We have all the time you need us to have.

I blinked up at the kindness in her voice. "I...Yes." I wanted to be strong, but she was so persistent. "Honey, we're here for you." "I feel so weak. "I miss him every day. Why won't they stop, why won't they stop!" Rose put her arms around me. "Shhh. You are not weak. You were abused; I can't imagine what you went through. Don't hold back from us, we aren't going to judge you for having nightmares." She ruffled my hair. "Eat your pancakes, you'll feel better." I smiled a small smile and took another bite. "They really are good."

"I'm glad you like them," Rose said, allowing her fingers to run through my tangled hair. "Today's just not gonna be the best day," I murmured, wiping my mouth as I took another sip of my coffee. "That's understandable," came rose's reply. "We'll help you as much as we can."

"Thanks." I blinked the unshed tears away. "I wish I could have found you sooner. Things would have been so much easier."

I held on tight to her, comforted by the warm kitchen and the smell of still warm pancakes in the air. "I wish I could be angry. But I'm just too tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Do you want to go up to bed again after breakfast?" Rose asked, reaching around me to refill my coffee cup.

"I'll probably just have yet another nightmare. Tonight will be soon enough. What do you have planned for today?"

"Not much of anything," Rose said. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"I want to continue learning how to defend myself. I don't know when I'll need the skills you've taught me, but it could be any minute, and I want to be ready for anything."

As I said this, the kitchen door opened. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" a small voice shrieked. "Vic!" Rose called. "Come here, sweetie."

I smiled down at the small girl as she launched herself in to rose's arms. "HI kiddow." I said. Sometimes it was still a shock to know I had a family now that loved me. "Hi Sweetheart." Rose said, Kissing Vic on the forehead."

"AnnaMawwie!" Victoria said, her tiny arms wrapping around my neck. I hesitated a second before hugging her, unsure of what to do. Dimitri's hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Did you 2 have a nice breakfast?" He asked, kissing Rose while Victoria babbled on so fast I wondered how the kid could keep up with what was in her own thoughts.

"We did," Rose said an evident smile in her voice. "Is Xavier up yet?" "He is," Dimitri said. "Hey, little man," Rose said after a few minutes. "Hey Dimitri," I asked, still holding Victoria in my lap. "Hmm?" "Can we work some more today?" "Of course," He said. "Let me eat first and we'll get right to it."

I grinned in anticipation. "I think there are still some pancakes left." Rose told him. "If not, I can make some more. "No, there's plenty." Dimitri replied, helping Xavier up to the table." "Hungry." he confirmed, giggling." I chuckled softly as I pondered my own childhood.

"Dodge left!" Dimitri called over the stereo. I felt the whoosh of his fist as it barely missed me. I obeyed Dimitri's instructions, dropping to the floor and rolling between his legs. Coming up behind him, I managed to get a good hit in before his arms locked mine behind my back. "Nice punch," Dimitri said. I nodded, shaking sweat from my brow.

He let me go, stepping back from me. "Again," Dimitri said as I prepared to attack.

I ducked to the ground in attempt to trip him, but he rolled under my attempt and I felt his fist whip by my ear as I leaned back. "Not bad." He said, handing me a bottle of water. "Thanks." I replied, drinking deeply.

The door opened just then, bringing with it a welcoming blast of cool air. "Having fun in here?" Rose asked. "Yeah, we are," I said, pulling the bottle away from my lips. "Let's try something," Dimitri said. "Try to avoid both of us, rose and myself." "Okay," I replied, up for the challenge,"

You're on!"

Dimitri came at me from the front, and I leaned to the side. Only to discover that Rose was there ready to rip my unsteady legs out from under me. "Oof." I pretended to give up, as I stood up. Then I shot my right leg to the side to trip Rose while my left arm went out to the left to land none so gently in Dimitri's stomach. Then I ducked out of the way from an incoming punch from Rose. "You're getting better." Rose said approvingly. "Not bad for a first attempt." Dimitri agreed.

"Again!" Dimitri barked. Rose came at me head on as Dimitri prepared himself. As Rose caught me in the side with a solid punch, Dimitri's arms were there to stop my progress as I attempted to drop to the floor. My elbow shot out, catching Dimitri in the chest with strength I didn't know I possessed. He staggered back, giving me the opportunity I needed. Rose was fast, but in this moment, it seemed like I had the upper hand. Dimitri came at me, attempting to take me down as I advanced toward rose. With no hesitation, my fist shot out with no thought at all.

My fist struck Rose's side, as she attempted to duck. I stood up with satisfaction only to land on the ground as a kick from Dimitri struck me in the back. I tried to get up, but I knew the upper hand was lost. Still, I tried to kick my legs out in an attempt to trip them, and actually managed to hook Dimitri's leg as he attempted another kick. He landed with a huff of breath next to me. Rose helped me up, and by this time I was panting with breath.

As I stood my fist about to strike, Rose grabbed my wrist. "Calm down," Rose warned. I brought the other arm up, fueled by rage from an unknown source. Dimitri's arms pulled me away from rose as he locked my arms against my sides. "AnnaMarie, calm down," Rose said again.

In 1 part of my mind, I knew it wasn't right. But I was just so angry. So angry at was done to me. "Stop it!" I struggled, trying to get free. "AnnaMarie, stop fighting sweetheart." Rose said over and over. Dimitri forced me to look at him. "We don't want anyone hurt." Rose and Dimitri shared a look over my head. It was full of controlled anger. They were angry too. I stopped struggling and realized I had tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Dimitri's arms continued to restrain me. "What was that about?" Rose asked, moving closer to me.

"I don't know. I... I just wanted someone to suffer like I did. Most of me didn't even care who it was. I wanted blood."

"Uh..." Dimitri took a step back. "Roza... can we talk?"

Rose nodded as Dimitri warily let me go, waiting to see if I would attempt to strike again. But I just sat down on the couch and stared in to space, remembering.

"Roza, can we talk?" Dimitri asked, looking down at AnnaMarie, who was no longer struggling. His arms had hers locked to her sides. She had lashed out, something was wrong.

I nodded, watching as Dimitri let her go. She sat down, staring off into space. We both exited the room, moving a few feet into the hallway.

"I never expected her to lash out like that, though I'm honestly not surprised." "But what else is wrong?"

"Rose, she could be a danger," Dimitri said, folding his arms over his chest. "Who's she going to be a danger too, Dimitri? Us?" I asked, my voice rising. "Please, we're guardians! If we have to overpower her, we will! Victoria and Xavier? Be reasonable, Jesus!"

"Your right, of course.

I just don't want anything to happen to the children.

He looked down at Victoria who was watching us curiously.

"I know, Let me talk to her, she's upset about something, and she's not use to letting it out.

She'll be fine, and she won't hurt the kids.

Take care of Vic and Xavier"

I took AnnaMarie to the kitchen and sat her down.

"AnnaMarie, talk to me.

I can't help if you don't talk."

There was silence as she considered my words.

"F-Flashback." She said softly.

"Of the time when you were still with Sam?" I questioned.

"Yes. And today is the 6 month anniversary of daddy's death.

It hit me hard.

I'm just so scared. Scared that something similar will happen to me again. I don't want to go through it again, blood everywhere, blood everywhere. Oh god He hurt me, He hurt me so bad! No one there to help me. She began to shake. I shushed her, and then put the kettle on for tea. "It will help you calm down. I know you were hurt, but we aren't going to let you go back, we love you. We were just concerned. The kettle whistled and I poured out the steaming hot tea. I put the mug in her hands, and watched as she sipped. "Thank you. I'm just not use to telling anyone my fears, or what I want and need." Do you think Sam cared?" She asked bitterly. "No one did." "Shhh." "I'll try to keep myself in control. Will you still teach me?" Her eyes were so young and sad. "Yes honey." We sat like that, me holding her, and slowly she began to stop shaking. "Everything ok in here?" Dimitri asked coming around the corner. "I'm ok." AnnaMarie said, lifting the teacup to her lips.

"Good to hear, I invited Lissa over, I figured it would be a nice change."

He seemed to always have the right answer to everything.

Having Lissa and Christian over would distract AnnaMarie from her sadness.

Just then Lissa knocked on the door, and she entered followed by Christian and Kennedy.

"Hey liss, good to see you." I hugged my best friend and winked at Christian.

AnnaMarie came around the corner, no sign of the anger or sadness she had just let out.

Lissa spotted AnnaMarie and pulled her in to a hug.

AnnaMarie looked surprised at the show of affection, but didn't comment.

"I'm sure the kids will be out soon, they're never in one place for long.

"How are things going with you?" I asked her.

"They grow up so fast." Lissa sighed wistfully.

I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Victoria and Xavier came running out, followed by Kennedy.

They ran to Lissa excitedly, chatting fast like all kids too.

"Hi big guy." I said, as Kennedy launched in to my lap.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around AnnaMarie, who turned away from Lissa and me. He was talking to her, but the conversation was low enough not to draw Lissa's attention.

I figured he was asking her if she could hold together.

"Yes." I heard her say, before Dimitri walked away to find Christian.

"What's her story?" She asked me. "Oh, liss," I said with a sad sigh. "It's a shitstorm is what it is... she's been through hell and back."

"Abuse?" Lissa asked, eyeing AnnaMarie. "I wish it was just that. Her brother did so much damage to her." "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." AnnaMarie said, frowning at the 2 of us. "Sorry Hun." Lissa told her. AnnaMarie turned around where Victoria was holding up a tiny doll. "Play with me AnnaMawwie?" "Sure." she said, "Let's go in the living room and let the grownups talk. Xaviow play too?" Victoria asked. "If he wants to." They disappeared in to the living room with Victoria still babbling.

"How bad," Lissa asked. "That's not my place to tell," I said with a shrug

Just based on that, Lissa said, I would say that had to be pretty damn bad. I nodded. Anna Marie was having a good time out there with the kids. She loves kids like they are her own, doesn't she, Dimitri asked? Yes! I Exclaimed, happy as could be. That's lovely! He said, as Xavier and Victoria were laughing with her in the background.

"Have you considered enrolling AnnaMarie in school?" Lissa asked, watching the kids play in the other room.

"We've talked about it; she needs to be around those her own age."

"The next semester starts next month," Dimitri said, lacing his long fingers together.

But, dimka, how do we get her ready, given all she is going through?

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Dimitri said, placing one hand over mine.

Oh I love you, my Dimka, I said, squeezing his hand lovingly.

His lips twitched as he looked at me. "Aw, you are so adorable," Lissa crowed. "I knew you guys were a match for each other. Even before she told you how she felt, Dimitri."

Aww, don't I know that already, Dimitri said.

I traced his hand with a gentle touch. "Get a room," Lissa said, grinning. "Right, I'm off, don't get too nasty, you have kids in the living room!" Lissa hugged us both and rounded up Kennedy.

"Hi vice, did you have fun with AnnaMarie? "Xaviow play too!" She exclaimed, giggling. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "That's great. What did you guys play?" She held up the small doll as if in answer. "Mine!"

I smiled. Dimitri's hand still rested in mine. "I'm glad you had fun, Victoria. Tell me something, do you like AnnaMarie?" "I wuff AnnaMawwie," Victoria said matter-of-factly.

AnnaMarie's face lit up and she hugged the small child again. "I love you too kiddow." She said, straightening to see me and Dimitri watching her with happy expressions.

"Yawl is smiling, aren't you?" AnnaMarie asked me. "More than that," Dimitri stood from his spot beside me. "Welcome to the family," Dimitri said gently. "A full welcome to the family, AnnaMarie Belikova."

We all stood like that, the perfect family moment. "Sweetheart." I said to her, "You should go to school and meet people your own age." "But what if I won't fit in? What if I'm not smart enough?" She looked mildly panicked. "No, you'll do just fine honey. We've already said you're not going back, now it's time to move forward. That includes getting you a routine." "If you think it's best for me." She said hesitantly.

Four months later

Thwack! Another head-on collision sent me reeling back. "Oh, sorry," the student said, obviously not. This had happened ever since I had enrolled at Montana High school. Every day, someone would purposely walk out in front of my white cane, causing me to slam into them. As I staggered back from the blow, a set of strong arms wrapped around me. "Tell her you're sorry, and mean it." The voice was male; certainly not Dimitri's. "She doesn't know the difference," came the reply. "I said, apologize to her. I see you do this bullshit every day, now say sorry and mean it!"

"Sorry." The student said, walking off and muttering about blind idiots. I awkwardly stepped out of the strong male arms. "Who are you?" I asked. I was so getting tired of the daily traffic accident episode.

"Jason," the young man said. "AnnaMarie, isn't it?" I nodded, my hand absentmindedly rubbing my forehead. "Are you hurt?" Jason asked, stepping back toward me.

He pulled my hand off my forehead. I yanked my hand back, not sure what to think. He was sticking up for me?" "Sorry, I should have warned you." "Thank you for saving me, but why don't you just you know, run in to me like everyone else? They seem to enjoy doing it." "Because it's rude. Now are you hurt?" "No."

"You are," Jason moved toward me again, his thumb gently pressing against the bruise that was forming. I winced. "Told you," he said.

I frowned at the place where he seemed to be. "Alright, your right." I'll help you to the nurse's office." He said, touching my shoulder. "Just let me take your arm." I told him, still not sure why the guy was helping me. "People are so rude." He said conversationally as we walked down the hallway. "Yeah, this happens every day." I sighed.

"Mr. Stevens!" A teacher called as we walked down the hallway. "Yes, Ms. Daniels," Jason stopped for a moment. "Where are you going?" "Sorry, ma'am," he said apologetically. "AnnaMarie got ran into again... by Devin... he does this every day, and if it's not him, it's other people. I was helping her to the nurse's office." "Let me get you two a pass," Ms. Daniels said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to speak for you, I just..." "You're fine," I said, allowing myself to smile.

"I bet you get that all the time." "Either that or they plow in to me. God why are people so stupid." "Here you are dear." I heard the rustle of paper as I assume the teacher gave it to him. We arrived at the nurse's office a few minutes later. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked. I almost said no, and then I figured that if he's going to stick up for me, it might be nice to have 1 friend in this god forsaken school. "Sure." I allowed.

Jason folded himself into a chair. He was tall. Not Dimitri tall, but tall. His voice had a soothing quality to it. A random part of my mind wondered what it'd be like to be held in his arms. My thoughts quickly got back into order as the nurse addressed me. "Did it happen again, AnnaMarie?" she asked. "Yes, Ma'am," I said with an apologetic shrug.

"Well we'll just fix you right up." She pressed some thick feeling salve on my forehead, as I tried not to wince. Jason squeezed my hand comfortingly, and I was greatful. I was getting so tired of people disrespecting me just because of what I was. "All done." She smiled a perky smile at us and we walked out. "So how old are you?" I asked, as we walked back to class. We had the same Schedule accept for one math. I was algebra and he was geometry. Guess we knew who was better at that subject.

"Eighteen," Jason replied, "You?" "Seventeen," I said as we continued to walk. Something felt right about all this, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Thanks for helping me." I said again as we entered the class. "I like a girl that can stay on her feet even when those around her try and knock her down." He replied as we took our seats.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Uh, uh, thank you," I managed.

"You're welcome." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "We should hang out somewhere." He continued, lowering his voice as the teacher began to talk. "I'd like that. Where would you like to go?" "Ladies' choice." He said, the warmth of his voice pulling me in. "Well um..."Miss Belikova, do you have something to say?" The teacher asked me." "No." I shook my head. "Are you sure you don't have a fascinating idea to share with us all?" "It was my fault." Mrs. Karnes." Jason spoke up. "I was asking her help with a math problem." I could hear the teacher mutter something that sounded like "Students never pay attention." As she turned back to the class.

I caught my breath, my mouth agape. "Uh, uh," I whispered. "How about I surprise you," Jason murmured.

"That sounds good. And also, thank you for sticking up for me. I've never had anyone to do that for me until recently." "There's something about you, AnnaMarie." He murmured. After classes were done, I waited at the front doors for Jason. A hand touched my arm and I jumped. "Jesus!" "Sorry, Sorry." He laughed. "Scared you." "Where are we going?"

"I haven't thought about that yet," Jason said, chuckling. "That sounds fantastic." I grinned.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" I called as I came through the door. "Mom! I have something to tell you!"

"What is it honey?" Rose came in to the kitchen. "I could use some advice about...this guy I met at school today. I like him, but I'm not sure I should, or what I should do if I do decide to take this any further." "How did you meet him?" I got hurt again, some idiot banged in to me while walking down the hallway." I rubbed my forehead where there was just a faint ache now. "He took me to the nurse's office, and we talked for a while after that. I failed to mention the teacher's fascination with our conversation, but some things are meant to be unsaid.

"Whoa, hang on a second," Rose said. "First, you got ran into again? God, I'm going to have to talk to some people. Second, who is this guy? Tell me more, AnnaMarie."

"His name is Jason." I continued. "He's 18, and we have almost all of our classes together. And Mom, nothing will get better, if you talk to the principle or anyone for that matter. People don't understand anyway."

"I'll have your father go up there," Rose retorted. "Things are going to get better. And now, you don't know what to do about Jason... Well, what all do you know about him? How did you meet?"

"I just told you. This guy ran in to me, and Jason told him to apologize. He did, and we began talking. He seems to be the only one sticking up for me in this whole school."

Rose considered for a minute. "Well, AnnaMarie, you have to be yourself," she said. "That's the main thing I can tell you. Does he feel the same way about you?" "Does taking me out on a date count?" "OH my lord!" Rose exclaimed. "I know!" "Hey, can you do my makeup?" "Uh, yeah, of course! When's the date?"

"He said that there's something about me. I feel the same way. The date is the day after tomorrow, and I'm so nervous." "Oh you'll be fine." She gave me a quick hug as Dimitri strode in to the kitchen.

"Who said what about who?" Dimitri asked. Xavier squealed with delight as Dimitri held him upon his shoulders. "Oh, nothing," I said cheerfully. "You're blushing," Dimitri noted. "I am?" I asked. "I didn't notice."

"Your face is showing a bright scarlet red. Did you meet a special someone?" He wrapped me in a hug and Xavier grabbed on to a lock of my hair. "Hey!" I laughed as he crawled in to my arms. "Tired." He said, and fell asleep. "Uh." I was mildly panicked. "Let me take him." Rose gently eased him out of my arms, and he stirred. Everyone froze until he began breathing easily again. "So about the blush." Dimitri prompted.

"Uh, maybe," I managed. "Who is he, how did you meet?" Dimitri prodded. "His name is Jason... We met when some idiot ran into me... again..." "Seriously?" Dimitri roared, "This happens all the time!" "Shhh, Dimka," Rose murmured.

"I know, I know. But at least something good came of it." "I should go down there and fix things." "You can't fix everything, and if word gets out that blind AnnaMarie Belikova ran to her daddy..." I trailed off, waiting for him to get the picture."

"AnnaMarie, it's okay to run to me," Dimitri murmured, kissing my cheek, the slightest bit of stubble tickling where his lips brushed my skin. "But D-dim uh, dad... I can't... I. what will people say?"

"Your safety is our priority. And you better bring him home to us so we can question him guardian style. We want to keep you safe." Rose said.

I laughed. "Ro-um, mom, I know that you and um, dad, love killing undead vampires like you told me, but, don't kill Jason? He's really sweet..." "We'll behave," Dimitri said, chuckling.

"If you say so." I replied. "We were young too." Rose said. "Yes. And we know what you're going through, as I ended up falling in love with a certain sexy female guardian." Dimitri continued.

"Dimitri!" Rose chastised. "Well it's true," he said. "Hot, sexy and dangerous." Rose giggled. "I could say the same thing about you, Dimka."

"Oh pa-lease! Any chance you can get a room? I really don't want to hear this?" "Think of it as good experience for when you get to that point." Dimitri laughed.

"Okay," Rose said, "Let's see. We'll go get a dress in a bit. Dimka, come with me."

"Hot, sexy and dangerous?" I asked, leading Dimitri to our room. This was overdue. "Oh yes," Dimitri whispered. "Very."

My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled his mouth to mine in a deep kiss. Passion sparked between us as I lead us to the bed. "I'm your Russian slave." He murmured. I closed my eyes as his hand trailed his hand along my chest to my stomach to my oh... "God!" I gasped as he slid deep in to me. "Now!" I gripped his shoulders as our mouths met in a fierce kiss that only fed the fire. "Mine!" He gasped as we parted in a tangle of limbs. He flipped me over and I moaned as his mouth awoken hidden desires in me.

"Roza, you're mine," Dimitri's voice was husky. "Oh, yes, Dimitri, all yours," I gasped. "How much do you love me," Dimitri murmured, "hmm?" "More than words," I managed, shivers trailing up and down my spine as Dimitri's hands took possession of my body. His mouth met mine in yet another passionate kiss. "Oh my," he pulled back. "Beautiful. You, Rosemarie Belikova are beautiful."

"Beautiful." I agreed as screams of delight wracked through me. One after another, I bucked under him as I ravaged him. "My dimka... we rose and fell in a perfect rhythm, and he began muttering in Russian. "OH god that turns me on." I gazed in to the pools of his eyes as I watched him come."

"My, Roza," Dimitri huffed. His arms were rigid with the strain as he held himself above me. "Oh, my, yes," I whispered through heavy breaths, raising my head to taste the sweat lingering on his shoulders.

"Taste me." He muttered his voice low and fierce. This was beyond basic need. Wild primitive instincts had me crushing my mouth to his in a kiss that rocked my core. His eyes filled with pleasure, as he took me one last time. I fell down on the bed, utterly satisfied. Dimitri's arms were wrapped around mine as he splayed out next to me. "Jesus." I wheezed. "Jesus."

"I don't think Jesus can help sinners like us," Dimitri panted, his fingers idly moving through my hair. "I believe in another god anyway," I breathed. "Yeah?" Dimitri murmured. "Who is it?" "His name is Dimitri Belikov."

"My Russian sinner god." I stretched languorously, slowly sitting up. "I'm so glad the kids didn't walk in on this, they'd be scarred for life." "You left a different kind of scar on me." He hummed, his voice vibrating with energy. "I can only take so much, my Dimka." I leaned forward and gave him another kiss." "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." He wrapped me in his arms, holding me against his chest. We lay that way for a few minutes more, marveling in each other's company.

"We better go and check on the kids." I got up and stretched again, walking out in to the kitchen.

"What happened in there," AnnaMarie asked curiously, munching on some Oreos.

"We just had a little chat." Dimitri said. I held back a giggle as I saw a spark of mischief in AnnaMarie's eyes

"Yeah, no," she said, spraying crumbs across the table. She swallowed her mouthful before continuing. "Oh, my Russian slaves?" she asked, turning toward me. "Really, Rose?"

"You heard that?" I asked, mortified. Dimitri's eyes widened, then he roared with laughter at my expression.

"Uh, yeah, I did," Annamarie's cheeks were slightly pink. "I don't know what to think, but don't get mad if Xavier ever says the words, Russian or slave in day to day conversation." Dimitri snatched an Oreo, taking a huge bite out of the cream-filled cookie.

"That's... That's just wrong." I muttered. "The poor kid." "Poor kid, what about me?" AnnaMarie asked

"You'll live," Dimitri said over a mouthful of cookie. I snorted. "She'll just say Jason's her... what is he, Mexican, african-american?" "Mom!" AnnaMarie allowed a smile.

'Well?" It's a logical question. "I don't know." She admitted. I didn't ask."

"You better not be calling him any kind of slave, AnnaMarie Belikova," Dimitri said good-naturedly.

"Not yet anyway." AnnaMarie winked suggestively. But in all honesty, I barely know him."

I nodded. "Speaking of that, let's go dress shopping!"

AnnaMarie brightened at that. "You girls go and have fun. I'll take care of the little ones." Dimitri said.

Wham! I watched as yet another student slammed into AnnaMarie, knocking her stuff out of her hands. It pissed me off that she was treated this way. It was never the same person, someone different every day. No one ever apologized, which pissed me off more. As I stepped across the floor to her, a man stopped me. "Help AnnaMarie, I'll handle the other." I nodded. "Who was it?" I pointed out the culprit, the football quarterback, Daniel Sims. Sims was roaring with laughter. The man nodded, eyes flashing with anger. He was extremely tall, which scared me a bit. His shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back from his face. He looked like he had seen a fair few fights. I vaguely wondered where he had come from, but I pushed that thought aside. AnnaMarie was attempting to stand from the floor, her hands searching for her stuff. A tear made its way down her cheek as people walked past her. I kneeled down beside her. "Hey," I said. "Jason?" she asked. "That's right." I smiled at her, my hand gently resting on her shoulder. As I did so, a voice cut through the crowd.

"Who do you think you are!" Everyone stopped as the man from earlier pulled Daniel around to face him. "How dare you! You have no right, none at all to run into my daughter!" All activity in the hallway stopped. Students crowded in to watch as this man, whoever he was took on the most popular guy in school. AnnaMarie gulped nervously. "OH, god, Dimitri, no," she whimpered. "Hey, come here," I said, opening my arms. She gladly went into them, hiding her face against my shoulder. I leaned up against the wall, watching the confrontation. "You don't scare me, tough guy," Daniel jeered. "Hey guys, Blindy Belikova can't even fight her own battles! I don't even think this is her father!"

AnnaMarie's cheeks turned a deep red. "Don't listen to him," I whispered, making to stroke her hair. She nodded against my shoulder. "I am her father, and that's all you need to know." The man, Dimitri had Daniel pinned against the wall, his hands on the boy's shoulders. I watched the confrontation, still holding AnnaMarie. I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair spilled in gentle waves down her back. Those deep blue eyes of hers told stories all their own. She was strong, and something told me that she had been through a lot. "What's going on here?" The principal came strolling down the hallway. "Mr. Burns!" I called. He came toward me. "What is it, Jason," he asked, glancing around. "AnnaMarie's been ran into, again." I gestured at the girl who still rested in my arms. Her stuff was strewn about. The laptop she carried was sparking, obviously broken. "Blindy Belikova," Daniel called. "This daddy? Huh?" "Don't answer," I said, low enough so that only AnnaMarie could hear. "You deaf?" Sims called. "Shut up!" Dimitri snapped, "Don't you dare address my daughter that way." "Is that her father?" Mr. Burns asked. "y-yes sir," came AnnaMarie's timid response.

"Yes. I'm her father, and I want this to stop!" Dimitri still held Daniel against the wall. "It's going to make it worse." She whispered her face pale. "Who says!" Daniel tried to move, but Dimitri just held him tighter. "Besides." Daniel continued, "It's not always me. What you going to do, beat up the whole school, tough guy?"

"He's looking out for you," I soothed. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" I asked. "Stay here," Mr. Burns said, "It's already mayhem. Her father's right. I will not accept this!"

The principle glared fiercely at Daniel who shrank slightly under his gaze. "Apologize to Ms. Belikova. And the next person, who does this, is going to get a month of after school detention. No sports for you, MR. Simms. Do you want that?" "This isn't fair, she's blind. Not like she's useful." "Oh god." AnnaMarie whispered. "He's making it worse, we'll be lucky if Dimitri will leave without marking him in some way." "Dimitri please." AnnaMarie lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying against my shoulder. "This has gone too far." AnnaMarie." His voice was gentle, but there was no nonsense tone in it. "Please." Daniel mocked, laughing. Dimitri had Daniel pinned on the ground in less than a second. "If you or anyone in this school touches my daughter again." He bent Daniel's arm back and he yelled. "I will beat everyone who has done her wrong. Even if it is, the whole entire school. You got that?" Daniel nodded; his eyes were wide now with fear. Dimitri stood up and faced the principle. "You better make good on your promise." He said in a low voice, "Or I will do something to stop this myself.

"Back to class!" Mr. Burns roared. "Accept you, Belikova, my office." AnnaMarie looked up at the sound of her name. "Don't make Jason go," she whispered. "Fine, Stevens, let's go." Dimitri bent down, gathering AnnaMarie's stuff in his arms. He looked down at the laptop on the floor, scooping it up with the rest of her belongings. "Oh, Sims," he called, holding up the destroyed computer. "I want full compensation for the laptop you broke, and I want it by tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"There needs to be more supervision around this school," Dimitri said. I sat beside AnnaMarie per her request, my hands folded in my lap. She reached out, placing one of her hands over mine. I jumped at her touch, my heart literally skipping a beat. "I'm not going to have my daughter treated like she's scum of the earth!" Dimitri pounded his fist against the desk, causing AnnaMarie to wince. "I understand, Mr. Belikov, but there's nothing we can do." Mr. Burns held his own as he studied us. "Don't you guys have staff patrolling the hallways? Or do they think she's stupid, too?"

"N-no, we don't have enough to pay more staff, and teachers we have need to teach, not watch out for anyone, blind or not." "Fix it." Dimitri snapped his eyes flat and still very angry. "You can't order us around like a child." Mr. Burns said, the slightest frown appearing on his face. "This is my daughter you're talking about. I do not want to get in to a pissing match with you." "Of course not." But the principle didn't sound convinced. "What is wrong with you?" Dimitri asked. "We're shorthanded." "You want me to bring my idea of extra staff in here, guardians carrying all manner of weapons? See how your students deal with that." "Alright, Alright!" He sounded exasperated. We'll get someone to shadow her or something. Get off of my case." "Very professional." AnnaMarie muttered.

"Guardians?" I asked, frowning. "Long story," AnnaMarie whispered back. "I'm serious," Dimitri said. "This has got to stop. You know every day she comes home with a huge bruise on her forehead? AnnaMarie lift your bangs, sweetheart." AnnaMarie obeyed showing the huge knot, already forming where she had hit today. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dimitri's voice became gentle. "No," AnnaMarie muttered. "Just a bit shaken..."

"Like I said, we'll do our best." Mr. Burns eyed the bruise. Dimitri nodded and turned to me. "Stevens, take care of her or so help me." "Daaaaad!" AnnaMarie grumbled. "Your safety matters sweetheart."

"Yes sir," I said, nodding respectfully. "You guys are already late to fifth period," Mr. Burns said. "Hang out until the class ends."

"I'm so sorry," AnnaMarie and I walked through the courtyard around the school, away from all the prying eyes of students and teachers. "For what?" I asked. "That... earlier. I should have done something. You probably don't want to take me on that date tonight..." I stopped dead. "Come here," I said gently. She took a few steps toward me. "AnnaMarie Belikova," I continued, "I've been watching you from the first day you arrived here. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. Sometimes you can't fight your own battles." She shifted from foot to foot. "I love you, AnnaMarie Belikova," I said, moving toward her. "I'm going to take you out tonight." As I said this, I placed one hand under her chin, raising her face up to my level. "I was weak today," she managed. "No," I said simply, just before I kissed her lips.

For a moment, she stood there unmoving, then she wrapped her arms around me and the kiss deepened. I pulled back after a while, and watched her eyes sparkle. "You are beautiful." I said, brushing her hair back. "No one should tell you otherwise. No one." She clung to me still harder, and this time she led the kiss. It was anger and passion and love all in one.

"I love you too. "She told me, raising her head

"You probably don't want to take me out on that date tonight," I said dejectedly as Jason led me across the courtyard. Jason stopped, letting go of my hand and turning to face me, a few steps away. "Come here," he said gently. I took a few steps toward him, head hanging low. "AnnaMarie Belikova," Jason said, "I've watched you from day one. Sometimes you can't fight all your battles. You're strong. Even the strong need some support." "I was weak," I retorted. Jason's hand was under my chin, lifting my face up to his level. "No," he said simply, his lips cutting off anymore protests.

Jason's lips were soft, undemanding, hesitant against my own. I didn't move for a moment, shocked. After the initial surprise, I responded, my lips moving with his. "I love you, AnnaMarie," Jason said, breaking away. His arms held me to his chest. I pulled him closer, leading another kiss, every pent-up feeling going into what my lips did. "I love you, too."

"Your dad is scary." Jason said, still holding me. "Yeah but he means the best. I tried to tell him not to come, but he never seems to listen. "You don't look like him. Were you adopted?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was," I said, hesitating for the briefest of seconds. I wanted to tell Jason everything. Was I scared? Yes. His arms held me close as I opened my mouth to speak. "You're hiding something from me," Jason said matter-of-factly. "What is it?" "You may retract your statement about loving me if I tell you," I said quietly. "You don't do drugs, do you?' he asked. "No no, not like that... it's... nothing like drugs, or really kinky things. It's just some. Past family stuff."

"I won't press you, but I'm here if you want to talk." He said, squeezing my hand.

"It's bad," I whispered. "Like, really bad. Dimitri, um... dad I mean, and r-mom weren't pleased..."

"Look." I said, leaning in to him. It's not that I don't trust you, but we just met. Maybe in a few weeks or something." "I'll love you no matter what, AnnaMarie Belikova." He whispered. "Take your time."

"Is he here, is he here? Is he here?" I paced around the room, anxiously listening for the sound of Jason's car. "AnnaMarie," Rose laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Be still, sweetheart. Be yourself, its okay." I hadn't told her about the kiss... I was still in shock myself. Dimitri had dropped me off then had left to go blow off some steam.

"Enjoy yourself." She told me, as she fixed my dress and hair 1 last time. "I plan on it." I said, smiling. There was a polite knock at the door and my stomach jittered. Rose went out in front of me and answered the door. "Mrs." Belikova?" Jason's voice floated in as I caught up. "HI!" I said, as he hugged me. "You take care of my AnnaMarie." Rose said. I imagine she gave him a stern look, as he said "With all due respect, Mrs." Belikova." "Rose. Just call me rose." She replied. "Have fun sweetheart." She hugged me and whispered: "Just be yourself. You're beautiful that way." "Thanks." I stepped out the door as it closed behind me.

"Oh, my," Jason said, holding me at arm's length. "You look beautiful, AnnaMarie." "You think so?" I asked, my voice breathy. "I know so," Jason replied, kissing me gently.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, closing the door of Jason's car. "You'll see," Jason murmured, starting the engine. We drove for a while before stopping the car. "I don't believe in all that nice dining stuff," he said as he put the car in park. "I feel like that traps you. Leaves you stuck and not able to speak freely. I've parked in an open field. I took the liberty of ordering some pizzas." I smiled. "There's more to this," Jason promised, reaching into the backseat.

"What more could I want?" I asked. "It's already perfect." "Come walk for a while, enjoy the cool air." He took my hand and we began walking through the tall grass.

"Tell me about yourself," I murmured as we walked, my thumb tracing his palm. "Well," Jason said thoughtfully, "I'm the drum captain of the band, that's why I wasn't here this morning to meet you for first period, we had practice. I'm an only child, I love chocolate, and I think you're beautiful." I giggled. "Thank you," I breathed. "Your turn," Jason said. "Well, I, let's see. I live with Dimitri and Rose ad you know, they're my parents. I have a brother and a sister... Victoria and Xavier." "What about your biological parents?" Jason asked. I hesitated. "They're... not contactable," I managed.

"It must be hard not having them there." He pulled me close as we stopped walking. "Yes." I whispered, "It is." Oh god, don't cry here, don't cry here. It took everything to keep my face neutral. Inside I was a wreck trying not to think of where my real parents were. Dead.

"Dimitri and Rose seem to adore you," Jason noted. "They do," I said, grateful for the change in subject.

"They're great. Very protective sometimes." "That's what parents are supposed to be like." He laughed lightly. "Mine are protective when they need to be, it's just because they love you.

I smiled. "That's true," I acknowledged. Jason moved to sit on a rock, helping me sit beside him. He pulled me against his chest as a breeze blew through the field.

"So you're an only child. What's it like?" "It's quiet, and I'm spoiled." He laughed again. "Do you have any other brothers besides Xavier? You don't have to answer if it reminds you of anything painful. But it was too late. It was one of the pain filled nights after father died, and I sat in my room, aching everywhere. The door burst open and I was yanked up by my hair. "No please please! "I knew those hands, it was Sam. "Do what I want; dear old dad ain't here to save you anymore." He shook me like a ragdoll. I yelled out, and tried to struggle. "Please, why do you do this to me?" "The simple answer is because I can." He threw me down on the floor and gave me an absent kick as he walked out of the room. "AnnaMarie, AnnaMarie!" A voice was calling me, but I was drowning in pain. "No no please don't please!" I struggled, but firm hands held me close. "AnnaMarie, what's wrong? Oh god who hurt you?"

"Do you have any other brothers?" I asked, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want too." We sat together, AnnaMarie in my arms. She opened her mouth to speak. Instead of words, a scream of pain ripped through the air. "AnnaMarie? AnnaMarie!" She struggled in my arms. "Hey, hey, whoa, what happened? Who hurt you?"

"OH, god, OH god," she whimpered, no longer struggling.

"Whoa, AnnaMarie, what happened?" I asked again, "Who hurt you, honey?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as she shivered in my arms. "Oh god." She kept whispering. "I miss you so much daddy, why did you have to leave me?" "Honey please tell me what happened, I want to help you, and I love you." "My b-brother. H-He abused me every day. m-my dad died almost a year ago, and I still miss him. "He hated me because of what I was. A blind girl. Filthy blind scum." He would say to me over and over while giving me unbearable pain. I held her closer, smoothing away her hair and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm guessing this is what you tried not to tell me?" "I'm sorry." Her lips barely moved. I lifted her chin and gave all the love I could to kiss away her pain. I pulled back and touched her face. It was still pale and tear tracks still shown. "So your brother hurt you. I'm sorry." "Rose and Dimitri found me one night, and took me in. "I'll never be able to thank them enough."

"How did your dad die," I asked gently. "s-s-stage f-f-four l-l-lung c-cancer," AnnaMarie sobbed. "S-s-smoked, b-b-but..." I nodded. "Shhh," I murmured, "You're all right, and you're okay..." "T-t-t-there's s-something e-else y-you should k-know," AnnaMarie managed. "What's up," I asked, wiping away more tears with my thumbs. "A-a-a-AnnaMarie I-isn't m-my given n-name. I c-changed it. I-it w-was Miranda..."

"AnnaMarie suits you." I said, drying her tears. "S-so c-cold." I took off my jacket and draped it over here. "Do you want to go home?" N-no. I like being with you. I'll be alright, just g-give me some t-time to settle. Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "You, you don't think badly of me?" she asked. "Why would I?" I asked. "Because. Of… that..." "No, of course not," I said gently. "IN fact, I admire your courage, AnnaMarie. I admire your determination, your strength."

"I hate the weakness of the flashbacks. It's hard." "I'll not leave you, I love everything about you. Your eyes, such a bold blue. Your hair, all that curly blond," I sifted it through my fingers. You can tell me everything." She was looking less pale now, and she sat up slowly with my hands out to catch her if she fell. "I'm ok. I don't want to ruin this anymore." "You haven't." I replied, and kissed her.

"I feel like I did," AnnaMarie whispered. "You haven't," I replied, kissing her again. "Squash that myth, right now, "I'm starving." She admitted.

"Come on," I said, helping her up, "There's some piping hot pizza in my car."

"So what's it like being blind?" I asked a few minutes later as we sat eating pizza. "It's not color so much as sound and touch." "Have you been that way since you were born?"

"I was," AnnaMarie replied, wiping pizza sauce from her mouth. "Sometimes I want to see," she continued, "Others, I'm glad I can't see the bad in the world... like today."

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are." I told her, as I handed her another napkin. "You're so sweet." She blushed, her cheeks flaming with scarlet.

"I mean it," I murmured. "I know you do," AnnaMarie said, smiling. I took her hand. "Would you like to... um, get a better picture of me, not in the nasty way." "Oh, yeah, sure," AnnaMarie said, "I didn't want to ask that's awkward. And I don't usually..." "Shhh," I murmured, "Go ahead. Explore."

Silence fell as I watched her, slowly, nervously reaching out towards me. My heart raced, pounding rapidly in my chest as I looked at her again before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. With her beautiful face burned into my memory, I waited for that initial touch, wanting to experience this as she did, wanting to focus only on the soft warm touch of her hands rather than the visuals for just a moment. After all, her face was beautiful indeed, but her voice, her actions, her personality, those things were more attractive to me than any looks.

AnnaMarie's fingers trailed across the palm of my hand, soft and gentle. She continued her exploration past my arm, up to my shoulder, to my neck. I jumped as she skimmed her fingertips across the back of my neck. "Sorry," she whispered. "You're fine," I replied, voice just as quiet.

The soft touch of her hand moved up to my face and explored every inch. "You are beautiful." She whispered in my ear as she kept her hands framing my face. "My turn." I said, keeping my eyes closed as I explored her face the way she explored mine.

I had never done anything like this before and I was probably just as nervous as her, but I loved every moment of it. Her smooth soft warm skin was just as beautiful by the touch of my fingertips as it was when my eyes were graced with her beauty. I let my hands trail down, being careful not to go to low. I was not that kind of guy. Well, yeah, I enjoyed that stuff sure, but not here, not now, not yet.

"Beautiful cannot describe you," I murmured, "Tell me there's a word that's even better than beautiful?" AnnaMarie laughed. "Wow, you. You really think that of me?" "Of course I do," I said, my hands cupping her face. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, do you hear me? No one."

I opened my eyes to look into that amazing face, seeing a combination of emotions. I could see she was feeling down on herself, and I knew that was going to be something I would have to work on with her but I was willing and ready for the challenge. Gently, I wrapped my arms around her once again, pulling her close and kissing her for a long moment. I was astonished by the ferocity to which she kissed me back; there was passion and excitement there like nothing I had ever felt before.

Her lips awakened emotions within me that I never thought I'd experience in my lifetime. Love, kindness, and ferocity. She adjusted herself so that she was nearly on my lap. I pulled back for a moment, breathless.

"Live fast die young bad girls do it well..." I pulled back, head spinning and breathless. "What's wrong?" Jason asked. "Someone's calling me," I murmured, retrieving my IPhone from my handbag. "Dimitri Belikov," Voiceover said. "Fuck," I muttered. "Hello?" I asked. "AnnaMarie, where you at, sweetheart?"

"Out with Jason having pizza." I answered; I honestly wasn't sure specifically where we were. "It's getting late. I don't want him driving in the dark. Think about coming home soon." I sighed. "We will, we will." "Ok, have fun." There was a smile in his voice as he hung up the phone. I stowed it away, putting an arm around Jason once more. "Does Dimitri want us home?" he asked gently. "Yeah. But I don't want to leave you." and I kissed him once more. "We'll do this again." he said, standing and helping me to my feet. "Come on." We began walking hand in hand, not sighted guide but hand in hand back to his car. He opened the passenger seat for me and I got in as he got in the drivers' seat. I rested my head on his shoulder as he turned on the stereo at low volume and started the ignition.

"Tonight's been amazing," I murmured as John Mayor played through the speakers. "You made it that way," Jason said, one hand resting on my knee. "You made it that way," I replied back with a smile. Jason laughed the sound wrapping around me like a blanket. "How about we take the long way home," he suggested.

But you made it that way, I said. No, you did, he said. You, he said. You, I replied. We kept going back and forth. As we drew closer and closer to home, he began to lean in and give me one last kiss before we turned into the driveway. I knew this was a good night, but I was going to have Jason withdrawals like none other. I mean, for one thing, what a night. He helped me wash my fears away in his arms, which made it complete. Being in the comfort of his loving hands was like none other. You try being in the comfort of someone's hands, and tell me how you feel afterwards. That's what I felt like. I love you, he said one last time before turning into the drive way. I love you too, I said. Just then, Dimitri came out. How happy I was. Hey! I said.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dimitri said, hugging me as Jason opened my door. "Dimitri!" I grinned. "Did you guys have a good time? I was just a bit concerned," he asked. "Yes sir," Jason's hand found mine as we talked. Just that simple touch was heaven.

We reached the front door, my hand still in Jason's. "I got to get going, sweetie," Jason

Murmured, pulling me into a hug. "I love you, beautiful." "Love you too," I said, leaning

Up to kiss him one more time.

The hallways were crowded; as always. I saw AnnaMarie weaving her way through

The crowds, her cane sweeping in front of her. I trailed a short distance behind, acting

As her shadow, since no other person would. I didn't mind it at all. I saw Sims out of

The corner of my eye, walking toward where AnnaMarie was heading. He planted

Himself right in her path. As she drew closer, I sped up, weaving through the

Compacted students. Just before AnnaMarie collided, my arms wrapped around her

From behind, turning her around. "Hey, sweet thing," I murmured into her hair. "Whoa,

Hey!" she said, smiling. "Morning, Sims," I called over my shoulder, shooting him a

Glare AnnaMarie couldn't see. Sims frowned, moving away from the two of us,

Muttering something about party poopers. I shrugged my shoulders. "Ready for Class?" I asked, leaning my head on AnnaMarie's shoulder. "If you are," she said, still

Smiling.

Sam shivered. The bitter wind cut through the thin jacket he wore, chilling him to the

Bone. He didn't care though. After the bar incident, he was bound and determined to

Either fined his bitch of a sister or the dipshit who attacked him that night. Tamara

Wasn't pleased. When he staggered back home, battered and bloody, she took him in

Her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Sammie, baby, what happened!" she

Wailed. Sam didn't dare tell her what had happened. He knew that, although loving,

Tamara was reckless and stupid. "S nothing," he had said, allowing her to patch

Him up. Now, he stood in the bushes, looking into the halls of Montana High school.

Just when he thought he would get nowhere, he spotted her. That body was

Unmistakable, neither was that damn white cane. Some big guy was standing in her

Way. "Collide, you blind bitch," Sam muttered to himself, shifting his wiry figure to get

A better look. Just before she did, someone pulled her back, saving her from

Something that would have been amusing to watch. "Damn," Sam whispered,

Tightening the scarf he wore to ward off the cold. The newcomer gave him a glance of

The back of a jacket. "Stevens," Sam noted as he sent a message on his phone, his

Fingers clumsy with cold.

As I loped across the parking lot after practice, I couldn't help but think something

Was wrong. I was reluctant to leave AnnaMarie, but I had no idea why. She stood

Bundled up, waiting for Dimitri in the front of the school. As I stopped to catch my

Breath, two figures came charging from the shadows. Dropping my bag, I turned,

Catching the first one with a solid blow to the chest. The second pulled a gun, but I

Was two quick for him. My foot sent him sprawling and the gun flying. Wasting no

Time, I dispatched the two, leaving them conked out on the sidewalk. Something was

Wrong. I needed to find AnnaMarie.

It was cold, very cold. Dimitri still hadn't pulled up. I missed Jason, but I knew he had

Practice. As I began to pace, someone's hands dug into my shoulders. "Well, Well,

Well, if it isn't the blind bitch herself." I gasped. "Didn't think you'd see me again, did

You? Oh wait, you can't see anything." Sam snorted with laughter at his joke. "What's wrong, you won't even say hi to your brother?" His hand came up, slapping me across the face. I didn't dare cry. "AnnaMarie," I heard Dimitri's voice in my head.

"Don't freeze, fight! Run!" I didn't need any more prodding. With practiced skill, I floored Sam with a kick to the knee. As I pulled my hand back to throw another punch,

Dimitri's advice kicked in. "Run!" I obeyed, making a break for the other side of the

Building. "Call Jase," I gasped into my phone. After a few seconds, I heard him

Answer. "Hello?" "Jase," I wailed, "He's back, Sam's back!" I could feel tears flowing

Down my cheeks as I continued to run. "Whoa, baby, calm down," Jason said.

"Where are you?" "Making my way around the other side of the building!" I managed.

"Okay, hang on," he said. I could hear his breaths speed up as he pushed himself.

"Just keep on, I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?" The line went dead. I ran for a few

Minutes more, hoping against hope that Jason would find me. Just when I thought he

wouldn't, arms wrapped around me. "No, sam, no!" "SHhh, it's me!" Jason placed a

Hand over my mouth. "Hush, Shhh, its okay, its okay. It's all right."

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I walked away from the scene. "Hello?" I asked,

Not even looking at the screen. "HE's back, Sam's back!" AnnaMarie was hysterical.

"Whoa, baby, calm down," I said, pushing myself to a flat out run. I was glad for the

Many hours we spent on the field doing sprints. "Where are you?" I asked, turning

Around a corner. "Running toward the other side of the building," she said through

Sobs. "Keep on," I said gently, "I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the call, pulling my jacket tighter around me. I spotted her up ahead, flat out booking it. I stepped into

Her path, catching her as she barreled into me. "NO, Sam, NO!" "Hush, AnnaMarie," I

Whispered, "It's me, it's me." "OH god," she buried her face in my chest. "He... he... oh

God." "Shhh, sweetheart, you're okay," I soothed. I turned at the sound of footsteps

Approaching. "Nice try, blind bitch, but you cannot escape me." I turned to throw a

Punch, shielding AnnaMarie from the figure who stood there. Something cold his my

Back, instantly paralyzing me. I felt AnnaMarie being pulled away from me, but I was

Helpless as the two figures from earlier hog-tied me, placing a sack over my head. I

Could hear AnnaMarie's helpless screams as my world turned completely black.

Sam gave AnnaMarie another careless slap. "No one walks away from me! No one!" Slap! "Please!" Tears fell down AnnaMarie's face. "That's all you can say?" "Why do you even care what happens to me?" "I don't. I just like listening to your pathetic cries. Sam turned away when he heard a moan from the other side of the room. "Oh look. Your knight in shining armor gets to watch the show. We have an audience, isn't that great?" "Jason close your eyes. Don't watch this." AnnaMarie sobbed out. "If you close your eyes I'll hurt her more." Sam threatened. "Let me go!" She struggled against the rope restraining her. "I have to punish you for walking away. Don't you get it?" "Daddy please." AnnaMarie whimpered. "He's dead. Dear old dad is dead." "Your heartless." Jason said from the other side of the room. "Torture a blind girl. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" "You asking me to torture you instead?" Sam asked, jabbing a fist in to Jason's face. "Huh? You can't save her and you know it. "I call Dimitri my father now." AnnaMarie said as she tried to get Sam's attention off of Jason.

"I call Dimitri my father now!" I screamed. I thanked every deity I knew for the marvel of Bluetooth earpieces. SO small, they could hide under my hair. "Hello?" Dimitri's voice came into my ear. "Don't fuck with her!" Jason roared. "What the hell's going on," Dimitri asked. Sam's fist ground into my nose, causing blood to coat my face, before walking away. He came back, opening something. "I have this obsession with knives," he said conversationally. "AnnaMarie, what's going on," Dimitri asked again, "are you all right?" "I like this one," Sam stalked toward me. "Can you see that?" he asked me. "OH waits. Here, it's an oyster-shucking knife." I heard Sam's phone ring. "Here, AnnaMarie, hold this?" "I can't," I said, "I'm tied up..." "Here, no matter," Sam said, plunging the blade into my thigh. A scream of pain ripped through my throat. "Shhh, Shhh, shah," Dimitri's comforts weren't doing much good. "Roza! Roza, get up! Now!

I watched the knife go in to AnnaMarie's leg. Her scream was heartbreaking. "Isn't that a great knife? So sharp. It's one of the reasons I like it so much. "Don't kill her you sun of a basterd!" I yelled, my face still bleeding. "Hmm. I'm board with this knife. Shall we try another?" "Aren't you listening to me you basterd, stop it!" I tried to get free. "Shut up, you're distracting me, I'm working here. He flung the knife with AnnaMarie's blood at me, and I dodged it the best I could. It still grazed my shoulder as it thunked in to the wall. "Hmmm." Sam's foot smashed in to AnnaMarie's stomach. "That felt good." He laughed. I was going to kill him. If I could get out of here, he was so dead.

He pulled another knife from his case. The blade was serrated around the edges. "Such a pretty face," Sam crooned, running a thumb under AnnaMarie's chin. "Such a shame to destroy it..." He pressed the knife into AnnaMarie's cheek. She gasped, attempting to move away from her brother. "Jason, please don't watch," she panted. "Close your eyes and she'll get hurt more," Sam said with a glare. His knife made more cuts across her cheek, slowly making its way to her lips. "Stop it!" I yelled. "Please, do this to me instead! Do this to me instead!"

"Maybe I'll do it to both of you." He continued, making a shallow gash on AnnaMarie's cheek. It looked like she was crying tears of blood. "But you see, she deserves so much more. All those years I had to put up with her. She's weak and dear old dad spoiled her." "Please don't do that to her." I began, as the door flew open.

"I'm not gonna ask," Dimitri said, stepping into the room. "I'm gonna tell." Someone stepped in behind him, AnnaMarie's mom, I guessed. "You're going to drop that knife," the woman said, "And step away from my daughter."

Sam didn't seem to take notice. "Beg me, AnnaMarie," Sam demanded, the knife digging into her cheek. "Scream! Scream! Go on!" "I said," AnnaMarie's mom said, "Step. Away."

Put the knife down, Damn it! Said Rose.

Dimitri Carefully untied me as I shivered.

I stood, rubbing my wrists together, attempting to get the feeling back into them. Sam obviously wasn't going to comply with the instructions, because he didn't move. His knife continued its path. "I'm gonna tattoo my name on you," he growled, "Then that wannabee over there won't love you... scarred like you should be, you worthless whore."

Fire exploded on my cheek as he began to carve. S. I screamed, trying to move away. "Don't worry; it'll be a nice scar." "Noo please stop!" A. He was scarring me, it would never go away. M. "You belong to me now." "How dare you carve in to her!" Rose's voice was furious.

I felt a pair of arms lifting me as the rope was cut. "Sam, let go! Let go!" "Sweetie, it's me, it's me!" Jason's hands cradled me. "Get her out!" Dimitri yelled. "Fat chance!" Sam roared. "Yeah, no!" I heard the unmistakable sound or Rose's body stopping Sam's advance. "Hospital!" Dimitri called, "We'll meet you there!"

My phone rang, and I snatched off the kitchen table. "Hello?" "Don't fuck with her! "I heard at the other end of the line. "What the hell is going on, AnnaMarie?" I asked. I heard AnnaMarie scream as another voice said: "I have this obsession with knives." "Rose, get up. I followed the signal of her phone as the thoughts swirled in my head. That sun of a bitch took her, he's going to die. The car screeched in front of a house and I flung myself out on the sidewalk. I burst open the door as I heard Jason plead "Do this to me instead!" Jason was tied at one end, AnnaMarie at the other. Rose strode after me, "I'm not going to ask." I said, "I'm going to tell." "Drop the knife." Rose growled. "Beg me." Sam said, holding a knife to AnnaMarie's cheek. "I'm going to carve my name in to you." Sam smirked and began moving the knife through her skin. "How dare you scar her!" I ran to her as Rose stopped Sam's forward motion. "Get her out!" I said, as Jason walked over to us, wincing at the blood on his shoulder. "Take her to the hospital." I said, as AnnaMarie struggled in Jason's arms. "Shhh." He told her, while supporting her as they walked out. "She's mine!" Sam came at me, but I knew I was better trained. "You're so dead." I kicked out, catching his fist as he attempted to knock me down with a punch to the kidney. "That bitch begged and pleaded like the little baby she is." I whirled around and caught the punch heading toward me in my hand. My arm sang and my body thrummed with adrenaline. I bent his arm back until it snapped with a satisfying crack. "Now you're going to beg me!" "Us." Rose corrected, landing a solid punch in the back of his head. "Us." I agreed.

I watched as Rose tied Sam to AnnaMarie's chair. I picked up Sam's knife case. "I have an obsession with knives," I said, holding the case in my hands. "OH god, please," Sam pleaded... "What was that?" Rose asked her foot flying into Sam's rib cage. "How about we blindfold you," I said angrily, "And show you what it's like to be abused like you did her. You want that, Samuel?"

"No! I didn't mean it!" You didn't mean it." "Neither do we, this is just a game, Sammy." I said, putting a blindfold around his eyes. "I wish AnnaMarie was here to see the basterd beg." I told Rose, who was tracing the knife around Sam's cheek. "Let's both carve in to him." I proposed, grabbing another knife and slamming it in to his thigh. His screams were glorious as I yanked out. I moved it up to his cheek then just plunged in to his chest. "For all you did to her you asshole. Sam was ghostly pale now, as I ripped the bloody knife out of him. I pointed the knife at his eye. "I'm going to make you blind, you fucker! So you can be scared of the unknown all your life. "No!" "Aww, you don't want to play anymore?" I pressed the knife in to his eye and watched him plead for his sanity

"You want us to stop?" Rose asked her voice gentle. "Does wittle sammie want us to stop?" "R. O. Z...: I watched Rose's knife carve into his cheek. "Stop, please... I don't want to play... I don't want to..." "Finish it, Rose," I said. "A." Rose tossed me the knife. "Your turn," she said.

"You don't deserve to live, you sick fuck." I sliced the knife across his neck, showering the area with blood. "It's done, Dimitri." rose pulled the knife out of my hand as I went back for more. "It will never be done. She'll never be ok after this!" "AnnaMarie needs us now, let's go." We strode out of the house, leaving the history of a young girl behind.

She was a bloody mess. I hustled across the parking lot, carrying AnnaMarie in my arms. My shoulder was bothering me, but I put the pain aside. She whimpered against my shoulder as I booked it to Dimitri's car. "Keys, keys, keys," I muttered. I pulled on the door. Unlocked. "Oh, thank god," I spread AnnaMarie out across the backseat, grabbing the keys that were still in the ignition.

"Just hold on, hold on." I muttered, tearing down the Rhode. I was probably going to get a speeding ticket, but hell if I cared. I screeched to the curb and rushed around the car and gently guided AnnaMarie out. "It hurts, it hurts!" She clung to me as I stumbled in side. "She's hurt; get a god damn doctor over here." A woman rushed over. "Oh poor girl. Come this way." I followed her, trying to soothe AnnaMarie as she cried on my shoulder. "What happened to her?" She asked, entering a hospital room. "It should be obvious enough." I shot back as I helped her lay on the bed. "She got stabbed, now do something about it." My voice gentled as I took AnnaMarie's hand. "You're safe now." "He'll come back, he always does." No he won't, he's dead." Dimitri said, striding in to the room to AnnaMarie's other side. "You killed him. For me?" "For you and for me." Dimitri squeezed her hand. "Mom?" AnnaMarie asked. "Right here honey." Rose said, standing at the foot of her bed. They both looked like they took a blood bath before coming here.

"Are you hurt," Dimitri asked me. "Just a nick in the shoulder," I managed, shrugging off my jacket which was blood-soaked. "Looks like more than a nick to me," Rose said. "I'm sorry we haven't met on better terms," she said to me. "We need another doctor!" Dimitri roared.

2 official looking people rushed in to the room. "Excuse us; we need to stabilize her bloodstream." The doctor pushed me out of the way as they fixed an IV to her arm. He glanced at the carving on his face and his eyes widened. "What..." He began, but Dimitri fixed him with a murderous glare." "Your job is to fix her, not ask questions." "We need to stitch you up." The doctor explained to a glassy eyed AnnaMarie. "He's dead." She muttered eyes frantic as they looked around the room. "She's in shock." "Of course she's in shock!" Dimitri growled.

"Shhh, honey," I moved to stand beside her. "Move aside!" a doctor said, pushing me aside again. "Leave him be!" Rose said sternly. "He's fine."

The doctor took a small needle from a cabinet and filled it with a milky blue liquid. "This will be quick." He said, injecting the needle in to AnnaMarie's arm. "Love you." She managed as she dropped off to sleep.

Another doctor came over to me. "Your shoulder?" she asked. "Uh-huh," I said, allowing a single tear to escape as I looked at AnnaMarie, who looked so fragile surrounded by tubes and wires. "Come with me," she said. I shook my head. "She wants me to stay," I said, gesturing to where AnnaMarie was surrounded by doctors.

"Alright, if you insist." He began cleaning the blood off as I continued to watch AnnaMarie. I was glad Sam was dead. I would have done it myself if I could have.

I winced as the doctor applied alcohol to the cut. "Is it bad?" I asked. "It could be better," was the answer I got. Dimitri came in a few minutes later. "Your parents have been notified," he said, "They're on their way."

Just then, my bull-chested father barreled into the room. "What happened? Jason my boy, what the hell?"

I shrugged my good shoulder. "Mr. Stevens? Dimitri belikov." Dimitri shook hands with my father, who stood gazing wide-eyed. Dimitri looked like a wreck. He was covered in blood, as was rose. "Okay," my father boomed, folding his thick arms over his chest, "Mr. Belikov, what exactly happened? You gave me enough details to construct my own theories, but I want to know the facts." The doctors continued work on both AnnaMarie and me as the minutes ticked by. "Well," Dimitri said, "My daughter," he gestured to AnnaMarie, who was surrounded by doctors, "had a very rocky past. Her biological brother thought it'd be a good idea to abuse her after her father died. In more ways than one, I might add." Dimitri shrugged, took a breath and continued. "I have no idea how in the hell this happened, but her brother found her at the high school she and your son attend." He turned to me. "Jason, what happened in there? You could see what happened, no offense to AnnaMarie, of course."

"Well," I said, wincing as pressure was applied to my shoulder, "AnnaMarie called me... she was waiting for you, Dimitri... well, anyway, she called me, screaming He's back, he's back... I found her, and here came Sam. I attempted to protect her, I did, but I couldn't. He had two men which tried to get rid of me, but I thought I had incapacitated them both, but guess not. Anyway, they shot me with. Something... I was stuck. I was hog-tied and blindfolded." Dad looked like he was about to blow fire. His nostrils flared. "If my boy's going to be put in danger because of your daughter," he boomed. I signaled the doctor, who stepped back as I shot to my feet. "Dad," I said, moving to stand nose to nose with him, "Do not say one ill word against AnnaMarie Belikova. If you knew the shit she's been through, sit down, shut up and let me finish, then maybe your short temper can be put to rest." My brown eyes bore into his for a moment before he sat, folding his bulky frame into a plastic visitor's chair. I took my seat, allowing the doctor to finish. "When I came around," I said, folding my hands, "Sam was saying something about her "knight and shining armor." She begged me not to watch, but the threat of hurting her more hung over her if I closed my eyes. So, I watched. She begged him to stop, and said "I call Dimitri my father now..." I stopped a second. "That reminds me," I turned to Dimitri. "How in the hell did you know to show up?" Dimitri's lips twitched. "Oh, my brilliant girl." Dimitri began to laugh. "OH my. Brilliant AnnaMarie." "Hang on," I leaned over AnnaMarie, spying an earpiece hidden by her hair. "Oh, beautiful brilliant girl," I roared with laughter. "Call Dimitri, of course! Oh, AnnaMarie... OH, sweetheart..." "No one noticed?" Dad asked, his mustache twitching. "That earpiece is extremely small," Rose said, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks. "When did you come in?" I asked, turning to Dimitri. "The knife," he said solemnly. "Knife?" Dad asked. "He stabbed an oyster shucking knife into her thigh," I confirmed. "Oh my god, you're lucky your mother's not here..." Dad sighed. "I told you, she's brilliant, dad... Had she not said to call Dimitri, we would still be in there." As I continued to speak, the doctors finished their work, silently leaving the room. AnnaMarie slept peacefully, "s.A.M." still glaring at the room. "Dad," I said, standing, careful not to move my left shoulder. "Look at this." I gestured to where "Sam" sat cut into AnnaMarie's cheek. "OH holy shit," Dad stood, leaning over my girlfriend. "You poor girl," He murmured, kissing her forehead. "You don't torture someone... especially someone who's blind," Dimitri said from the other side of the room. Rose stood, wrapping her arms around Dimitri, sobbing into his chest. "Roza, Roza," he murmured. "Jason, excuse us," He said over her head. Dad nodded. "We'll be here when she wakes."

Dimitri exited, murmuring to Rose as the door closed. Dad and I sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other, saying nothing. Just then, AnnaMarie stirred. I shot up, leaning over her bed. "AnnaMarie? Hey, baby, can you hear me?"

"Who's there, she said,, starting to shake a little. It's ok, it's just me." I ran a gentle hand through her hair.

Suddenly, my dad turned to speak; I made a signal for him that told him to keep still. Where am I? Where am I? Shhh, its ok, AnnaMarie, Hun, I said. You are at the hospital. The doctor murphy and doctor bromden have been working very hard to ensure your wellbeing is in good hands. That's why your face feels the way it does. Are you ok? I don't know, she said.

"Jason," AnnaMarie whispered, "Come close... please..." "Uh..." I frowned, scooting my chair as close as I could, placing my hand in hers. "I can't get closer, my darling," I murmured, kissing her forehead, "I'm so sorry." She reached up, touching her cheek where Sam's mark still was. "S. A. M," she mouthed. "Oh god, he did carve... that, into me..." "Shhh," I said, pressing a finger to her lips. She nodded slightly. "Honey," I continued, "This is my father." Dad moved to her other side. "Sweetheart," he said quietly, "I'm Nate Stevens."

"Oh god, oh god! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" "Hey, hey," Dad said, leaning over her. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." "I did," she managed, "Jason..." "No, no no no," Dad reached out, about to caress her cheek, but thought better of it. "The one who should be sorry is your dick of a brother."

Wait, wait, how did you know about s-s Sam, she stammered. I only know what happened today, and that was not fair to you at all. For him to stab you, for him to even think it was ok, I have a huge problem with. My dad's voice raised now, and I will protect you, and my son, and both families the best I know how form him. We will get him taken into custody; we will do all that we have to do. I will not stand for anyone being taken advantage of, or hurt. Thank you, AnnaMarie said, under a soft breath, wherein she was still frightened. Where's Jason? I'm right here, honey, I said. I'm right here. Just then, the door flew open, with Dimitri, and Rose.

"She's awake." Dimitri moved to her bedside and gazed down at her.

"They scarred me." AnnaMarie whispered.

"Yes, but he's dead now. He can't hurt you."

"What are they gonna say... at school," AnnaMarie gasped. "I'll be Sammy's girl, along with B-b-b-blindy Belikova... Oh, god..." "Who calls you that?" Rose asked, nostrils flaring. "Everyone does," I chimed in, still at her bedside. "It's terrible. I can see why she's upset, but, if I may, AnnaMarie. I don't care what he did to you. You, my love, are beautiful, no matter what."

"But this will just make everything worse." Tears flowed out the corners of her eyes.

"Hush, AnnaMarie," I murmured, "Hush, my darling, its okay." Seeing her cry broke my heart. All I wanted in this moment was to turn back time. I made to stand, the sight of her tears making me want to cry myself. "Don't go," AnnaMarie pleaded. "Jason, no..."

I sighed, sitting back in my chair. "Okay," I said, "I won't go." Everyone watched AnnaMarie for a few minutes as she dozed. Finally, I leaned over her, my fingers caressing the marks Sam had made on her cheek. "They're bad, I know," AnnaMarie said. "No," I murmured, "They're not. In fact," I stopped, glancing from Dimitri, to rose, to dad. "Don't think of S. A M as sam. Think of it as..." I stopped to consider. "Sexy. Amazing. Mine." "Or," I added, "Sweet AnnaMarie."

"Mr. Stevens?" I asked, watching as a bear-of-a-man barreled into the room, "Dimitri Belikov." I shook his hand, my eyes scanning the room. I knew I looked like a wreck. Every inch of me was covered in Sam's blood. "What happened," Jason's father asked. "You gave me enough information, but I want to know everything." Jason began to speak, constructing what had happened. Apparently Sam had found the high school. I put a lid on my anger as Jason described Sam's attack. "He paralyzed me," Jason said with a shrug of his good shoulder. "I had no room to move." "If your daughter's endangering my son..." Nate moved toward me, glaring from under bushy black eyebrows. Jason stood, moving so that he was nose to nose with him. "Don't you dare say one ill word against AnnaMarie Belikova. Sit down, shut up, and let me finish." Nate sat, watching his son as the doctors surrounded the two. "I was hog-tied and blindfolded. I came around and Sam was telling her about her knight and shining armor. I didn't want to watch but I didn't want her being hurt more. She said I call Dimitri my father now." "How did you know where we were?" Jason asked, turning to me. My dhampir vision spied the earpiece Rose and I had gotten AnnaMarie a few weeks ago hidden by her hair. "OH, you brilliant girl," I chuckled, my lips twitching. "That earpiece is extremely small," Rose said, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks. "When did you come in, Dimitri." "The knife," I said solemnly. "Look, dad," Jason said, pointing to where, "s.a.m. glared at the room."You don't torture someone, especially someone who's blind," I said quietly. Rose wrapped her arms around me, her body shaking with sobs. "Roza... Roza," I murmured, "Jason, excuse us for a minute..." I led rose outside, closing the door behind me.

What we do rose asked, frantic. I know, roza, I said, I know. AnnaMarie is far more damaged now, thanks to sam. If I ever find him again, I thought, waiting for more action. I wasn't about to let him find our AnnaMarie like that again. I continued comforting rose. It's going to be ok, Jason's dad will understand, and I'm sure he may try to help us.

"Dimka," Rose clung to me. "I know," I murmured, running my fingers through her hair. "I know. I know, Sweetheart."

What has you so hysterical, I asked? I don't want ever spot Sam again. I'm tired of seeing AnnaMarie hurt. To engrave his name in her face like that. What does he think he's trying to accomplish. I know, roza, I said, I don't imagine anyone could stand what we are dealing with right now. Don't worry, Sam won't hurt her again, not if I have another word to say about it. Its gunna be ok, roza.

Sam hurt all over. His arms, his stomach, his chest. He still couldn't see, but he could feel blood coating his face from a broken nose and several lacerations on his cheeks. His right arm was obviously broken, and his thigh was on fire. Someone had come in and rescued his bitch sister... again. Damn people.

It seemed like hours later when he was jerked awake by the noise of boots stomping across the wood floor. "Weak and helpless," someone said. "Beat up, but useful." Before Sam could protest, something cold brushed his neck, causing him to scream out with pain, this was worse than the knife, worse than the broken arm. Just as fast as the pain started, it stopped, and was replaced with a feeling of bliss. Way better than sex with Tamara, better than any buzz he had gotten at any bar. "Drink," someone ordered. Sam obeyed, drinking from the wrist pressed against his lips.

He drank without question, feeling the pain slowly ebbed. Then he stood, looking around at the room at large, feeling the energy and heightened senses take control. "We need to find them." He said, his voice resonating through the place. "Rose, Dimitri, my moron of a sister and her little friend. Take them all down, now. Who's with me?" "Anything for you, my baby." Tamara replied, "And my friends will help." She gestured to the others. "Let's find them, drink, bite, kill, do whatever you need to do to track down who we're looking for." "Oh and one more thing." Sam's voice came low and soft." "Kill who you want but leave my sister to me.

""Don't think of S.A.M. that way..." Jason murmured, his fingers gently touching the cuts on my daughter's cheek. Rose stood beside me, watching him lean over AnnaMarie. "Sexy, amazing. Mine... sweet, AnnaMarie..." A tear made its way out of the corner of my eye as Rose smiled. The moment was broken when my phone rang. "Excuse me," I said, opening the door, "I gotta take this."

"Belikov" I answered the phone without looking at the display. "Dimitri!" Came a frantic voice on the other end, Hans, head of all guardians. "Did something happen?" I asked, noting the urgency. "Well, yes, but not what you think." "What do you mean?" I said slowly. "There is strigoy after you. You and rose. And your family. I don't know him or his gang, they must be fairly new, but the leader has "Roza" carved into his cheek. I gasped, realization instantly hitting me with the force of a truck. "Does that mean something to you? Do you know about this guy?" "Yes, yes, I do. I... oh god. Let rose and I handle this. Where has he been spotted?" "All over the city, they're going on a killing rampage. This has to stop!" It will, it will. I promise." Are you sure? Do you need reinforcements?" I paused. "No," I said finally. "I don't care how many strigoy there are, we'll take them all out by the end of the night." The call ended and I leaned against the wall breathing heavy, taking it all in. Sam had been turned and he was after us, with a pack of friends in tow. I had to tell rose. Now. We had to take care of this. Now.

Dimitri came racing back into the room, his phone in hand. "Roza, we need to talk, now." "What's wrong," AnnaMarie asked from her bed. "Nothing, honey," Dimitri said, steering me outside. "We have problems," he said, "Sam's been turned. Honse just called me. He's on a rampage."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.

Note: If there is something you'd like to see in the story please pm me.

Chapter 8:

"My god!" I breathed, eyes widening. "We have to keep AnnaMarie somewhere safe. This has to stop, or he'll keep coming after her. "We'll take care of it." He said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "What are we going to tell her? She's already been through hell."

"Okay," Dimitri said, "We need them, Jason included, out. We need to go... check on Lissa and Christian... they do come first, and see if we can't find him."

We walked into AnnaMarie's hospital room to find Jason sitting on the edge of AnnaMarie's bed, holding her close. "Okay," I said cheerfully. "If its okay with your father, Jason, how would you like to stay with us for a bit? I figure we can do home care for the two of you." "Sounds fine," Nate agreed. "Okay," Dimitri smiled, "We'll get the release papers."

Soon I was carefully getting Jason and AnnaMarie in the car, with Dimitri's help. Nate had already driven home, promising to drop by with some of Jason's things in a bit. "We're taking the kids out for a bit." I told the two, we'll be back in a little while. Once we got them settled in the house, we loaded Xavier and Victoria into the car and headed to Lissa's, making sure to securely lock up the house before we left.

"Rose!" Lissa said, smiling as we pulled up. "Hey, liss," I replied, jumping out to give her a quick hug. "Okay," I whispered, "You and christian need to stay inside. Lock your house, do whatever you do, but do not go anywhere. There's a strigoi on the loose. We're dropping Xavier and Vic with you. Are you okay with this?" "Yeah, sure," Lissa murmured, helping Dimitri unload the kids. "We'll check in with you as soon as we can," Dimitri waved, getting into the car. "I'll text you," I called, slamming the door.

Sam led the group through the city, making sure they all kept carefully out of sight until they needed to reveal themselves. There were four of them, Tamara, and the two that had helped turn her. It was so easy to pick off unsuspecting solo travelers walking in dim light, and they did it well, quickly, quietly, and cleanly. Sam knew they were getting closer to the house, following their scents with his extra keen nose. "Not far." Sam told them. Tone it down a little. If people start dying near their house they'll know, regardless of how well we dispose of them when we're through.

Finally, Sam and the gang spotted the house up ahead. "Ok," he murmured, twirling his mustache around his chin. "I'm willing to bet they aren't here... with their injuries... a nurse. Tammy, you know what to do..." Tamara nodded, running up to the door, putting on her best smile. The boy opened the door, the fool. Tamara quickly sent him flying across the room. "Everyone else," Sam ordered, "Stay out here. Hold off any company."

The sound of the doorbell startled us, stopping our conversation dead. "I'll get it, babe. You stay here. Jason said standing and going downstairs. There was a moment of silence, and then I heard a thud. And then silence. Slowly, painfully, I rose, making my way carefully down the stairs calling out, "Jason? Who's here?" I moved through the house. "Jason? Jason!" I felt something on the floor with my foot and bent down to see what I had hit. Confused, I felt around and screamed! I had hit someone, there was someone on the floor and it was... it was... Jason! "Hello, dear sister." a voice said from somewhere in the room, and I froze, heart racing, fear filling my bones.

I kneeled beside Jason, finding his wrist and checking for a pulse, attempting not to show my fear. I was in no shape to fight, and Sam seemed to know it. "He's not going to help you," Sam growled, lifting me by the scruff of the neck.

I tried to fight back but someone else had pinned my arms behind me as Sam dragged me away. I didn't protest, I didn't scream, I knew it would get me nowhere. And then I felt something sharp in my neck before losing all thought entirely, consumed by a feeling as though floating on the clouds in a warm far off place. "She tastes better than I thought." a voice was saying. But it didn't matter. All that matter was the amazing feeling sweeping my body at that current moment.

I felt ropes run across my body as the feeling ebbed away. I tried to fight back again. "Bite her again" came a female voice. "We can't have her fighting back like this." I felt the stab of pain again, and then I was floating.

I began to wake up and noticed something wasn't right. AnnaMarie! I shouted. How the hell, said a voice. I was just waking up, but I jarred awake rather rapidly when I saw the figure feeding off of her. The last number called on her phone was Dimitri. I pressed the call button on her phone. It rang, and I could hear a faint answer from the phone. He continued to listen. Bite him; he's starting to fight for her. We can't have this, came Tamara's voice. You deal with him, I'll deal with Anna Marie, said Sam. I don't think so, I said, wait! AnnaMarie, watch out! Look out! I nearly felt a stab but moved to avoid it. I took a swing at her, knocking her to the ground. I didn't normally just strike, but AnnaMarie's life was all I was worried about. She lunged at me again, and I took an evasive action, which left her thunderstruck as to what to do. Just then, the door flew fast open, not before I was knocked down. O no, who is that, more backups showed up. They came after me, holding knives in their hands. But then, a familiar voice came in with them, Dimitri and rose followed close behind.

Sam spun around, leaving AnnaMarie where she lay. "You again!" Sam growled, facing Dimitri and striking a pose as though ready to spring. I seized the opportunity, jumping forward as fast as I could and taking AnnaMarie in my arms. Tamara began to follow as I ran with her towards the stairs but rose had our back. The other two strigoy weren't watching at the moment, but had encircled Dimitri as he fought with Sam, ready to jump in if and when they were needed. "Go!" Rose called "Get her out of here. Both of you get out of here, not to the stairs! No no no out the door damn it! Out the door." The doorbell rang one more time, and this time I could hear "It's Nate!" My father's voice came unmistakably through the door, which I bolted through, shutting it rapidly behind me. "Dad! Dad!" "What's going on?" I continued to run towards our car. "I'll explain later. Just drive. Please. We've got to get the hell out of here." I opened the back seat and gently settled AnnaMarie in before jumping into the drivers' seat myself and starting the ignition. My dad still stood there, awestruck. "Just get in. I'll do the driving. We have got to leave this place." Wordlessly, he got in the seat next to me and I peeled away before he had fully shut his door.

"What's wrong with AnnaMarie?" Dad asked as I drove. "She looks higher than a kite. Have yawl been doing drugs?" "What?" I slammed on the brakes, "No, what the fuck are you talking about?" "Son," Dad continued, looking back at my girlfriend, "She looks high. Really high. You don't look so good yourself. You're bleeding."

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, just before swerving into oncoming traffic. "No, you are not," Dad jerked the wheel from my hand. "Stop the car. Get in the back."

Look, son, pull the car over, dad said, I'm getting in the front seat. You sit in the back. Ok, ok, dad, I said, stopping the car, and moving to the back. He crawled into the front, and began to drive. Just then, we got a phone call from Dimitri.

Dad helped me guide the car to the side of the road. "Get out," He ordered. "Backseat." I nodded, slipping in beside AnnaMarie. Dad turned the car around, heading back toward Dimitri's house. "It's ben about fifteen minutes, let's go back and see if. Whatever happened back there is done." Finally, we pulled back into the drive. "I'll wait for you here," Dad said. I nodded, lifting AnnaMarie into my arms as we exited the car. As I loped up to the house, I looked down at her. She had a mark on her neck that was bleeding, and her eyes were glazed. She didn't seem to even know who I was. I wasn't the best myself. I lifted one hand to the back of my head, my fingers coming away with blood. I marched up the front steps, opening the door just as Dimitri and Rose were thrown across the room.

Sam smirked. That idiot boy and his sister had walked in at the perfect time. The two guardians were no match for Tamara and himself. "Tie them up," Sam barked, moving to intercept the new arrivals. "Ah, back again," he laughed, tugging on his mustache. He bound his bitch sister and her boyfriend to separate chairs. Tamara finished tying up the guardians, finally moving to stand beside him. "Let me taste the boy, /Sammie?" she purred. "Not yet, my sweet," he said, turning to the room at large. "Listen here folks," he drawled. "You're under our rule now... and there's nothing you can do." "Shove it up your ass," came one of the guardians' responses. Tamara lunged toward the one who had spoken, fangs bared. "Now, now, tammy," Sam chastised, "Play nicely." "They're neutralized, at ease, darling." "Dimitri belikov," Sam laughed. "Legendary, eh? Not so much now..." The strigoi stalked away, moving back toward his sister. "Oh, still so helpless..." His lips pulled back over his fangs as he broke the skin of her neck.

Her blood was sweet, a lot better than she was in bed. A quiet moan escaped her parted lips. His fingers looped in her hair as he drank. "Let her go!" Both Dimitri and her boyfriend roared. "You son of a...' Tamara silenced them both with separate slaps to the face. After a few minutes more, Sam stood, satisfied. He moved around the room, watching Tamara turn her charm on for his sister's boyfriend. He wasn't buying it. "Tammy," Sam murmured, slipping in behind her. "Let's not play with our food. They're in no shape to go anywhere. We have things to do... Let's go. Robertson, Ryan!" Sam called. Two of his henchman loped into the room. "You know what to do," Sam barked. "We'll be upstairs. Don't let these idiots escape."

"We gotta get out of here," I muttered, watching as that asshole sank fangs into my daughter. Rose nodded. Sam stepped away, sending two strigoi in as guard. He led Tamara upstairs, leaving us alone. "Coat." Rose mouthed. "My stake..." After some maneuvering, she pulled the stake out by her teeth, placing it between the ropes on her hands and cutting through them. Jason saw what we were doing, nodding once. He turned to our captors. "Let me go!" he yelled, "What business do you have keeping me here!" "Jason!" I played along. "Hush, son. Hush. It's okay." "Best listen to your guardian friend," one strigoi jeered. "I deserve answers!" Jason was attempting to get his hands free. Rose cut through the last of her ropes, moving to work on me. Finally, both of us were free. As both strigoi moved toward Jason, we moved to intercept, staking them both before they had a chance to call out. I pulled a switchblade from my pocket, cutting Jason and AnnaMarie free. "Don't move from down here," I hissed. Jason nodded. "What's wrong with her... what was Sam doing?" "We'll explain in a little while," I said hurriedly. "Just stay!"

Rose and I hurried upstairs, peering around corners and checking every room that we came to. Strigoi were all over the house but were easily dispatched. Finally, we came to our bedroom. I heard Sam's voice from the other side of the door. "Ready?" I asked, turning to my wife and partner. Rose grinned, wiping blood from her face. "I'm always ready," she said.

The door flew open as Sam paced the expansive bedroom. He spun around with that uncanny strigoi speed, only to be met by the two guardians. "If tying you up won't work," Sam growled, lunging. "You won't do anything," Dimitri said, meeting Sam's lunge with a punch to the jaw. Sam staggered back, taken off guard. The other moved to take on Tamara. Ordinarily, Sam would have helped, but he was more worried about his safety. "You only want my sister in bed!" Sam jeered, attempting another punch. "Nope," Dimitri blocked and countered. Sam smirked as the guardian attempted to dodge another punch. He wasn't fast enough. The crunch of bone confirmed the guardian's broken nose. It didn't seem to faze him though, which was a bit unnerving. The two continued to trade blows, the fight almost a dance. Tamara let out a bloodcurdling scream as they fought. Sam turned to see the female guardian pulling her stake out of his lover's heart.

"Tammy!" Sam roared, charging toward her. Both guardians surrounded him, the points of their weapons gleaming. The female scratched him across the cheek with the tip of her stake as Dimitri floored Sam with a kick to the stomach. Before Sam could get up, the guardians had him pinned to the floor. "Right," The female snarled. "You're done, Samuel."

"Right, you're done, Samuel." Dimitri and I had the strigoi pinned to the floor, the effort of keeping him still a daunting task. "Please," Sam wheezed, wincing as I raked the tip of my stake across his face. "No more begging," Dimitri growled, raising his stake, his knees keeping Sam pinned. I followed. "This is for AnnaMarie. Ready, roza? One..." "Please no... don't..." "Two..." "Please, have mercy, don't kill me! I loved her, I did! I loved Miranda. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I did love her! I didn't want to hurt her! I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" "Three!" We both brought our stakes down, watching with satisfaction as the points went through his chest and stuck. Sam rennalds was dead. After several minutes, we pulled our stakes free. "Right," Dimitri stood, cussing as he attempted to straighten his nose, "Let's go bring him downstairs. Let them see him."

My head hurt. A lot. Dimitri cut he ropes on both mine and AnnaMarie's hands, urging me to stay downstairs. I wasn't going to object. The blood loss was starting to take its toll on me. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. AnnaMarie looked horrible. She hadn't moved from her chair, or her position; head back, throat exposed. I crawled over to her, clasping her hands in both of mine. "Sweetheart," I whispered, "Can you hear me, AnnaMarie?" NO response. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She looked high. Dad was right. Higher than high, which scared me. Her breathing was shallow, but there. She was alive.

"What's going on?" I could feel my father's eyes on my every move." "I... I... god... I don't know." I stammered my eyes on AnnaMarie only. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and I lifted my gaze. Rose and Dimitri entered the room looking warn and beat. Then I looked again and saw Sam, lying in Dimitri's arms, giant hole in his chest, dead. I gasped, taking one more look, and then it all went blank.

I hefted Sam into my arms. "Should we let her see him?" Rose asked, reaching up to wipe blood from my cheek. "Yeah, I think we should." We made it downstairs, glancing at the damage. Nate stood, watching Jason, who cradled AnnaMarie in his arms. He saw me, rose, and Sam before he fell backwards, his head hitting the floor with a thud. Rose ran to Jason's side, lifting his head. "Dimitri! He's bleeding!"

"You all need to fix my son up and tell me what the hell was going on." I turned to Nate. "Hang on. We need to get all of us fixed up before we explain anything." "But I want answers!" Nate roared. "Mr. Stephens." I kept my voice low and calm. "What's more important, getting your son and the rest of us fixed up or explaining what's already happened? Now give us time to work please."

AnnaMarie groaned from Jason's arms. I leaned over my daughter, tilting her chin up. "AnnaMarie, sweetheart," I murmured. "Who that," she whispered. "What... how..." I attempted to lift her, but her hands latched onto Jason's blood-soaked jacket. "She's not budging, Roza."

"Then get rid of that useless corpse and help me carry them." Rose hissed. "We need to get them cleaned up and bandaged. And we can't wait all day." She turned to Nate. "If you want to expedite this process, help us a little. Don't just stand there."

"Sam," AnnaMarie managed. "Shhh," I dropped Sam on the couch, scooping Jason into my arms. "Nate, open the door," I barked. "Hospital?" "Are you kidding?" Rose shrugged. "We'll have to do home care. This is unexplainable, and I'm in no mood."\

I hustled them upstairs, past a stunned Nate. "Rose," I said exasperatedly, "He's in shock... I'll handle these two if you... I don't know, do something..." Rose nodded, watching me retreat up the stairs, the couple secure in my arms.

The bed was large enough for both of them, so I set Jason down before moving to AnnaMarie. "Sweetie." I whispered softly. "You have to let go." I tried to carefully ease her grip. "No, no." She only clung tighter." I sighed, looking down at the couple for a moment before applying a little more strength and separating the two. She cried out, flailing around. "It's ok, sweetheart. It's ok. No one can hurt you now."

"Jaaaason!" AnnaMarie reached for him, fighting me tooth and nail. "Jason! Jason!" "AnnaMarie, hush, you're okay!" I soothed. "Hey, hey, stop, AnnaMarie, stop! It's only me! It's Dimitri! Don't fight me! Stop, AnnaMarie, don't fight!" Her eyes were panicked as she attempted to move back to Jason, who lie beside her, unconscious.

I turned my back on Jason, swinging AnnaMarie around so that her cries were muffled by my shoulder. "AnnaMarie! Stop, listen! It's me! Dimka, Dad, Dimitri!" I took her hand in mine. "See? It's me, it's me! I'm here to help you, baby girl; I'm here to help you! I know what happened, I do, and it's all over. Come back."

"Da...Da...Dad..." Her frantic movements slowly began to subside. "Where's Jason?" She reached her hands out to search but I had moved her away. "He's resting. He'll be ok. Now let me help you. You lie still." Her movements stopped and she rested calmly in my arms. I eased her back onto the bed and began to go to work.

There was nothing much I could do for the bite marks on her neck. That would take a lot of explaining, which I wasn't ready to do. She had a few shallow cuts which I cleaned, flinching every time she did and telling her I was sorry. As I worked, Sam's last words played in my mind, "I loved her... I did...:

Satisfied with my work, I moved on to Jason. His wounds were much more severe than I figured. I swore in Russian under my breath as I surveyed the damage. Time to get to work.

"Dad, what did you say," AnnaMarie asked weakly. "Nothing, sweetheart," I murmured, keeping my cool. Jason groaned, opening his eyes as I began to clean his wounds. "Jason," AnnaMarie breathed, "Jason..." He groaned something that was unintelligible. "AnnaMarie, don't move," I urged, reaching for the disinfectant. "Okay, Jason," I said, "This may sting..."

As soon as the disinfectant touched the deepest of Jason's wounds, he yelled in agony. AnnaMarie flinched, attempting to reach out to him.

The door flung open as AnnaMarie began painfully making her way to Jason's side. I ignored the sound, assuming it to be rose. "AnnaMarie, honey, don't move." I said softly, but it was too late, she had taken his hand as I continued to clean the cuts. He cried out again, and I spun around as I heard the other person in the room run to my side of the bed. "Jason, Jason, I'm here." I looked into Nate's face, still angry, but concerned.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nate roared, moving to stand nose to nose with me. "What does it look like?" I hissed, "Trying to save your son's life!" "If this is saving his life, you're a cruel man!" "Cruel? I'm doing what I know is best, Nate. Now, calm down and let me finish!"

He tried to shove me, but I pushed back, careful not to exert too much force. I knew I could send him sprawling against the back wall if I really wanted to. "Don't mess with me." I growled, also trying not to scare Annamarie and Jason. "Don't tell me what to do" he raised his fist, and I instinctively raised my own. "Focus on supporting your son. We will explain. But not now." My voice had risen in volume. "What's happening in here?" Rose had entered the room now, scanning around with her eyes. "Nate, come with me. I will explain. Dimitri knows what he's doing here." Rose took Nate's arm and led him, protesting, back down the stairs, speaking quietly.

"He's torturing my son!" Nate roared as I led him downstairs. "No, he's not," I said quietly. "Come on, I'll explain everything. You just have to trust me. We didn't put Jason in danger. This is all accidental." I led Nate to the living room. "Sit," I said firmly. "I'll explain everything."

I motioned to Sam's body on the other side of the room. "That was Sam" I began. , walking over and opening his mouth. "These are clearly fangs." I pointed them out before sitting back down. He was turned into an undead vampire, who was feeding off our daughter which was why she looked so... High. When they feed, it sends endorphins through the body that give off a high sort of feeling." Nate stood and began pacing the room, watching me. "Are you telling me that this guy was a vampire?" He asked, slowly, as though trying to form his words. "Exactly. Dimitri and I, we are half vampires, born from good full vampires, ones who also have fangs but don't kill the way these ones do." His eyes shifted from me to Sam as I pulled out my stake. "Our kind," I continued. "We are trained to kill his kind of vampire with these." I waved it around. "Silver stakes. One of the only things that can kill them. It's charmed with magic, and their bodies can't handle it." I paused, watching Nate now, letting the information process.

"What fantasy do you live in?" Nate asked, scoffing. "It's not fantasy," I said. "It's real." Nate shrugged. "So, you're telling me, you and Dimitri are half vampires? How do I know you're not lying? Prove it." "Okay," I said, strolling across the room, pinning Nate against the wall. He opened his mouth. "Fast reflexes," I said, stepping back. "We're also stronger than you are. Why do you think Dimitri didn't want to get into it with you?"

Nate sighed, considering me for a few minutes before he spoke. "I believe you," he finally said. "But how did that thing," he pointed to Sam, "Become... that?" "We're still investigating that," I said, moving to close Sam's mouth, hiding the fangs, which were still soaked with AnnaMarie's blood from view. "Now," I said, hands on hips, "You can't tell anyone. Save your wife if she asks, but no one else." Nate nodded. "Are you telling Jason?" "Uh, yeah," I said with a half-shrug, "AnnaMarie, too."

Nate leaned over Sam. "Why is he still here?" he asked. "We'll let AnnaMarie see him. if she wants too," I said. Nate nodded. "What happens now?" "Now, we get these two patched up, and through the hell," I said with a sigh, flopping into an armchair.

The door opened as I finished bandaging Jason. "Nate! Don't cross me," I growled. "Easy, Dimka." Rose strolled through the door, moving to stand beside me. She had a nasty gash on her forehead from where Tamara had laid her a good one. "How are they?' she asked. "A bit better," I murmured. Jason managed a weak wave. "Mrs. Belikova," he whispered. "Please, call me rose," Rose said gently.

I walked over to my wife, bandages still in hand. "You're turn, Roza." "Only if you let me help you." She replied. "Fair enough. Now, you two are both owed an explanation, just like Nate received. Are you feeling up to it?" They both replied that they were, so I continued on.

I began to clean the blood from Rose's face as I spoke. "Okay, guys, Sam wasn't himself today, as we all saw... after we got you away the first time, AnnaMarie, he was turned into what's called a strigoi.."Stri-what?" Jason asked. "Hang on," I said gently, "I'm getting there." Rose winced as I cleaned the cut over her forehead. "Strigoi are undead vampires. They have fangs. AnnaMarie, Sam fed from you. Twice." "Is that why I was floating?" she asked weakly, her words muffled by Jason's shoulder.

"Yes." I replied, rose wincing as I applied disinfectant. "Sorry, Roza." I whispered gently. "Strigoy are undead vampires, stronger and more powerful than Moroi, the good vampires, those who have fangs but don't kill for their food. Rose and I are what are called Dhampir, half vampire half human. We are trained to kill strigoy. We are strong and fast like vampires, but we don't feed like them, and we are trained to use those skills to our advantage."

Jason nodded. "OH my god, so... so Sam was a... undead. Freak, who... bit my girlfriend? And..." Jason was unable to finish. "That's right," I said with a sigh. Rose nodded, switching me places as she took the bandages from me, her hands beginning to clean the blood from my cheeks. "Oh," AnnaMarie whispered. "This is so much to take in..."

She began to tremble ever so slightly. "Um... dad?" She asked her voice timid. "Yes Hun?" "Is... Is he gone? Sam? Is he... Where is he?" I looked over at rose who looked at me. "He's dead sweetie." Rose said gently. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I..." Her voice was barely audible now. "I want to see him. Where is he? Can I see him? One more..." her voice trailed off

"If you so wish," I said, pulling back as Rose attempted to straighten my nose. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm coming with you," Jason said, pushing himself up. "I want to make sure he'll never hurt you again..." "Jason, you need rest," Rose coaxed, "Lie back." "I'm going with her," Jason said again, "That's it. No question."

"No, son." Nate stepped forward a put a hand on his shoulder. "AnnaMarie should have this moment to herself." "But... but..." "But nothing. Rest." "Come on, sweetheart." I lifted AnnaMarie into my arms as Rose hurried to open the door. She was shaking in my arms, tears flowing fast. "Easy, easy." I murmured. "It'll be ok. He can't hurt you." We walked through the house towards the living room. "Get a chair, rose, so she can be next to him." I instructed as we approached. She nodded, running to rearrange the furniture ever so slightly.

Rose placed an armchair beside where Sam lay. I was glad AnnaMarie couldn't see his red eyes or the expression of pain on his face. "He's there," I murmured, easing her into the chair and placing her hand over his two clasped ones, which rested on his chest. She jumped back as her fingers felt the skin of his hands. Then, to my surprise, she leaned into his shoulder. "y-you w-weren't a-always s-so b-bad, s-sam..." she sobbed."w-why... WH-why w-were y-you... s-so..." Her words became unintelligible. This wasn't sentimental, but I could see she was upset.

I retreated a ways, letting AnnaMarie have her time. "So... So..." she was saying. Her next few words were unintelligible through her sobs. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but not yet, she needed this moment. But I would pull her away soon; too much time wasn't going to be healthy either.

AnnaMarie tentatively reached up, her fingers touching Sam's cheek. I watched her as she placed her hand over his chest. "He's gone," she whimpered, "He's gone." She allowed her hand to rest over his once more. "Gone... gone..." Rose watched, one hand resting on my shoulder. "When do we pull her away?" she asked.

Rose moved forward in answer, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. I followed close behind, watching intently, before moving to her other side. "Annamarie," I said gently.

She didn't move from her spot beside her dead brother. "Come on," I murmured. "Let's go back upstairs, AnnaMarie, sweetheart."

"Jason," I prodded, attempting to move AnnaMarie away from her brother. "Come on, sweetheart, he's waiting for you upstairs." "Daddy, what if he comes back," she asked, looking unseeing into her brother's dead face with a mixture of sadness and fear. "He's gone, my brave girl, he's gone," I said, a tremor in my voice.

It was rare to see me cry, but I could feel water springing to my eyes. I blinked back tears as I looked down at my daughters' sad scared face. "Come on now." I said gently, placing my hands on either side of her shaking body. "You need fluid, and food, and Jason does too. He's probably wondering where you are." A moment passed and then she let go of her brother's body, allowing me to gently lift her from her chair. She buried her face in my chest as we walked, letting all her emotion out in sobs that sent her body into violent tremors. "From alongside us, rose spoke soothingly, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Dimka," Rose asked as we walked upstairs, "Are you crying?" "Nope," I managed, shaking my head, "I just have... alergies."


End file.
